Time travel ¡Dattebayo! ¡Shannaro! ¡Hmp!
by Vampisan86
Summary: ¿Un pergamino con un jutsu de viaje espacio-tiempo? ¿La confirmación de una teoría? ¿Cambios en el universo? ¿Obtener la preciada venganza? ¿No ser una inútil desde un principio? ¿Cómo utilizará el equipo 7 está oportunidad? ¿Será la buena y noble causa de Naruto, la vengaza de Sasuke o el objetivo de Sakura? ¿Qué más se puede perder?
1. ¡Nuevamente hagamos el equipo siete!

**Capítulo 1.**

 **¡Nuevamente hagamos el equipo siete! ¡Dattebayo!**

* * *

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran habría demasiado romance o un poco de ello y no incluiría tanto relleno.**

* * *

Sentada en un tronco frondoso, la kunoichi leía minuciosamente un pergamino con el ceño levemente fruncido

Por otro lado, su compañero había decidido que ella se encargara de valorar la información que contenía aquel pedazo de papel que casualmente se habían encontrado, en el camino, cuando regresaban a Konoha después de la misión que el Rokudaime les había asignado. Se preguntarán por supuesto ¿por qué Naruto no tenía curiosidad por la información del manuscrito? La respuesta era sencilla: tenía hambre y aprovechó aquel momento de descanso para sacar su preciada sopa instantánea y preparársela. Ni loco esperaría llegar a la aldea para comer.

"Es increíble, sencillamente increíble" pensó la kunoichi apartando un mechón de cabello de su frente, "¿Cómo una persona cuerda había dejado tirada esa preciada información?"

Sakura, por primera vez, no sabía exactamente qué hacer con eso... ¡Era la entrada al paraíso! Si lo que había leído en ese pergamino era verdad entonces, se podían cambiar muchas cosas y evitar tragedias. Pero, por otro lado, podían alterar el curso y por ende en vez de mejorar algo podrían producir el efecto contrario y terminar arruinando un suceso por su intromisión. Si, ahora apoyaba fervientemente la teoría de Efecto Mariposa o en todo caso, no quería comprobarla. Era sumamente peligroso.

¿Qué hacer?

Un dilema difícil, pues ella claramente no quería arriesgarse a usar tanto chakra para realizar el jutsu y además no se creía con capacidad para hacer un gran cambio radical en el tiempo que fuera importante para las naciones o para sus amigos. Aunque pensándolo mejor, si había alguien que lo lograría y era Naruto, es decir; su forma de expresarse y su voluntad de acero provocaba que las personas inmediatamente confiaran en él y lo siguieran a donde quiera que fuera. Entonces ¿tendría que proponérselo a él para que ambos viajaran al pasado? Además, ¿qué cambios harían principalmente? O, mejor dicho, ¿si no hacía nada y dejaba todo como estaba?

Total, no había problemas y la mayoría de las cosas estaban bien, sin mencionar que en el presente todo marchaba de maravilla.

Echando un vistazo a su amigo, suspiró cansadamente.

El aludido por su parte comía, o mejor dicho, devoraba, felizmente sus fideos siendo ajeno de la preocupación y el debate de su amiga. La kunoichi por el contrario, seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos planteándose los distintos escenarios y lo que podría provocar aquel descuidado viaje.

* * *

Con una envidiable parsimonia, el último Uchiha caminaba en dirección a su aldea, después de varios años de ausencia, pues se había marchado para redimir sus errores y conocer el nuevo mundo, además de arreglar algunos asuntos, entre otras cosas...

Siguió su camino unos pasos más y se detuvo abruptamente al percibir dos presencias. Preparándose para una posible pelea, Sasuke activó su Sharingan, pero tan rápido como lo hizo, lo desactivó. La expresión del ninja dejaba en claro que se había asombrado un poco al sentir los chakras de sus antiguos compañeros muy cerca de él, y solo por curiosidad se dirigió hacia dónde provenía la energía de ellos.

Decir que se sorprendió al verlos era poco, pues el cuadro frente a él era extraño, puesto que el dobe estaba muy tranquilo devorándose su tazón de comida como si llevara años en naufragio y ese fuera el primer platillo que le ponían enfrente, mientras que la kunoichi estaba sentada con una expresión de absoluta seriedad y con un pergamino en las manos mientras observaba al rubio. Sasuke pudo ver el debate mental de la última. Esa escena no era algo que el Uchiha haya visto en su vida, ni siquiera cuando estaban en guerra. Además, que ambos estaban tan distraídos en sus asuntos que no lo habían notado, es más, ¡Él ni siquiera había ocultado su chakra para que lo notaran al instante!

—Hmp —no pudo evitar carraspear porque, ¿ellos realmente no lo habían sentido? Increíble.

El monosílabo altamente conocido por los dos integrantes del equipo siete los hizo voltear 180 grados, casi inmediatamente, hacía el origen de su sonido.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto se sorprendieron. No había porque culparlos, es decir, no se esperaban encontrar a Sasuke, o que él los encontrará, ahí cerca de la aldea. Naruto, que fue el primero en reaccionar, se engulló sus últimos fideos para que pasaran sonoramente por su garganta antes de levantarse para correr en dirección a su mejor amigo, autoproclamado por él mismo. Mientras tanto, Sakura guardó el pergamino en su bolsa de armas, un poco confundida.

Sasuke se hizo a un lado justo antes de que el dobe se lanzara sobre él, haciendo que el pobre rubio cayera directamente al suelo.

—Te pasas teme, dattebayo —se quejó el jinchuriki, fulminando con la mirada al Uchiha.

— ¿Qué hacían? —Cuestionó, ignorando olímpicamente a su amigo.

—Sakura-chan revisaba un pergamino que nos encontramos y decidimos descansar antes de volver a la aldea, dattebayo —contestó inmediatamente, desde el suelo, con toda confianza, olvidándose de su anterior traición.

Luego de eso, Sasuke posó su mirada en su antigua compañera, observando al instante que ya no tenía el pergamino a la vista.

—No era nada importante —se excusó la aludida, un poco nerviosa por la mirada del Uchiha sobre ella.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. No le importaba realmente lo que ocurría, pero su curiosidad por saber lo que mantenía a Sakura en el estado de debate antes que él llegase le carcomía. Aunque su instinto le decía que era mejor pasar de lado el asunto.

— ¿Y qué decía? —Preguntó, aparentando indiferencia, no dispuesto a dejar pasar el tema.

Naruto ya se había levantado del suelo y, al igual que Sasuke, esperaba la respuesta de la kunoichi.

Sakura se mordió el labio y suspiró rendida ¿qué más podía pasar? Bueno esperaba realmente que ninguno de ellos pensara en usar el jutsu ¿verdad? Además, estaba un poco dudosa respecto a Sasuke porque él no pensaría en usarlo para conquistar el mundo o como era típico en él, para obtener una venganza ¿cierto? Las dudas crecieron un poco cuando fijó su vista en Naruto, porque tampoco su amigo lo usaría para nada malo o para hacer que el ramen sea el alimento universal ¿Verdad?

Bueno, daba igual y no perdía nada.

—Por lo que leí es un jutsu de viaje en el tiempo —respondió después de varios minutos de silencio.

Sasuke y Naruto se vieron entre ellos no creyendo en las palabras dichas por la chica.

¿Un viaje en el tiempo? ¿Sería posible?

— ¿Qué? ¿Es cierto Sakura-chan? —Exclamó el rubio, — ¿Y cómo funciona?

Sasuke, sin embargo, se debatía entre creer o no lo que decía Sakura. Era totalmente absurdo. Pues semejante cosa no podía ser cierto.

—No vamos a usarlo —sentenció la kunoichi seriamente.

—Supongamos que es cierto —habló el Uchiha, ignorando descaradamente la orden de Sakura — ¿Cómo funciona el jutsu? —Preguntó, con una mirada seria que decía 'No acepto un no por respuesta y lo conseguiré cueste lo que cueste'.

Claro, las miradas decían más que sus palabras.

—Apoyo al teme —opinó Naruto, dándole la razón a su amigo.

Sakura se rindió ¿quién era ella para impedir eso? Ciertamente los cambios podían ser radicales y con malas consecuencias, pero… ¡Bah! no tenía nada que perder.

Decidida a complacerlos buscó el dichoso rollo dentro de su bolsa y lo abrió para pasárselo a ellos y que solitos se quitaran las dudas.

 _Jutsu de viaje espacio-tiempo._

 _Les dejo mi técnica plasmada en éste pergamino para que los futuros shinobis de las futuras generaciones puedan usarlo para el bien del mundo ninja._

 _Aunque debo advertir que éste jutsu trae consecuencias y por ello pido a quién lea esto que, lo use apropiadamente y bajo su propio riesgo con el propósito de ayudar al mundo shinobi._

 _También aclaro que deben contar con una buena cantidad de chakra y que en su mente tengan planeado el año y el día en el que se quiera viajar._

 _Debe ser en una etapa en la que vivieron o vivirán para tomar el lugar de su Álter ego y no antes, ya que desaparecerían al nacer su Álter ego provocando que se abran diversas líneas o, en el peor de los casos, que se queden en la nada por el resto de sus días._

 _El jutsu no puede revertirse, una vez se viaje en el tiempo se permanece ahí, ya sea pasado o futuro._

 _Es a decisión suya que realicen la técnica y como mencioné anteriormente, para ayudar al mundo shinobi._

Sakura esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de los chicos. Ya llevaban mucho tiempo leyendo el pergamino con la expresión seria y para que Naruto se mostrara serio era porque de verdad el asunto valía la pena.

–¿Y bien? Llevan casi 20 minutos en eso –dijo, no estando dispuesta a esperar más tiempo.

Su voz pareció traer de vuelta a ambos.

Naruto se emocionó, aunque realmente su infancia no haya sido grandiosa además que sus primeros días de gennin tampoco fueron asombrosos como lo eran ahora, estaba absolutamente decidido a empezar de cero si era necesario, para ayudar a las personas que conoció en el pasado y también para evitar cosas trágicas, por lo que usaría ese jutsu costara lo que le costara.

— ¡Podría ayudar a los demás, salvar a mis amigos y muchas cosas más dattebayo! —Verbalizó sus pensamientos con decisión en los ojos.

Sasuke, por su parte, jamás creyó que tendría una oportunidad para hacer aquello. Obviamente estaba pensando en venganza, pero decidió que mejor dejaba de lado su obsesión para pensar en su hermano.

Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi se había sacrificado por él y por la aldea ¿y cómo le pagó aquel sacrificio? Matándolo. Además, si regresaba al pasado podría salvarlo y curarlo de su enfermedad... Por algo también iría Sakura ¿verdad?

—Estoy seguro que usar la técnica evitará algunas cosas —pronunció solemnemente, posando su mirada nuevamente en Sakura.

Ella por su parte quería hacer el viaje, pero considerando lo que podría suceder... Es decir, ella no tuvo muchos problemas en estándares ninja, a excepción de su frente, y tampoco había perdido a alguien importante por lo que no veía necesario realizar aquello para evitar o mejorar algo a comparación de sus compañeros, porque estaba segura que Sasuke no abandonaría, nuevamente, Konoha. Además, Naruto no haría ninguna tontería, así que analizándolo bien sería una carga para ellos... Una molestia como decía Sasuke.

—Podrían hacerlo —murmuró, mirándolos con seriedad.

Sasuke se tensó pero no lo demostró. Él bien podía realizar el jutsu junto a Naruto, pero necesitaba de Sakura, ya que era el mejor ninja médico, para que ayudará a su hermano. Pues algo le decía que Tsunade lo mandaría al demonio, aunque le dijera cualquier excusa. Mentalmente maldecía ¿por qué la molestia siempre complicaba todo? Por primera vez sería de ayuda y ella se negaba, ¿acaso quería que le rogaran? Pues bien, él no lo iba a hacer.

—Vamos Sakura-chan, estoy seguro que te necesitaremos —comentó el rubio con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, siendo, inconscientemente, el salvador de su amigo —además, tu versión de niña en etapa de fangirl me irritaba un poco.

Sakura le miró fulminantemente con un tic en su ceja derecha.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que deberías venir, no soportaría al dobe mucho tiempo —dijo más tranquilamente Sasuke.

 _No soportaría al dobe mucho tiempo._

"Entonces, él solo quiere que vaya para alejar a Naruto cuando le fastidie" pensó tristemente "¿A quién engaño? realmente para lo único en lo que le soy útil a Sasuke-kun es para eso".

—Está bien –aceptó débilmente. Al menos satisficiera a su curiosidad.

— ¡Así se habla dattebayo! —Gritó animadamente el jinchuriki.

Sakura y Sasuke decidieron ignorarlo.

* * *

En el mismo sitio, el reencontrado equipo siete decidió sentarse en círculo en modo indio con el pergamino en medio de ellos.

—Genial, esto nos da un toque de misterio, dattebayo —comentó Naruto con evidente emoción.

Los chicos simplemente le ignoraron.

—Muy bien ¿a qué época nos vamos? —Cuestionó Sakura, una vez que ordenó alrededor, tal como indicaba el pergamino.

—Pues cuando Kakashi-sensei se convirtió en nuestro sensei —opinó Naruto, ilustrándolos con una enorme sonrisa — ¡Nuevamente hagamos el equipo 7, dattebayo!

—Hmp.

—Aunque el pergamino decía que se necesitaba mucho chakra... Yo tengo el de Kurama y Sasuke tiene bastante, pero tú Sakura-chan ¿podrás? —Continuó, mirándola a los ojos con preocupación.

—No te preocupes Naruto, no se necesita chakra individual sino bastante chakra para que los que estén rodeando el pergamino se transporten, así que tu chakra y él de Sasuke-kun bastan —respondió la aludida, sin evidenciar que ella poseía un alto porcentaje de chakra. Al parecer Naruto había olvidado lo que hizo en la guerra.

Dicho y hecho, los integrantes del team 7 realizaron los sellos y una luz los cubrió completamente.

* * *

Sakura se despertó inmediatamente. Parpadeó unos momentos y sacudió su cabeza para despejarla.

Había tenido un sueño extraño donde usaba un jutsu de viaje en el tiempo, pero solo había sido un sueño ¿verdad? Después de todo estaba en su habitación acostada y no había notado ningún cambio de lo que había estado soñando. Aunque le hubiese gustado un poco realizar aquel viaje solo por curiosidad.

—Sakura ¿no tienes que ir a la academia? —Escuchó la voz de su mamá.

Un momento... Sus padres no vivían con ella y tampoco ella asistiría a la academia ese día. Se levantó como si un resorte estuviera en su cama y se dirigió al espejo.

Por kami... Si había viajado a través del tiempo.

Era ella, pero con la edad de doce años cuando aún usaba el vestido rojo y tenía su cabello largo. Se preguntó entonces ¿qué había pasado con sus compañeros? Se suponía que hoy era el de conocer a su nuevo sensei por lo que deberían de ir solo por formalidad.

Rápidamente se hizo un moño en su cabello dejando unos mechones sueltos que le daban un toque inocente a su rostro en forma de corazón. Le gustaba su cabello largo, pero cuando estaba de misión era un estorbo por lo que mejor antes de cortarlo drásticamente decidió sujetarlo y así se libraba de unos cuantos problemas. Además, que si Naruto y Sasuke estaban en esa misma línea de tiempo les sería más fácil reconocerla como la Sakura de su época.

Salió de su casa despidiéndose de sus padres y topándose con Ino, su mejor amiga. La rubia la miró detalladamente de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa de lado.

—Tu cambio de look no atraerá la atención de Sasuke-kun —dijo con arrogancia. Era increíble que ambas hubiesen sido enemigas por una tonta rivalidad.

—Bueno he decidido dejar de buscar la atención de él, porque realmente sé que no soy suficiente —'Nadie lo es' le faltó añadir.

Ino la miró con el ceño un poco fruncido, como si estuviera analizando la veracidad de lo dicho.

—Entonces, no es suficientemente para ti pero para mí sí, frentona —respondió comenzando a caminar, siendo seguida por Sakura.

—Ya sabes que lo dejaré de hostigar, pero ¿podemos volver a ser amigas? Ya sabes como antes Ino-cerda —propuso, siguiéndole el paso.

Ino la observó levemente y le sonrió.

—Independientemente de que te rindas con Sasuke-kun podemos volver a ser amigas y si decides que al final te sigue gustando podemos seguirlo siendo —contestó sinceramente.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Naruto fue levantarse de golpe de su cama, tallarse los ojos y bostezar.

Había tenido un sueño extraño sobre un viaje en el tiempo y vaya que fue extraño ¿cómo existiría un viaje en el tiempo? Ja nunca se había oído de aquello.

Con un poco de pereza se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara e ir a ver a Sakura-chan para ver que hacían durante el día. Estaba por cepillarse los dientes cuando se vio al espejo. Lo primero que hizo fue reírse escandalosamente para luego gritar. No con cualquier grito sino como el de una niña.

Después de aceptar poco a poco que era nuevamente un mocoso de doce años se dispuso a prepararse para ir rápidamente a la academia. Se suponía que hoy vería a Kakashi-sensei junto a sus compañeros y por un momento se preguntó si Sakura y Sasuke estaban en esa misma línea, pero si no era así trataría de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para evitar muchas cosas.

Desayunó rápidamente, evitando tomar la leche caducada, y salió de su apartamento saltando por los tejados. Estaba ansioso por revivir sus días joviales.

* * *

Sasuke fue más realista que sus otros compañeros.

Se había levantado de su cama con la idea de haber viajado en el tiempo. Sabía que estaba en el pasado por varias cosas. La primera era que estaba en su antiguo apartamento en donde vivía antes de marcharse de Konoha y la segunda, porque nadie sueña en buscar un jutsu de viaje en el tiempo ¿o sí?

Así que se vistió para irse a la academia. Deseaba sinceramente que su antiguo equipo estuviera en esa misma línea junto con él, porque realmente necesitaría a Sakura para que ayudase a su hermano y al dobe para que le mate el aburrimiento.

* * *

En la academia, Sasuke estaba sentado solitariamente con sus manos sosteniendo su mentón con una expresión de seriedad como lo había hecho en el pasado. Naruto había decidido sentarse, nuevamente como lo había hecho ese mismo día en el pasado, con Sasuke dejando el lugar de en medio desocupado.

Ambos observaron cuando Sakura ingresó al aula con Ino a un lado de ella conversando amistosamente. Se les hizo raro la actitud de Sakura porque ellos sabían que ella no se peinaba en aquel tiempo, además de que las chicas no se llevaban para nada bien por su "ridícula rivalidad" que tenían por Sasuke.

Al instante, Sakura posó su mirada en dirección a sus compañeros y con un asentimiento por parte de ellos supo inmediatamente que eran los que habían viajado en el tiempo junto con ella. Se despidió de Ino para dirigirse hacia Naruto quién se hizo a un lado para que ella ocupara el asiento de en medio. Agradeció interiormente que ninguna chica le cuestionara su acción.

— ¿Cómo lo estas llevando Sakura-chan? —Cuestionó tranquilamente el rubio.

Los tres sabían perfectamente que estaban siendo observados por algún jutsu, el del tercer Hokage, así que decidieron conversar lo más natural posible sin levantar sospechas.

—Al principio fue extraño, pero ya me voy haciendo a la idea —contestó apaciblemente.

—Hmp.

Iruka entró al aula y asignó los equipos colocándolos con tres integrantes y un jōnin a su cargo.

* * *

Nuevamente en el salón de clases, y solos, se encontraban esperando a su sensei que no se dignaría a aparecer hasta dentro de una hora más, los tres decidieron hablar sobre lo que harían desde ese momento.

—Supongo que realizar un cambio o varios, que es para lo que realizamos el viaje, aunque no necesariamente se deba hacer ahora —comentó Sakura, sentada en el escritorio y balanceado sus piernas.

—Yo digo que aprovechemos el tiempo para cambiar todo lo que veamos necesario como la maldad de Gaara para impedir que invadan la aldea —opinó el jinchuriki.

—Pero siendo realistas, para hacerle eso a Gaara se tomará mucho tiempo y dado que no podemos salir de la aldea por obvias razones supongo entonces que lo dejemos para después Naruto porque hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, aunque queramos —dijo sabiamente Sakura.

—Cierto dattebayo, pero podemos hacer un intento ¿no? —Preguntó esperanzadoramente el rubio.

—Podemos hasta los exámenes chunnin –opinó el Uchiha —además, tengo que matar a los del consejo, Orochimaru, Madara y salvar a Itachi.

—No puedes dejar tu venganza, ¿verdad teme? ¿siempre piensas en matar? —Farfulló el jinchuriki haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

—Espera, dijiste ¿salvar a Itachi? Pero dado que tú mismo lo mataste entonces te refieres a ¿salvarlo de ti mismo? —Cuestionó Sakura un poco confundida.

Sasuke deseó en ese momento que Sakura fuera tan distraída como lo era Naruto.

—Algo así, también contribuyó que tuviera una extraña enfermedad que lo mató, aunque se tomará sus medicamentos —confesó sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

—Espera teme, estas queriendo decir que Sakura lo ayude ¿cierto? —Intervino el rubio —aparte tendríamos que abandonar la aldea y ser considerados renegados para eso dado que a ti mismo te tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo, sin mencionar que no contamos con la ayuda de la chica rastreadora que tenías en tu otro equipo, teme —reprochó infantilmente.

Sasuke y Sakura se preguntaron hasta cuándo el rubio superaría lo de su abandono.

—No será necesario huir dobe, recuerda que Itachi te buscó en el hotel donde te hospedaste cuando estabas con tu pervertido maestro —apuntó el Uchiha, como si ya hubiera planeado todo.

—Oh, es verdad —Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.

"Que bipolar" pensaron Sasuke y Sakura.

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar Sasuke-kun —ofreció Sakura.

—Hmp.

—Tan hablador como siempre —ironizó la chica.

—Bueno, ya veremos después qué haremos exactamente así que ahora si me permiten jojojo —el rubio se fue al escritorio para tomar el borrador y hacerle nuevamente la broma a su sensei.

—Nunca cambiarás ¿verdad? —Preguntó Sakura con resignación.

—A veces me das pena, dobe —murmuró el Uchiha.

—Ustedes son unos amargados, dattebayo –—acusó infantilmente el jinchuriki.

Un ruido sordo hizo que los tres miembros voltearan en dirección a la puerta para ver a un Kakashi con un borrador sobre su cabeza mirándolos con cansancio.

— ¡Jajajajaja cayó redondito Jajajaja dattebayo! —Carcajeó el rubio apuntando con el dedo índice a Kakashi.

"Algunas cosas no cambian" pensó el Uchiha.

—Mi primera impresión de este equipo es que son unos idiotas —señaló el Hatake con la expresión aburrida.

Sakura tuvo un tic en su ceja.

— ¿Idiotas? ¡Ja! lo dice el idiota que cayó en la trampa de ese idiota —Sakura señaló a Naruto quien asintió dándole la razón.

—Cierto —concordó el rubio.

Kakashi y los demás tenían una gota de sudor mientras observaban a Naruto.

— ¡Oye! —Se quejó —algo me dice Sakura-chan, que eso fue un insulto –acusó el rubio.

—Para nada dobe, mas bien fue un cumplido —intervino Sasuke.

—Oh bueno, está bien —Naruto les sonrió zorrunamente.

La gota de sudor se hizo más grande.

* * *

En la terraza de la academia se encontraban el team siete esperando impaciente que aquel día acabase.

— ¿Por qué no nos presentamos? —Preguntó con cansancio el Jōnin.

— ¿Por qué no lo hace usted primero para darnos una idea? —Sugirió Sakura con fastidio.

—Bueno... Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, mi pasatiempo es... Bueno tengo muchos pasatiempos, me gustan pocas cosas y me desagradan muchas otras y mis sueños... No he pensado en ellos —balbuceó de manera lenta y con un profundo aburrimiento —ahora,  
¿quién quiere continuar?

— ¡Yoooo! —Sin esperar un segundo más, Naruto levantó la mano.

Kakashi le concedió la palabra al instante.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Mi pasatiempo es conocer los distintos tipos de ramen. Me gusta el ramen y las mujeres dattebayo pero no me gustan los amigos que te abandonan por un estúpido trauma haciendo que les pateé el trasero y los haga reaccionar. Mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en Hokage, entonces la aldea dejara de despreciarme y me tratara como alguien ¡Alguien importante dattebayo! —Finalizó con su tan característica sonrisa zorruna.

Sasuke le mandó una mirada matadora.

"Este chico es raro e inquebrantable" pensó el Hatake.

—Bien ahora la chica —señaló a Sakura.

Ella suspiró.

—Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. Me gusta ayudar a los demás y pasar el tiempo con mis amigos. Me desagradan muchas cosas en realidad. Mi sueño para el futuro es ser la mejor ninja médico y ¿por qué no? Ser alumna de la Sannin Tsunade y obtener su legado —dijo como si hablara del clima.

"Pensé que estaría tras el chico bonito como las gennin de su edad. Es interesante" pensó Kakashi con perplejidad.

—Ahora tú, el chico —señaló al Uchiha.

Sasuke se contuvo de mandarlo al carajo.

–Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Mi pasatiempo es entrenar. Me gustan los tomates y patearle el trasero a un dobe en específico. No me gusta que me hostiguen ni las ridículas niñas despistadas. Lo que tengo no es un sueño porque se convertirá en un hecho y es ayudar a cierta persona y restablecer mi clan —susurró de forma misteriosa, para darle un poco de drama al asunto.

"Pensé que diría algo sobre vengarse y qué quiso decir con ayudar a alguien ¿a quién en realidad?"

"Que sexy es Sasuke"

"Tan odioso como siempre teme"

—Bien, mañana en el campo de entrenamiento número siete a las seis a. m. —Habló el Jōnin —ah, no desayunen o vomitarán —sonrió bajo su máscara.

—Hai —dijeron en coro.

El puff de Kakashi les avisó que estaban nuevamente solos.

Al instante Naruto y Sasuke se mandaron rayitos por los ojos queriéndose matar con la mirada.

Sakura suspiró y consideró que sería mejor irse y dejarlos matarse a gusto. Una elección correcta.

* * *

Al siguiente día, los tres miembros aparecieron en el campo unos cinco minutos antes de que dieran las nueve de la mañana con una perceptible sonrisa.

—Será pan comido, dattebayo —apuntó el rubio con decisión en sus ojos.

—Tengo un plan para que no gastemos ni una pizca de energía, dado que somos increíbles y de todos modos pasaríamos sin necesidad de realizar esa prueba —comentó Sakura.

—Quiero ir a entrenar y matar a ya-saben-quiénes, por lo que te apoyaré en tu plan —habló fríamente y con poco interés el Uchiha.

—Pero te acompañaremos teme, ni creas que permitiremos que nos arruines el viaje si te llegasen a sorprender en tu jodida venganza, dattebayo —exhortó el rubio.

El Uchiha resopló.

Tres horas más tarde…

— ¡Llega tarde! —acusó Naruto, señalando a su sensei con una vena remarcada en su frente.

—Es que se atravesó un gato y... —dejó la frase en el aire al observar como sus alumnos le miraban sin creerle.

"Mismo pretexto" pensaron los tres.

—Bien… —Kakashi sacó sus dos cascabeles y les explicó en qué consistía la prueba junto con las reglas y la hora limitada.

Los chicos observaron a Sakura esperando que su "grandioso plan" los salvara de hacer aquello y evitar perder su valioso tiempo. Tiempo que Naruto podría aprovechar para ir a Ichiraku y que Sasuke podría utilizar para asesinar a los del consejo.

—Son dos cascabeles —señaló Sakura de manera obvia.

Kakashi la miró como si acabara de decirle que dos más dos son cuatro y apenas se enteraba. —Verán muchachos el que no obtenga ningún cascabel regresará a la academia —explicó como si hablará del clima.

Sin embargo, Sakura sonrió triunfal.

—Somos un equipo de tres y solo hay dos cascabeles por lo que si uno de ellos no consigue un cascabel entonces se fracturaría el equipo causando una pelea sin sentido que ninguno de nosotros hará por supuesto, ya que la razón por la que son tres integrantes cuando se es gennin es porque es esencial el trabajo en equipo así que nosotros no vemos la necesidad de buscar un cascabel si eso significa que no terminaremos juntos como el equipo que somos —recitó el discurso que había estado preparando.

—Eso es dattebayo —concordó Naruto, no entendiendo muy bien todo el rollo, pero prefirió hacer como que si lo hubiese entendido.

—Opino lo mismo, es una prueba un tanto estúpida si solo dos de nosotros pasamos —agregó el Uchiha. —Además que en el nivel chunnin los equipos son esenciales y nosotros aún somos gennin por lo que es más esencial.

Kakashi los miró con una sonrisa bajo su máscara entendiendo que aquellos niños debían pasar, aunque no les hayan mostrado sus habilidades, pero a su parecer si entendieron a la primera, cosa no cierta, deberían ser considerados unos dignos gennin.

—Bien, han aprobado —anunció divertido.

—No fue tan difícil —dijeron en coro provocando que Kakashi los observara con una mirada fulminante.

"Sospecho que caí en su truco"

— ¡Mañana inician las misiones del equipo siete! ¡Dattebayo!

* * *

 _Me daría mucho gusto si dejaran un review o varios como consideren ya que eso inspira mucho ^^_

 _Hice esto pensando en SasuSaku pero me ha gustado un poco el NaruHina y también lo incluiré. T_ ambién _habrá muchas otras cosas, pero de verán más adelante..._

 _Es todo un beso ¡CHAO!_


	2. ¡Sakura da más miedo dattebayo!

**Capítulo 2.**

 **Sakura da más miedo dattebayo**.

* * *

—Sasuke, estoy en el punto A —habló el Uchiha en un intercomunicador.

—Sakura, estoy en el punto B —se escuchó a través de otro intercomunicador.

Dos minutos después...

—Naruto, estoy en el punto C ¡Dattebayo!

"No otra vez por favor" suspiró Sakura.

"El dobe no cambia" pensó el Uchiha.

—Eres lento Naruto —afirmó Kakashi con voz cansada en su intercomunicador — ¿Cuál es la distancia del objetivo?

—Cinco metros ¡Estoy en posición dattebayo!

—Hmp.

—Estoy lista.

—Okey ¡Vamos!

Los tres genin, jōnin mejor dicho, se lanzaron al ataque. Naruto fue el que atrapó su objetivo que era... ¿Un gato? Si, ese era la misión del equipo:

Recuperar la mascota perdida Tora.

—Un lazo en la oreja derecha ¿están seguros que éste es Tora? —Preguntó Kakashi desde su posición, en algún lugar del bosque.

—Completamente seguros —respondió Sasuke, mientras Sakura veía entretenida como el gato peleaba con Naruto.

—Bien, misión de búsqueda de la mascota pérdida Tora completada.

— ¡¿Qué no pueden darnos otra increíble misión?! —Exclamó con enojo y desesperación Naruto.

Kakashi podía jurar que ante ese grito posiblemente quedaría sordo.

* * *

En la oficina del Hokage se encontraba el team siete para recibir alguna otra nueva misión. Aunque los chicos ya sabían cuál.

—Oh mi pequeño Tora, mami estaba muy preocupada —habló la mujer del señor feudal mientras abrazaba, o aplastaba, al pobre gato que lloraba en sus brazos.

—En toda tu cara estúpido gato —se burló el rubio que se veía con algunos arañazos en la cara.

"No me extraña que se escape y que en el futuro lo siga haciendo" pensó Sakura con una pequeña gota de sudor en la sien.

"Es el mismo gato que se escapa cada semana. No me equivoco al decir que todo el mundo lo conoce y seguirá conociéndolo" pensó Sasuke observando al gato llorar y pedir auxilio en idioma gatuno.

—Bien, la nueva misión del equipo siete será... —intervino el tercer Hokage sosteniendo una hoja de misiones —hacer de niñera del nieto del señor feudal. Ir de compras a la aldea vecina. Ayudar a sembrar patatas...

— ¡Nooooooo viejo! —Gritó Naruto sabiendo que ninguno de sus compañeros lo haría y haciendo una 'X' con sus brazos dándole más énfasis a la orden —Yo... Digo, nosotros queremos una misión de nuestra categoría viejo. Te aseguro que estamos calificados para una misión de hasta clase S, dattebayo.

—Estamos de acuerdo —dijeron Sasuke y Sakura con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Los adultos miraron confundidos a Sasuke ya que él era del tipo de persona que no admitiría estar de acuerdo con el rubio. No al menos que viajará al pasado pero nadie lo sabía, por supuesto.

—Me preguntaba hasta cuanto tiempo lo soportarían —murmuró Kakashi con una perceptible sonrisa.

El tercer Hokage suspiró y los miró.

Miró a Sakura más de la cuenta, preguntándose si la kunoichi resistiría una misión clase C. El Hokage sabía que Sasuke estaba un poco disgustado con esas misiones, pero él no podía hacer nada, Naruto y Sakura todavía eran gennin y Sasuke apenas y superaba ese nivel, él lo sabía bien.

Aunque lo que no sabía era que los tres estudiantes de Kakashi recién graduados de la academia, no eran gennin sino jōnin que habían viajado a través del tiempo.

—Bien —el hokage suspiró y todo el mundo lo miró —si tanto lo quieren les daré una misión de rango C —. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y entre cruzó los dedos —es una misión de protección de cierto individuo.

Nadie dijo nada esperando que Naruto hiciera un escándalo por ello, que por cierto no llegó.

—Lo conocerán en seguida —murmuró después de un tiempo.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato, revelando a un hombre de media edad con una botella de alcohol en la mano.

— ¿Qué es esto? Sólo son un montón de niños ¿seguro que son ninjas? Sobre todo el enano con expresión de tarado en el rostro —siseó el hombre dándole un sorbo a su botella.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! Este enano con cara de tonto te protegerá de cualquier bandido que quiera robarte... —Señaló a su equipo —bueno, ya si hablamos de ninjas renegados o posibles asesinos bajo el mando de un corrupto, pues sencillamente morirás —ironizó con burla Naruto.

El Hokage y Kakashi suspiraron.

—De hecho, nuestras capacidades llegan solamente a buscar gatos y cuidar niños pero nadie está diciendo que ninjas asesinos aparecerán ¿verdad? Porque entonces si estaríamos en problemas —añadió Sakura, sintiendo la necesidad de vengarse de Tazuna por haberles mentido la primera vez.

—Hmp.

—Me llamo Tazuna —se presentó el hombre con una expresión de terror —soy un gran experto constructor de puentes y por lo último que dijeron será... Genial —finalizó con depresión en la voz.

Kakashi se preguntó a qué venía todo eso, nadie había mencionado a ninjas porque sencillamente era una misión C. Además, la expresión que Tazuna tenía en ese momento señalaba que sus alumnos sabían algo... Y él pronto se enteraría, porque sospechaba que los tres le ocultaban algo y muy grave.

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento número siete se hallaban los tres integrantes del renovado equipo siete con varios clones de sombra de cierto rubio, vigilando la zona.

— ¿Qué haremos mañana? —Cuestionó el jinchuriki.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿de Zabuza, Haku y los hermanos demonio? –Contestó o más bien interrogó Sakura.

Naruto asintió.

—Matarlos —sugirió el Uchiha ante la obviedad de la situación.

— ¡¿Qué no puedes dejar de pensar en matar?! —Exclamó irritado el rubio.

—Sí —contestó con simpleza Sasuke.

Naruto negó con la cabeza en resignación.

—Podemos incapacitarlos —opinó la kunoichi con una mano sobre la barbilla —recuerdo que Haku sabía sobre la anatomía del cuerpo humano y por eso logró fingir la muerte de Zabuza durante unos minutos. Por lo que yo podría dejarlos en un estado donde no puedan usar chakra para defenderse y verían que están en desventaja con nosotros y tú Naruto —miró hacia el rubio — podrías darles un monólogo para convencerlos y asunto arreglado.

—Pero Sakura-chan, se supone que no debemos mostrar nuestros poderes —dijo con seriedad.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó escéptico el Uchiha.

—Porque se supone que somos gennin y no sabemos nada, es más hay que admitir que éramos bastantes malos –contestó con obviedad el jinchuriki.

—Corrección, ustedes eran bastantes malos —el Uchiha sintió la necesidad de burlarse con arrogancia.

Naruto lo miró fulminantemente.

Sakura simplemente lo ignoró: —Pero siempre está la excusa de decir que hemos estado entrenando juntos estos meses y que por la tendencia homicida de ustedes dos; que tiende a ser que uno de ustedes termine al borde de la muerte en cada entrenamiento; yo me he visto obligada a estudiar ninjutsu médico y con mi buen control de chakra he dominado la técnica de Tsunade-sama sobre la fuerza; entre algunas otras cosas —continuó Sakura con más obviedad en la voz.

—Yo diré que desperté mi Sharingan al mes de habernos graduado; pero que he visto innecesario usarlo porque no hay peligro o la situación no lo amerita —secundó Sasuke —mis demás habilidades las usaré después de esta misión.

— ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó con confusión Naruto.

—Porque el Mangekyō Sharingan despierta al haber visto morir o haber matado a la persona que quieres, por lo que alguien de ustedes dos fingirá su muerte para que no haya sospechas del por qué lo obtuve.

—Okey teme... Aunque me sigo preguntando ¿por qué tenemos nuestras habilidades si tenemos 12 años y no las desarrollaremos hasta los 15 o 16?

Sasuke bufó por la ignorancia de Naruto.

—Porque viajamos a través del tiempo y el pergamino decía que tomaríamos el lugar de nuestros Álter ego, además que era para el bien del mundo shinobi por lo que se concluye que viajaríamos conservando nuestros poderes para mejorar algo —explicó pacientemente Sakura.

—Eso lo explica todo, dattebayo —Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.

—Sasuke-kun ¿qué pasó con el consejo? Aún no los has matado y pensé que el día de los cascabeles lo harías —preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo haré antes de irnos mañana, se darán cuenta cuándo estemos lejos y nadie sospechará de un gennin por más Uchiha que sea —informó con una sonrisa.

—Solo sé cuidadoso teme.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los tres se presentaban en la entrada de la aldea con 10 minutos de anticipación de la hora acordada.

— ¿Y bien? —Cuestionó Naruto a Sasuke.

—Sufrieron por las llamas del Amaterasu y lo hice tan impecable que nadie sabrá lo que realmente sucedió —respondió con satisfacción.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke resopló.

—Porque ayer se quedaron dormidos los tres en su oficina para mi suerte, así que moví algunas cosas aparentando que fue un cortocircuito lo que provocó el incendio —explicó lo más pacientemente que pudo; y es que la paciencia no estaba en sus habilidades.

—Pero ellos eran ninjas respetables, nadie creerá que no hayan notado el incendio —Naruto se negaba a creer la historia.

— ¡Dobe piensa! Aparente todo y en la mesa del pasillo deje un frasco con pastillas para dormir por lo que dirán que esa fue la razón por la que no pudieron salvarse y si no lo creen pues bien. Nadie pensará que fui yo ¿verdad? —inquirió con exasperación el Uchiha.

—Sabía que tenía que ir contigo, dattebayo.

Sakura se limitó a negar.

40 minutos más tarde...

—Maldito Kakashi-sensei sabía que tenía que ir a recogerlo —se quejó el rubio por una trigésima vez.

Tazuna se hallaba sentado a modo indio esperando a Kakashi junto a los demás.

30 minutos después...

— ¡Yo! —Kakashi apareció en una nube de humo saludando como si nada a todos.

— ¡¿Qué son estas horas de llegar dattebayo?! —Reclamó el jinchuriki apuntándolo acusadoramente.

—Surgió un accidente pero ya lo están investigando —contestó perezosamente agitando su mano restándole importancia.

Naruto y Sakura le mandaron una mirada de muerte a Sasuke quien ni se inmutó.

* * *

Durante el camino, Kakashi les explicó que en el país de la Ola no había ninjas y que en los cinco grades países había un líder llamado Kage. Él les dijo que no tenían que preocuparse por ser atacados. Cosa que evidentemente los tres sabían a la perfección. Siguieron caminando un poco más cuando pasaron a lado de un charco de agua. Los chicos disimuladamente se acercaron al jōnin.

—Hoy hace un buen día —comentó la chica casualmente.

Tazuna parpadeó un poco confundido sin saber a qué se refería eso, provocando que se pusiera ligeramente tenso y sintiendo como algo sucedería a continuación.

"¿Lo habrán notado?" pensó el jōnin mirándolos de reojo antes de volver su vista al frente.

—Puede ser —contestó sonriendo bajo su máscara.

Los tres chicos volvieron a su posición inicial cuando oyeron lo que querían. Unos minutos después se escuchó el sonido de algo. De repente y sin previo aviso del charco de agua salieron dos hombres que se lanzaron hacia el que se encontraba más cerca que era nada más y nada menos que Kakashi. Soltaron unas cadenas que lo ataron sin ningún esfuerzo y apretándolas entre los dos, ambos lo "descuartizaron".

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! —Gritó el rubio con ambas manos cubriendo su cara, en una actuación desesperada. Cualquier otra persona pensaría que era terror lo que emanaba de él, pero sus compañeros sabían que solo quería darle drama a lo que se avecinaba.

—Dos menos —dijeron tenebrosamente detrás de Naruto.

Los ninjas movieron las cadenas rápidamente dispuestos a hacer lo mismo que hicieron con Kakashi, pero Naruto reaccionó. Saltó inmediatamente y sacó un shuriken, el cual lanzó a la cadena enganchándola en el árbol junto a un kunai para darle más presión y asegurarla, justo como lo había hecho Sasuke en el pasado.

"Me ha agarrado" pensó uno de los bandidos.

Naruto aterrizó sobre sus garras y golpeó sus cabezas.

— ¡Ni creas que te llevaras toda la acción dobe copión! —Exclamó indignado y con enojo Sasuke, que al fin se daba cuenta de lo que se sentía copiarse de la técnica de alguien. El Uchiha se sentía ultrajado.

— ¡Ja! en tu cara teme —contestó el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna.

Los ninjas aprovechando la discusión, se desengancharon de las cadenas de sus garras y uno se dirigió hacia Sasuke mientras que él otro iba por Tazuna. Sakura se colocó delante del constructor con un puño firmemente apretado y con una mirada amenazante en su rostro.

—Atrás —exhortó la kunoichi mirando como el ninja se acercaba.

Sasuke miró al ninja con aburrimiento y con un rápido movimiento hizo los sellos del "Jutsu gran bola de fuego" antes que llegará a tocarle, provocando que el sujeto lanzará horribles gritos de dolor por las quemaduras causadas.

— ¡Te pasaste Teme! ¡Ya habíamos hablado sobre no ser sádicos! —Gritó el rubio en desaprobación.

— ¡Eres aburrido dobe! —Respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Se escuchó un "crack" y automáticamente los dos miraron hacia Sakura que había noqueado al ninja con una facilidad que la hacía parecer "cool". Ella les hizo la señal de amor y paz con sus dedos mostrando arrogancia.

— ¡Lo mismo te digo Sakura-chan! —Naruto seguía negando en desaprobación ¿es que ninguno de ellos vivía para el drama?

Tazuna mantenía sus ojos abiertos como platos a causa de la impresión.

— ¡Ya salga de allí Kakashi-sensei, Shannaro! –Exclamó Sakura, con sus manos en la boca usándolas como bocina.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Tazuna aún aturdido.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna de la chica; prefirió mirar hacia el lugar en donde se suponía que se encontrarían los restos que quedaban del jōnin. No obstante, el constructor ensanchó más los ojos viendo con sorpresa como en su lugar solo había troncos.

—Disculpen jejeje —Kakashi apareció unos segundos después, en una nube de humo, frente a todos con las manos en los bolsillos despreocupadamente—. De todas maneras, buen trabajo Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Debo decir que me sorprendieron increíblemente —les felicitó.

— ¡Jajaja somos los mejores dattebayo! —Gritó eufórico Naruto

— ¡Hey dobe copión! —Llamó Sasuke al rubio —no estas herido ¿verdad? miedosito —se burló.

— ¡Esta vez no sucedió teme! —Naruto se había cabreado.

—Ustedes no cambian —Sakura bufó.

Kakashi los examinó con cierta duda, preguntándose demasiadas cosas, pero al igual lo dejo pasar ya que no había visto sus habilidades ninguna vez. Ni siquiera en el examen de cascabeles. Pero ¿a qué se refería Naruto con "esta vez no sucedió"? Kakashi sin duda lo averiguaría.

Unos momentos después los ninja de la niebla se encontraban atados en un árbol sin poder moverse.

—Parecen chunnin de la aldea oculta de la niebla —confirmó Kakashi después de mirarlos brevemente —estos ninjas son famosos por pelear sin importar lo que sea.

— ¿Cómo han leído nuestros movimientos y derrotarnos tan fácilmente mocosos? —Preguntó uno de los hermanos.

— ¿Un charco cuándo no ha llovido en semanas? —Contestó Naruto alzando una de sus cejas ante la estupidez.

—Exacto —concordaron Sasuke y Sakura.

—Vaya, al parecer no fui el único que lo notó, inclusive podría haberlos matado en seguida pero quería ver detrás de quién estaban —mencionó el jōnin.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Cuestionó nerviosamente Tazuna.

—Quiere decir que ellos iban detrás de usted y no de nosotros, dattebayo —respondió el jinchuriki.

—No sabía que había ninjas siguiéndole, nuestra misión era simplemente protegerle de ladrones y bandidos —dijo Kakashi con seriedad —esto se ha convertido en al menos una misión de rango A.

Tazuna se quedó en silencio y preocupado.

—De haber sabido que iban ninjas a por usted, esta misión hubiera sido clasificada como A, haciéndola más costosa —prosiguió el jōnin —estoy seguro que tiene alguna razón, pero ha causado problemas al mentir sobre la misión.

El lugar quedó en tensión y Tazuna no emitió ningún sonido.

—No vamos a retirarnos de la misión; incluso si es de rango A —Sasuke fue el que rompió el silencio para sorpresa de todos.

—Cierto, además usted mismo vio que para nosotros esto es más fácil. Incluso Sakura que es la más débil, le hizo frente a uno de ellos y lo hizo parecer tan sencillo dattebayo —apoyó el hiperactivo rubio.

— ¡Eres un baka! —Exclamó irritada Sakura dándole un golpe y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo con estrellitas sobre su cabeza.

—Bien, la misión continúa —declaró Kakashi sonriendo bajo la máscara. Tampoco es que le hubieran insistido.

—Muchas gracias de verdad —agradeció Tazuna mientras levantaba a Naruto y lo colocaba en su hombro como costal de papas.

* * *

Después del incidente llegaron al puerto donde todos tomaron un pequeño bote para dirigirse al país de las Olas.

— ¿Y bien? Explíquenos —pidió Kakashi luego de unos minutos de haber zarpado.

—Creo que no tengo otra opción que decirles —Tazuna suspiró—. Miren, aunque la tierra de las Olas tiene pocos conflictos con las naciones vecinas, también se distingue por no tener una aldea oculta. Sin embargo, esto ha permitido que el corrupto de Gato haya impuesto su tiranía en el país por lo que está lleno de sufrimiento del que no se imaginan —explicó con un deje de tristeza —deberías saber Kakashi, la gran amenaza que representa mi puente para Gato. Si podemos terminarlo y hacemos otro camino para que los comerciantes viajen, importen y exporten, mi gente no tendrá que usar los medios de Gato y él perderá bastante dinero e influencia por eso. Puedo ver cómo podrían estar tentados a abandonarme, por supuesto, mi pobre y hermosa joven hija se quedará sola en el mundo... Y mi pobre nieto llorará mi muerte y gritará ¡Abuelo! ¡Quiero a mi abuelo! —lo último lo gritó con una voz que parecía ser de un animal en sufrimiento.

"No de nuevo" Sakura suspiró.

"Y Kakashi caerá ante eso. Me pregunto ¿cómo caí en eso? Ese viejo lava mejor el cerebro que Madara y Orochimaru juntos" Pensó Sasuke que aún no procesaba como Tazuna los había convencido aquella vez.

—Ya había dicho que la misión continuaría —murmuró Kakashi.

"Lo logré" Tazuna miró hacia atrás y sonrió arrogantemente.

* * *

Una vez en el puerto del país de las Olas, después del viaje tan largo, bajaron y caminaron en silencio. Naruto iba delante hasta que Sasuke se puso a su lado. Naruto siendo Naruto lo interpretó como una competición y empezó a mirar a todos lados de forma exagerada para buscar al conejo, haciendo que todos lo miraran con duda.

— ¡Teme piensa rápido! —Exclamó lanzándole una kunai. Al parecer había decidido que arrojar armas letales a su mejor amigo sin más de un segundo de aviso era una excelente manera de aliviar el aburrimiento.

— ¡¿Qué te ocurre dobe?! —Sasuke apenas se apartó del camino. Después de todo no se esperaba aquel movimiento de Naruto.

—Buena puntería —escucharon decir a Sakura que estaba ojeando el conejo blanco que la kunai de Naruto ensartó en el árbol

"Deduzco que Zabuza está por aquí cerca" pensaron los tres.

—Es un conejo de nieve ¿no es así? —Preguntó Sasuke como si nada.

Kakashi asintió y se encogió de hombros. No obstante su instinto le hizo gritar lo siguiente: — ¡Ahora todos abajo!

Naruto se echó sobre Tazuna antes que la enorme espada pasara girando sobre sus cabezas clavándose en el árbol para que al instante en el mango de ésta apareciera un ninja bastante fuerte.

—Es el ninja copia, Hatake Kakashi —susurró tenebrosamente Zabuza.

—Momochi Zabuza —dijo Kakashi en el mismo tono de voz que había usado el otro ninja.

—He venido a por el viejo —habló Zabuza mirando a Kakashi amenazadoramente.

Tazuna tragó ruidosamente.

—El demonio de la niebla —susurró Kakashi, ignorando la petición del hombre.

— ¿Demonio? Ni siquiera luce como un demonio —replicó Naruto —es más Sakura-chan da más miedo que tú, dattebayo.

—Baka —La chica golpeó al rubio.

Zabuza tenía un tic en la ceja.

— ¡Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto! —Llamó Kakashi ignorando la pelea entre sus estudiantes — ¡Hagan el triángulo de formación!

Los tres siguieron la orden muy perezosamente, como si se tratara de un simple entrenamiento de la academia, y se posicionaron alrededor de Tazuna con posturas de combate. Zabuza echó un vistazo a los ninja más jóvenes y con una sonora carcajada volvió la vista a Kakashi.

— ¿Ellos se hacen llamar a sí mismos ninja? —Cuestionó retóricamente, divertido.

Kakashi percibiendo que todo se iba a poner muy serio, levantó su bandana hacía su frente revelando su Sharingan. Antes de que el jōnin tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, vio con horror como Zabuza apareció de repente frente a Sakura.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una supuesta kunoichi de cabello ridículamente rosa —carcajeó con diversión en la voz.

Sakura frunció el ceño irritadamente. — ¿Por qué será que todos piensan que la mujer es la débil del equipo? —Preguntó con un tic en la ceja derecha.

En respuesta, Naruto creó varios clones de sombra. Sasuke activó su Mangekyou Sharingan y Sakura concentró chakra en sus puños.

Kakashi ensanchó los ojos con impresión.

Zabuza se sorprendió ante el movimiento de los gennin que él consideró como "inútiles" y tomó rápidamente su espada para apuntar a Naruto como el cebo para que en el último minuto dirigiera su espada a la cara de Sakura.

—No querrán que la frágil chica de pelo rosa vaya a... —detuvo la frase para caer inconsciente al suelo revelando a Sasuke de pie detrás de él; con su cuerpo en posición de despreocupación. En señal de haberlo noqueado. Sakura y Naruto lo miraron con confusión.

—No me gusta que me ignoren como si fuera un inútil —se justificó.

Kakashi y Tazuna miraban a los tres chicos en estado de shock.

—No será necesario dejarlo sin chakra y a decir verdad no despertará hasta después de unas horas -sentenció Sakura al terminar de examinar a Zabuza.

— ¿Cómo hicieron eso? —Inquirió Kakashi a los tres con una expresión de absoluta seriedad.

—Bueno... pues...

De la nada e interrumpiendo la explicación y para sorpresa de los adultos, una persona con una máscara blanca y roja aterrizó junto al cuerpo de Zabuza. Los tres chicos se miraron en complicidad.

—Muchas gracias por cazarlo —habló Haku, examinando a Zabuza —lo he estado buscando por mucho tiempo.

—Ninja rastreador ¿eh? —Preguntó Kakashi.

—Sí, y si me disculpan me retiro —contestó Haku desapareciendo en una nube de humo al estilo Kakashi.

—Ustedes niños ¡Son increíbles! —Alabó Tazuna con ojos en forma de corazón.

Kakashi suspiró.

—Por supuesto dattebayo.

—Hmp.

—Que modestos —murmuró Sakura sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Bien ¿en dónde está su casa? —Preguntó el Jōnin.

—Síganme, por favor —pidió Tazuna.

Kakashi les dio una última mirada de advertencia a los tres. "Esto no ha terminado, me dirán todo" Claro, todas las miradas decían más que las palabras

* * *

 _Holu, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien..._

 _Les quería preguntar si alguno de ustedes conoce un fanfic sobre Sasuke y Sakura en donde ellos son vecinos. Sakura es popular pero no le prestaba atención a su vecino y Sasuke es un "Nerd". El asunto es que a Sasuke le gusta Sakura pero no quería que ella se fijará en él por su aspecto de niño bonito, por lo que decide seguirla... El primer capítulo inicia cuando Sakura toma el sol en el jardín de su casa en bikini y ella sabe que está siendo observada y empieza a posicionarse sugerentemente. Sasuke le dice a ella que necesita mostrarle algo en su cuarto y ella a regañadientes va para saber qué cosa es. Allí Sasuke le enseña fotos de ella teniendo sexo oral con los chicos de su escuela y la chantajea. Ella tiene que ser su novia y hacerle sexo oral para que él le vaya dando poco a poco las fotos._

 _Después Sakura se enamora de Sasuke, con apariencia de nerd, pero la mamá de Sasuke no la quiere porque los vio teniendo relaciones junto a Hinata, de hecho Hinata le hizo sexo oral a Sakura y es lesbiana._

 _No me acuerdo si está terminado o esta descontinuado pero si saben cómo se llama por favor díganmelo. Es que me gustó la trama._


	3. El puente cambió de nombre

**Capítulo 3.**

 **El puente cambió de nombre.**

* * *

Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa del constructor de puentes, eran las regulares respiraciones de los integrantes del team siete y donde a simple vista se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban un poco nerviosos, por no decir desesperados, sin embargo, aparentaban estar totalmente tranquilos. El hecho de tener a Kakashi con su penetrante mirada sobre ellos no ayudaba mucho a pensar en una creíble excusa o argumento para salir del problema.

Los tres chicos se recriminaban en esos momentos ¿por qué jamás se les ocurrió pensar que estarían en una situación así? Tal vez si lo hubieran previsto, ellos hubieran pensado en varios pretextos para desviar cualquier sospecha... O tal vez solamente hubiesen acusado de loco a la persona, pero el problema fue que no lo hicieron y ahora Kakashi quería explicaciones, las cuales no tenían en esos momentos. Para ellos era simplemente absurdo e irrevocablemente inaceptable la situación en la que ahora se hallaban.

Es que ¿cómo no se les ocurrió que Kakashi Hatake, el hijo de colmillo blanco, el alumno del Yondaime, el ninja copia, el ninja Sharingan, el sujeto que ha estado en distintas batallas e inclusive el hombre que en su futuro era el Rokudaime, aquel hombre que ellos consideraban una figura paterna; iba a darse cuenta de inmediato que algo andaba mal? ¿por qué ninguno lo había contemplado? ¿en qué pensaban cuándo llegaron al pasado? ¿qué cambiar las cosas sería fácil? Pues allí estaba la respuesta: No.

Por su parte Naruto muy lógicamente, evitaba mirar a toda costa a Kakashi. El rubio sabía que si hacía contacto visual con él automáticamente soltaría toda la verdad y él no quería eso. No podía hacerle eso al teme y a Sakura-chan. Además, estaba seguro que si lo hacía lo único que conseguiría sería una mirada de incredulidad de Kakashi y una reprimenda de sus compañeros. Así que para evitar todo ese alboroto mejor decidió dejarle la responsabilidad de la creatividad de una excusa a uno de ellos. Con tal, ellos se mofaban de su inteligencia a comparación de la suya ¿no? Bien, pues era el momento para que se lo demostraran.

Sasuke, en cambio no sabía que decir y no porque no supiera realmente que decir, pero el hecho de hablar sobre un viaje en las barreras del tiempo se le hacía demasiado estúpido. Incluso catálogo ese argumento como uno de los que seguramente Naruto hubiera pensado en decir. Así que, para ahorrarse las molestias y evitar decir una reverenda estupidez decidió que lo más sensato sería dejarle el asunto a Sakura. No porque fuera un cobarde, claro que no, sino que simplemente se acordó del día en donde los tres se habían propuesto averiguar que había detrás de la máscara de Kakashi, y cuando éste los atrapó, ella rápidamente inventó una excelente mentira. Si lo hizo en aquél momento, podía hacerlo nuevamente ¿no? Al menos así demostraba no ser tan inútil como siempre había resultado ser.

Sakura a diferencia de sus otros compañeros batallaba mentalmente sobre lo que podían decir. Ella desde un principio no estaba segura de realizar aquel catastrófico viaje ¿por qué? Pues porque no quería problemas como en los que estaban ahora. A parte de todo eso y para joderles la existencia, no se podían inventar nada, puesto que ellos en un acto de estupidez total mostraron las habilidades que no podían poseer, ni aunque hubieran entrenado durante esos meses siendo gennin. Por lo que daba como conclusión que aunque milagrosamente se inventaran una excusa, se dudaba rotundamente que Kakashi se las creyera. Él no era estúpido y ellos lo sabían muy bien; y el hecho de no haber dicho palabra alguna desde que estaban dentro de la habitación, le confirmaban a Kakashi silenciosamente sus sospechas sobre ellos. Por lo que Sakura no sabía por primera vez en mucho tiempo nada, su cerebro al parecer había dejado de funcionar y estaba segura de algo, que estaban en un enorme problema y se preguntaba qué hacer ahora.

Kakashi sin embargo, y siendo ignorante de la situación, no soportaba que ninguno de los que él consideraba sus alumnos, le dijeran nada. Era como si, según él y acertadamente, no supieran que decir, como si estuvieran entre la espalda y la pared. Puesto que a simple vista lo notó. El hiperactivo Naruto estaba nervioso, cosa rara de él. El inexpresivo Sasuke estaba totalmente tranquilo pero en su fuero interno se debatía y él podía apreciarlo perfectamente. Mientras que la sensata Sakura estaba relajada y parecía aceptar cualquier cosa que en esos momentos pasaba por su mente. Así que, después de observarlos detalladamente durante unos minutos Kakashi ya no estaba tan seguro de querer saber la verdad. En su interior algo le decía que las cosas serían mejor si no preguntaba nada, que dejara todo como si no hubiese pasado pero entonces ¿por qué presentía que algo grave estaba sucediendo? Él era un simple humano por lo que poseía curiosidad pero para su desgracia siempre que su intuición le decía algo y él deliberadamente lo ignoraba, sucedían cosas terribles.

Kakashi resopló.

—Bien —dijo atrayendo la atención de sus alumnos —creo que será mejor si lo dejamos así, yo sólo puedo hacerme una idea.

Los tres chicos suspiraron.

—Lo único que puedo decir Kakashi-sensei es que confíe en nosotros —expresó el jinchuriki mirándolo con firmeza.

—No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei, todo lo sabrá en su momento —intervino Sakura —pero puedo decir que nosotros somos sus alumnos y que la confianza con usted es grande y como los ninjas que somos algunas cosas simplemente no se pueden decir.

Sasuke asintió.

—Lo entiendo —Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara —no se preocupen.

—Muy bien entonces a comer, dattebayo.

El equipo siete, un poco más relajado, salió rumbo a la cocina esperando ser alimentados por la hija de Tazuna.

* * *

En la cocina Tsunami se encontraba preparando la comida para su papá, hijo y los invitados que tenían, los cuales o más específicamente un rubio había llegado exclamando tener hambre. Por su parte, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna e Inari estaban sentados en la mesa esperando la comida de la madre del último.

Mientras todos conversaban tranquilamente Inari miraba con desprecio a los patéticos ninjas jugando a ser héroes. Sin embargo, por estar sumido en sus pensamientos y asesinando a Sasuke con la mirada no notó cuando Naruto lo miró de reojo y sonrió zorrunamente.

—Oye pequeñín —llamó el rubio provocando que Inari lo mirara con el ceño fruncido por el apodo—. En la aldea la población femenina consideran al teme como el chico más guapo, pero no pensé que te gustaría a ti también porque desde hace rato no dejas de mirarlo —dijo divertido.

Kakashi y Tazuna se rieron. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Sakura golpeó a Naruto.

—Son unos patéticos que solo morirán estando acá, mejor regresen a su aldea y sigan jugando a ser ninjas —habló con desprecio Inari.

Naruto le miró burlón. —No podemos porque tenemos como misión proteger al viejo —Tazuna lo fulminó por el apodo —y si morimos estoy seguro que nadie me extrañará. Mis padres están muertos y no cuento con un abuelo y el amor de una madre como tú —contestó despreocupadamente el rubio.

Inari lo vio con los ojos abiertos.

—A mí tampoco me extrañarían —murmuró audiblemente el Uchiha —mi familia está muerta, vivo solo y mi único familiar vivo está lejos de mí.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos por la naturalidad con la que Sasuke habló de Itachi, según él, Sasuke lo odiaba a muerte pero ahora parecía apreciarlo como si lo de su clan ya no le importara. El chico parecía saber algo.

—Yo si tengo padres y por ellos soy feliz, no he conocido el dolor de perder a un ser querido y si lo hiciera entonces viviría para que en donde quiera que se encuentre se sintiera orgulloso de mí para que no me considere una cobarde inmadura —comentó Sakura mandándole puñaladas verbales a Inari.

En toda respuesta Inari se levantó de su asiento para irse a su habitación sin decir absolutamente nada. El comedor quedó en silencio.

—Coof —Kakashi tosió dramáticamente.

* * *

Durante toda la semana de estadía en el país de la Olas, el equipo siete estuvo ayudando a Tsunami y Tazuna, Kakashi no los puso a entrenar el control de chakra en los árboles porque sabía que ellos ya lo controlaban, o mejor dicho los gennin estuvieron ayudando a Tazuna y a Tsunami con sus cosas. Los tres muchachos sospechaban que Kakashi se estaba aprovechando de su poder para explotarlos con lo que él debería de hacer pero nadie dijo nada.

En venganza a eso último, Sakura escondió los libros de icha-icha paradise pero jamás esperó que Sasuke los encontrara y quemara con su Amaterasu provocando que el pobre de Kakashi se desmayará por tal "cruel asesinato". Naruto se la pasó reclamándoles y se había molestado con ellos por no invitarlo a la travesura. Cuando había llegado el día en que sería el ataque de Zabuza y Haku, los gennin estaban en alerta y Naruto dejó un clon de sombra en casa de Tazuna para que llegado el momento los pudiera defender.

Sasuke y Sakura tenían sus sentidos activados, después de todo planeaban no asesinar a ninguno de ellos porque simplemente no se lo merecían. Sabían que Zabuza había reflexionado tras la muerte de Haku y si él hubiera vivido después de ese acontecimiento estaban seguros que el ninja habría escogido su cambio al camino del bien.

Kakashi caminaba junto a Tazuna perezosamente. El jōnin estaba aburrido, sin sus libros él no sabía cómo vivir. Unos minutos más tarde cuando llegaban al puente los adultos notaron algo extraño.

—Qué raro —murmuró Tazuna deteniéndose abruptamente —no veo a ninguno de mis hombres trabajando.

Para ese momento Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura prestaron atención a su alrededor. El lugar estaba vacío y una niebla conocida por los ninjas se apoderaba del espacio.

—Bien creo que esto es un trabajo para ¡EL EQUIPO SÚPER GENIAL DE KONOHA CON EL SEXY NARUTO, DATTEBAYO! –Exclamó el jinchuriki con el puño en alto y un fondo luminoso atrás, revelando sus posiciones.

Se escuchó un golpe después de eso.

Zabuza junto a Haku rápidamente aparecieron frente a ellos.

—Chicos estamos por comenzar un enfrentamiento con un ninja peligroso ¿podrían tomárselo con seriedad? –Preguntó Kakashi con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí —contestaron los gennin.

Kakashi negó resignado. Tazuna tragó ruidosamente.

Zabuza, por su parte tenía el ceño cada vez más fruncido y estaba en todo su derecho porque no todos los días era completamente ignorado como si fuera un simple ninja debilucho y no "El temible demonio de la niebla" como era conocido. Malditos niñatos.

—He venido por el chiquillo que me noqueó —anunció con irritabilidad.

Kakashi y Tazuna se sorprendieron por el cambio de objetivo de Zabuza.

—No es justo ¿por qué siempre al teme? —Gruñó el rubio mirando molesto a Zabuza sin percatarse que prácticamente había echado de cabeza a su mejor amigo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ninja rango S se posicionó frente a Sasuke.

—De modo que has sido tú —afirmó con ponzoña en la voz.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y asintió, preparándose para el desafío.

— ¡Aléjate de Sasuke! —Gritó Kakashi descubriéndose su ojo Sharingan —antes de tocarlo deberás pasar sobre mí —advirtió, caminando hacia ellos.

Zabuza rió divertido.

—Demasiado tarde —dijo Zabuza, alzando su espada para dirigirla hacia el Uchiha.

Kakashi con terror intentó correr hacía ellos pero no contó con que Haku se interpusiera en su camino.

—Soy la herramienta de Zabuza de modo que no permitiré que interfieras en su objetivo —argumentó el chico.

Naruto escuchó aquello y no pudo evitar enojarse.

—Por Kami ¿qué sigue? qué nos cuentes una dramática historia en donde por tener tu línea de sangre mataran a todo tu clan? ¿qué el rarito sin cejas te adoptó como un instrumento? ¿qué eres capaz de dar tu vida por él? —Cuestionó retóricamente el rubio.

Sakura se posicionó a lado de Tazuna por si algo salía mal. Después de todo no habían planeado nada para ese día.

Haku quedó sorprendido ante lo dicho por Naruto pues era exactamente lo que le había sucedido. Kakashi, agradeciendo que el alboroto de Naruto haya distraído al ninja, volvió a correr para llegar hacia Zabuza con la esperanza de encontrar a Sasuke todavía con vida. Mientras Zabuza, al escuchar lo que había dicho el rubio, había detenido la espada a unos centímetros del cráneo de Sasuke. Obviamente el Uchiha había pensado utilizar su Susanoo para protegerse y después el Tsukuyomi para dejar inconsciente al ninja.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —demandó Zabuza con furia.

Kakashi se detuvo al estar cerca del ninja, posicionándose frente a Sasuke que gruñó por intervenir en su enfrentamiento.

— ¿Telepatía? —Respondió dudoso el jinchuriki.

—No mientas —amenazó Haku preparando sus agujas.

—Ahora vuelvo a ser ignorado —murmuró el Uchiha atrayendo nuevamente la atención de Zabuza hacia él.

—Creo que no pintamos nada aquí —dijo Sakura a Tazuna el cual asintió un poco incómodo.

—Supongo que no ser por el que pelean es absolutamente molesto. Te hace sentir irrelevante, ahora entiendo al mocoso tarado —comentó el anciano, limpiándose el sudor de su frente. Naruto le mandó una mirada de muerte.

—No te preocupes vejete que después de matar al mocoso iré a por ti —prometió Zabuza riendo sádicamente y olvidándose del jinchuriki.

—Por eso dicen que tengas cuidado con lo que deseas —espetó divertida la kunoichi.

De la nada, aparecieron grandes espejos de hielo encerrando a Naruto en ellos. Una técnica inofensiva para la reencarnación del hijo del Rikodō Sennin y poseedor de Kurama. Kakashi se preocupó por el rubio.

—En poco tiempo morirá —apuntó Zabuza con mirada divertida.

— ¡Sakura ayuda a Naruto! —Ordenó el jōnin con preocupación.

Sakura sin embargo se quedó quieta en su sitio.

—De nada servirá que mandes a una débil niña de cabello rosa, no seas absurdo —siseó burlonamente el renegado.

Sasuke rió. Kakashi lo miró mal. Sakura tuvo un tic en la ceja.

— ¡¿Tienes un problema conmigo?! ¡Siento no poder tener el cabello de otro color o una mirada sádica y psicópata como la tuya! —Exclamó irritada — ¡Pero no soy ninguna débil!

Acto seguido, Sakura corrió y saltó ante la asombrada mirada de todos, incluido Sasuke y Naruto que no la habían visto atacar así desde la guerra, cayó cerca de los espejos de Haku y estampó su puño en el suelo creando así un enorme cráter y rompiendo los espejos en el proceso, para sorpresa de todos.

—La Sannin Tsunade... —Susurraron Zabuza, Haku y Kakashi con asombro.

Naruto corrió hacia Tazuna, espantado y se ocultó detrás de él.

—Esto no es nada, me controle porque estamos sobre un puente en construcción —puntualizó arrogantemente.

Todos los presentes se estremecieron al saber que la kunoichi no había usado toda la fuerza que poseía. Naruto y Sasuke sabían que si Sakura activaba el sello "Arte Ninja de Creación de Renacimiento-Jutsu Fuerza de Centenar" sería el fin para quien provocara su furia.

—Creo que te subestime —aceptó Zabuza tronando su cuello.

Haku se colocó a un lado de su jefe sin saber que más hacer dado que su técnica ya no servía ante Sakura.

—Muy bien, creo que es hora de terminar con esta absurda pelea —interrumpió Sasuke, saliendo detrás de Kakashi y mirando a Zabuza y Haku a los ojos. Los ninjas se sorprendieron al mirar al Uchiha con el Mangekyō sharingan.

—Tsukuyomi.

Después de eso se escuchó como los cuerpos de Zabuza y Haku caían al suelo.

— ¡Teme yo también quería pelear! —Reclamó el rubio, saliendo detrás de Tazuna.

— ¡Cállate miedosito! —Gritó Sasuke, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Kakashi y Tazuna estaban impresionados con el SasuSaku ya que sus habilidades eran increíbles para su corta edad.

"Sakura dijo que quería ser entrenada por Tsunade" pensó Kakashi al recordar la presentación de Sakura "sospecho que tiene un excelente control de chakra y no me sorprendería si supiera jutsus médicos".

— ¡Bravo chicos ustedes son geniales! –Proclamó Tazuna —¡Si llegasen a casarse sus hijos serían los más poderosos ninjas jamás vistos!

Sakura se sonrojo perceptiblemente. Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la palabra "poderosos"

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó indignado Naruto — ¡Sakura-chan se casará conmigo!

Kakashi suspiró acercándose a Tazuna y cubriendo su ojo Sharingan.

"Ahora que lo medito en esta misión fui completamente inútil. Los chicos se hicieron cargo de todo sin mi ayuda" pensó el jōnin.

—Lo que faltaba —Tazuna se llevó su mano a su frente negando dramáticamente — ¡Un triángulo amoroso!

Sakura no lo soportó más, pegó un grito y cayó al suelo desmayada.

"Sakura-chan sigue comportándose como una niña enamorada cada que la emparejan con el teme" pensó el rubio resignado y con la frente de negro "debería aceptar que Sakura-chan siempre estará enamorada del teme y no de mi"

Sasuke miró con el ceño fruncido a Sakura. Él definitivamente no la quería como pareja pero su poder era admirable.

—Creo que Zabuza fue un inútil y no pudo deshacerse de ustedes —secundó una voz al otro lado del puente.

Gato traía una estampida de matones detrás de él.

—Sasuke, te doy permiso para deshacerte de ellos —otorgó perezosamente Kakashi yendo hacía Sakura para cargarla.

El aludido sonrió arrogante. Naruto frunció el ceño resignado por no tener acción.

—Susanoo.

En menos de un minuto la mano del Susanoo arrojó a los matones junto a Gato al mar. Desgraciadamente para ellos, ninguno sabía nadar por lo que el bien triunfó. Justo dos minutos después, Inari apareció junto a una estampida de hombres armados con palos y productos de jardinería encabezados por él.

—Han llegado tarde —habló Tazuna divertido —la chica y el chico emo se encargaron de todo. Gato está muerto.

Sasuke tuvo un tic en su ceja. Todos se sorprendieron.

* * *

Durante el camino a casa del constructor de puentes, Naruto cargaba a Haku, Kakashi a Zabuza y Sasuke, a regañadientes, a Sakura. Inari le contó a Tazuna sobre el clon de Naruto y cómo éste los defendió a él y a Tsunami.

Zabuza y Haku despertaron después que Sasuke deshiciera el jutsu estando atados a cuerdas de chakra que Kakashi siempre lleva consigo. Sin embargo, Zabuza y Haku se mostraron tranquilos.

—No sé qué pasará a partir de ahora —murmuró Kakashi rascándose la nuca.

—Opino que los dejemos ir —sugirió Sakura como si hablara de la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

Kakashi la miró como si estuviera loca.

— ¡Yo digo lo mismo, dattebayo! —Exclamó Naruto y al instante lanzó varios kunai hacia los ninjas, cortando las cuerdas de chakra y dejándolos escapar ante la incrédula mirada de Kakashi.

Zabuza y Haku desaparecieron.

— ¿Sabes que son peligrosos y están libres? —Cuestionó sorprendido el jōnin.

— ¿Poderosos? Sakura y Sasuke los vencieron —dijo como si eso explicara todo y de hecho lo hacía —además, en el fondo son buenos, dattebayo.

Kakashi prefirió no discutir.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Sasuke les había mostrado el destino original de ellos. La muerte de los dos y cómo al final habían sido marionetas en la cuarta guerra ninja. Claro, Zabuza y Haku nunca dirían nada.

Por su parte y para terminar la misión, Tazuna como agradecimiento nombró al puente "SasuSaku". Ganándose miradas de muerte por parte de Sasuke, una de agradecimiento por Sakura y otra de dolor y sufrimiento de Naruto que internamente maldecía su mala suerte en aquella misión.

—Bien equipo, volveremos a Konoha.

* * *

En una cueva oscura y fría muy lejos de Konoha y el país de las Olas, se hallaban dos peligrosos ninjas con miradas atemorizantes.

—Su misión debió acabar hace un par de días.

—Hmp.

—Y se confirmó que un enemigo poderoso mató al consejo sin dejar rastro.

—Es hora de ir a Konoha.

* * *

 _Aclaración: La actitud de Sasuke hacia Sakura es porque él no la ama, solo la ve como una compañera pero no como pareja. Muchos fanfic colocan a Sasuke con Sakura sin explicar bien como él se enamora de ella. Todos saben que Sakura siempre amará a Sasuke. Sin embargo, Sasuke no sabe amar -sin mencionar a Itachi- por eso no puedo ponerlo saltando de la alegría por la insinuación de Tazuna por lo que el amor entre ellos nacerá conforme vaya publicando los capítulos._

 _¿Quiénes serán aquellos misteriosos ninjas? ¿por qué irán a Konoha?_

 _Aún sigo esperando que me digan el nombre del fanfic que puse en el capítulo anterior. No sean así, si lo conocen díganmelo. También quiero agradecer a todos los que han comentado. ¡Gracias!_

 _Uchiha Kushina 96 Igual te quiero mandar saludos y agradecimientos. Espero que te haya gustado de verdad el capítulo. Un secreto, al escribir la última parte pensé en ti. Por eso los puse._

 _Es todo queridas. Me despido un beso ¡CHAO!_


	4. Le hice un favor al mundo

**Capítulo 4.**

 **Le hice un favor al mundo.**

* * *

Una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente en el lugar alborotando las hojas de los árboles y produciendo un sonido de ventisca. Los ninjas caminaban con tranquilidad y a paso lento, después de todo no había prisa para llegar a su destino. El bosque estaba solitario y la atmósfera era tensa. Nada de lo que no estuviesen acostumbrados.

El sujeto de ojos rojos tenía la sensación de que algo no estaba bien, y era ese algo, que lo tenía agobiado y preocupado, lo que lo había impulsado a volver a la que alguna vez fue su aldea. La noticia sobre la muerte de los que le habían ordenado masacrar a su clan le había sorprendido. Incluso el Sandaime no le había sabido explicar lo que en realidad pasó. No había rastro de nada ni de nadie. Sin duda Itachi Uchiha descubrió que alguien más ya sabía el secreto de lo que había acontecido esa noche en realidad y su principal objetivo sería alguien:

Uchiha Sasuke.

Y él sin duda no iba a permitir que le hicieran algo a su hermano menor.

* * *

Cuando apenas habían llegado a la entrada de la aldea el equipo siete notó de inmediato el gran alboroto que había entre los aldeanos de Konoha. Los gennin confundidos miraron hacia el jōnin con interrogantes sobre sus cabezas. Kakashi sin embargo, igual de confundido que sus alumnos, no les dijo nada y antes de que ellos le preguntaran sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, él desapareció en su característico "puff" de una nube de humo. Seguramente para informarse y darle el reporte de la misión al Sandaime.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia a la huida de Kakashi, decidiendo que si no querían quedarse con la duda lo mejor sería ir e informarse por ellos mismos. Aunque la curiosidad mataba al gato, pero ellos no eran gatos y podían ser todo los curiosos que quisieran.

—Con todo respeto Sandaime —la seria voz de Shikaku Nara fue lo primero que escuchó Kakashi al aparecer en la oficina del Hokage. —La gente sigue asustada por el asesinato de los del consejo. Temen que un ninja peligroso esté entre nosotros y lo peor es que los de la seguridad de Konoha no lo hayan detectado.

Hiruzen suspiró y posó su vista en los papeles de su escritorio.

—Sin duda ya estoy viejo para el puesto —murmuró con voz cansada.

Shikaku no cambió su expresión de seriedad.

—Kakashi sé que estás ahí —señaló Shikaku mirando hacia donde el jōnin se encontraba escondido.

Kakashi salió detrás de un mueble con sus manos tras su nuca sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Bueno, solo he venido a entregar el reporte de la misión en el país de la Ola.

* * *

— ¡Arg! —Gruñó Naruto halando sus rubios cabellos con exasperación y mirando con creciente enojo a Sasuke. — ¡Genial teme sencillamente genial! ¿no quieres ir y asesinar a Madara, Kabuto y Orochimaru para que el mundo pierda la cabeza? —Cuestionó con sarcasmo.

Después de ir al Ichiraku a comer por petición de Naruto y que Teuchi les contara lo que había acontecido en los días en donde estuvieron ausentes, el equipo siete se enteró entonces porque la aldea estaba alborotada:

Por la muerte de los ninjas respetados y poderosos en su época y porque nadie sabía quién era el asesino, la gente temía y lo peor era que no había consejo nuevo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. —Ustedes saben que le hice un favor al mundo —se justificó el Uchiha mientras metía despreocupadamente sus manos en sus bolsillos —recuerden que gracias a mí ya no existen los ANBU raíz.

Naruto furioso por la respuesta, pateó una piedra que estaba cerca de él mandándola hacía el río.

—No veo porque deba preocuparnos el asunto —comentó Sakura distraídamente —lo importante es que nadie sospecha de Sasuke-kun y además por lógica Shikaku Nara formará parte del nuevo consejo.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

—Además, —prosiguió la kunoichi —dejar vivos a Zabuza y Haku es más impresionante que la muerte de esos corruptos.

Naruto negó con la cabeza en resignación.

* * *

—El problema radica en que el intruso está entre nosotros y si no ha atacado aún, quiere decir que está esperando el momento perfecto. —explicó Shikaku después que Kakashi se uniera a la conversación.

Kakashi se tomó la barbilla y miró hacia el techo.

—Lo que me gustaría saber es ¿por qué atacar directamente a los consejeros? ¿por qué no al Hokage o a la aldea? Claramente no se trata de una invasión —opinó el jōnin.

Hiruzen apartó la vista de ellos y negó con la cabeza.

—El tiempo ha pasado y no debemos permitir que pase más. Tiene que seleccionar al futuro consejo, Sandaime y reforzar la seguridad en la aldea —declaró el Nara tomando asiento.

—Podemos mejor elegir al futuro Gondaime ¿no les parece señores?

Kakashi y Shikaku se miraron asombrados.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura seguían en el campo de entrenamiento número siete reflexionando sobre lo que habían cambiado. Los tres ninjas se encontraban sentados a modo indio en círculo y en silencio, claramente cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Naruto pensaba seriamente sobre lo que cenaría en la noche ¿sería ramen de miso o tonkotsu ramen? ¿por qué Kami tenía que ponerle decisiones tan difíciles? El jinchuriki tenía serios problemas de elección, pero siendo Naruto como es, concluyó rápidamente que para evitarse problemas sobre su cena lo mejor, y lo más lógico, sería arrojar una moneda al aire y que esa definiera la decisión final, sería su suerte la que decidiera por él. Una idea bastante inteligente en su pequeña mente.

Sasuke sin embargo, estaba de lo más tranquilo sin pensar nada en realidad. Los aldeanos de Konoha siempre armaban alboroto por cualquier cosa, no era nada del otro mundo que estuviese asustados por un simple asesinato en su "pacífica" aldea. Después de todo, ellos seguían creyendo en las mentiras del ahora muerto consejo. Sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que la verdad saliera a la luz. Él se encargaría de revelar los actos turbios del consejo y les abriría los ojos a todos. Así su hermano podría volver como el héroe que siempre fue. Sasuke Uchiha lo tenía todo planeado.

Sakura siendo la más sensata del equipo, por lógica, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todos los pocos cambios que habían realizado, desde que habían aparecido en esa línea, trajeran consecuencias que no habían sucedido en su línea original de tiempo. Lo primero era la muerte de los del consejo y las consecuencias ya estaban floreciendo. Lo segundo era la vida de Zabuza y Haku ¿qué podía suceder? Estaba segura que Zabuza no haría nada malo pero tampoco era que el renegado se redimiera como lo había hecho Sasuke-kun ¿verdad?

* * *

—No hay que precipitarse Hokage-sama. —Dijo Kakashi lenta y tranquilamente.

Shikaku asintió.

—Además, no hay candidatos para el puesto. —Prosiguió Kakashi —a menos que sea uno de los dos Sannin, por supuesto.

Hiruzen apoyó sus codos en su escritorio, entrelazó sus dedos y colocó su mentón sobre ellos.

—Jiraiya sería una buena opción —opinó tras unos minutos de reflexión el Nara —pero temo decir que no es su estilo.

Kakashi sonrió nerviosamente bajo su máscara.

— ¿Qué hay de Tsunade? Es la descendiente del primer Hokage y una de los tres Sannin —informó Kakashi.

"Además" pensó Kakashi con una sonrisa "se impresionaría al ver a Sakura".

Los tres hombres quedaron en silencio, cada uno reflexionando la situación.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro? —Inquirió el ninja más alto, con una sonrisa divertida por el reto próximo reto. —Apuesto a que esa aldea ha reforzado su seguridad después de lo acontecido.

Itachi simplemente asintió sin mirarle.

Los ninjas siguieron su camino a paso lento y silencioso.

* * *

— ¿Y bien? —Cuestionó Sakura después de unos minutos de reflexión.

Naruto y Sasuke la miraron sin entender.

Sakura resopló. — ¿Qué esperamos? No creerán que las cosas se arreglen si estamos aquí sin hacer nada, ¿cierto?

Los chicos la observaron sin entenderle aún.

— ¿De qué hablas Sakura-chan? —Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

—Sobre lo del consejo. Debemos informarnos de todo —dijo con bastante obviedad. —No podemos estar aquí y pretender que se resuelva todo milagrosamente si no hacemos nada, estoy completamente segura que las consecuencias deberán aparecer en cualquier momento.

Sasuke y Naruto asintieron mientras el entendimiento les llegaba a la mente.

—En estos momentos es donde la técnica de los dibujitos raros de Sai servirían para espiar —se lamentó Naruto.

* * *

—Bueno, creo que tienen razón, aún no hay candidato perfecto y lo mejor en estos momentos es elegir al nuevo consejo —siseó Hiruzen desde su asiento, observando a los jōnin.

—Siendo así déjeme proponer a Shikaku —sugirió Kakashi con las manos en sus bolsillos despreocupadamente.

Shikaku se sorprendió y posó su vista de Kakashi al Sandaime.

—Él era la opción más viable —concordó el Sandaime —y dado que tú tienes a un equipo de gennin como su instructor —una ataque de tos lo interrumpió, —temo decir que Tsunade ocupará el otro puesto que pensaba otorgarte a ti Kakashi para ser parte del consejo.

Kakashi sonrió agradecido. Él no quería ese aburrido puesto, ¡No! Él estaba feliz con lo que tenía en esos momentos.

—Decisiones sabias Sandaime —felicitó Kakashi despreocupadamente.

Hiruzen negó con la cabeza sabiendo de antemano el pensamiento de Kakashi.

—Bien, supongo que no tengo otra opción que acoplarme —murmuró con pereza Shikaku.

* * *

Después de transcurridos unos días y que se les informara a todos los aldeanos sobre la decisión y elección del nuevo consejo, también después de que aparentemente todos se calmaran además que el Sandaime había enviado de misión a unos ANBU de su confianza en busca de la princesa de las babosas, todo parecía mucho más normal como si ya se hubiesen olvidado del asunto.

Aunque el misterio del asesino aún estaba en investigación.

Por otro lado, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto esperaban con ansias el momento en el cual Kakashi llegase y les comunicara sobre su inscripción a los exámenes chunnin.

— ¿Qué creen que haremos cuando estemos en el bosque y el pedófilo aparezca? —Cuestionó Naruto después que Kakashi desapareciera tras su última misión clase D.

Sasuke gruñó. —Realmente desearía que no le dijeran así, me hace sentir escalofríos.

—Y nosotros realmente desearíamos que jamás te hayas escapado con él —contraatacó Sakura.

—Sin mencionar que te dio un chupetón y ansiaba tu cuerpo teme —añadió burlonamente el jinchuriki.

Sasuke bufó y rodó sus ojos.

—No todo lo que deseas se puede cumplir, Sasuke-kun.

—Luego me preguntan porque me fui de la aldea y los quise matar...

* * *

Unas semanas después...

Los jōnin encargados de los 9 novatos y del equipo Gai, se encontraban en la oficina del hokage para recibir instrucciones. Hiruzen los observó con una expresión de seriedad.

—Los he llamado para informarles que los exámenes chunnin se llevarán a cabo en unas semanas —informó mirándolos con cansancio —me preguntaba si les gustaría inscribir a alguno de sus gennin para los exámenes chunnin.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai y Asuma asintieron a la vez.

—Me gustaría recomendar a mis tres gennin —propuso Kakashi.

"Realmente ni siquiera necesitan tomar el examen ya que lo pasarían con tiempo récord" pensó con una perceptible sonrisa.

—Mis gennin igual califican para el examen —hablaron al mismo tiempo Asuma y Kurenai, ambos se sonrojaron por coincidir.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ellos no están listos! —Gritó como poseído Iruka con preocupación en la voz.

Kakashi lo miró molesto — ¿Cómo sabes si están listos o no?

Iruka resopló.

— ¡Yo fui su instructor en la academia! ¡Los conozco mejor que nadie! ¡Apenas llevan cuatro meses siendo gennin! —Exclamó con obviedad.

—Cierto Kakashi, yo mismo hice que mis alumnos esperaran un año para que los inscribiera al examen —intervino Gai dándole la razón al moreno.

—Ahora son nuestros alumnos —declaró Kakashi siendo apoyado por Asuma y Kurenai. —Y sabemos si están o no listos —dijo en un tono que no admitía replica.

—No sé qué es lo que pretenden probar —murmuró Iruka cruzándose de brazos.

Hiruzen simplemente se encogió de hombros.

* * *

—Saben chicos —habló Naruto atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros —siento que algo sucederá.

Sasuke bufó. — ¿Ahora eres adivino o clarividente, dobe?

— ¡No! ¡Es en serio! —Gritó exasperado el rubio —es como si algo importante fuera a suceder pronto.

Sasuke rodó los ojos decidiendo ignorar las tonterías de su mejor amigo.

—Creo que son los nervios Naruto —intervino Sakura, tratando de calmar al jinchuriki —tal vez sea la presión de los exámenes chunnin.

Al terminar la frase, sus compañeros la miraron como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas y con expresión que se leía "No lo dices en serio ¿verdad?". Sakura mejor no dijo nada.

Los tres estaban esperando, en el mismo puente en donde Kakashi les había informado que los había inscrito a los exámenes, al jōnin que no se dignaba a aparecer.

—Tienes razón Sakura-chan —dijo finalmente Naruto, no muy seguro.

Sakura le sonrió amablemente.

—Igual y tu estupidez ya te está dominando —opinó divertido Sasuke.

Naruto lo miró enfadado.

* * *

—Bien es el momento —declaró Kisame a unos centímetros detrás de Itachi, el cual se encontraba con el Mangekyō Sharingan activado.

—Tenemos que ser cuidadosos —advirtió Itachi mientras cargaba los cuerpos de los ninjas, ahora noqueados, que vigilaban la entrada.

Kisame sonrió con arrogancia. —Nadie sabrá lo que en realidad pasó —comentó con mofa —su seguridad es patética, ni aunque fueron sido víctimas de un asesinato sospechoso son capaces de mejorarla.

Itachi desactivó su Mangekyō Sharingan y lo miró serenamente.

—No es asunto nuestro —declaró el Uchiha —recuerda a lo que hemos venido.

—No sé porque quieres que nos separemos para encontrar al mocoso —se quejó Kisame —no es un gran reto, Itachi.

—Solo es prevención.

Itachi no le revelaría su verdadero objetivo a Kisame. De igual manera ya le había avisado al tercero sobre su "visita".

* * *

—Los he recomendado para los exámenes chunnin —anunció Kakashi apareciendo frente a ellos.

Los tres asintieron con complicidad.

—Aquí están las solicitudes —les extendió las hojas a cada uno. —Preséntense mañana a la dirección y hora señaladas en la hoja, es un examen individual. —Kakashi miró con disimulo a Sakura —no es necesario que los tres asistan —mintió disimuladamente.

Sasuke y Naruto miraron con burla a Sakura. Sakura miró a Kakashi con una vena en su frente. Kakashi presintiendo peligro decidió desaparecer en su tan característica nube de humo.

* * *

—Sandaime.

Hiruzen reconoció aquella voz y automáticamente volteó a verlo.

Itachi Uchiha estaba de pie frente a él.

— ¿Cómo has estado Itachi? —Cuestionó con preocupación.

* * *

 _N/A: Muy corto lo sé pero quería dejarles la duda. Además, el próximo capítulo será más largo y habrá más interacción Sasuke-Itachi entre otras cosas._

 _Uchiha Kushina 96: Espero que te esté gustando de verdad y sí, es una costumbre pero es linda ¿no? Bueno, un saludo y agradecimiento a ti._


	5. ¡Encuentros drámaticos ninja!

**Capítulo 5.**

 **Encuentros dramáticos ninja.**

* * *

Sin previo aviso Naruto dio un giro, para la sorpresa de sus compañeros, y con su dedo índice señaló hacia las tres cuadradas rocas.

—Konohamaru sé que eres tú —bramó el rubio entrecerrando sus ojos.

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura tenían varias gotas de sudor en sus nucas ante tan infantil escena. De un rápido movimiento el equipo Konohamaru se quitó el gran disfraz, el cual según ellos, los clamuflajeaba para el ataque, y como una entrada triunfal, los niños se posicionaron en un triángulo de formación.

—Me has atrapado ¡justo lo que esperaba de mi rival! —Exclamó el niño con una gran sonrisa.

—Konohamaru nos ha dicho que eres genial ¿jugarías al ninja con nosotros? —murmuró tímidamente Moegi.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, un poco asombrado por el halago y con una radiante sonrisa respondió: –Claro ¿por qué no?

Sasuke carraspeó.

—Naruto, en verdad no creo que sea el momento para eso. Recuerda que hace unos segundos estabas preocupado por algo —intervino Sakura antes que el Uchiha decidiera usar la fuerza bruta para centrar a Naruto en los asuntos importantes.

Konohamaru frunció el ceño ante lo mencionado.

—Pero Sakura-chan eso puede esperar...

— ¡Pero qué gran frente tienes! —Interrumpió el Sarutobi de repente, para molestar a la chica que no quería que el rubio jugara con ellos.

Claro, no pensó en las consecuencias.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! —La kunoichi prácticamente gruñó.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. Naruto y Konohamaru temblaron.

—Dijo que tenías una gran frente —contestó Udon inocentemente.

Sakura giró su cabeza en dirección a Udon tanto que parecía poseída, el niño se arrepintió de haber contestado y Naruto sintió un Deja vü.

— ¡Los mataré!

Sin pensarlo dos veces el equipo Konohamaru junto a Naruto comenzaron a correr siendo perseguidos por una Sakura cuya mirada prometía mucho dolor y estrangulamientos, pero, aunque Naruto no hubiese tenido la culpa, él optó por correr porque teniendo años de práctica con la kunoichi intrínsecamente tenía la experiencia de haber visto el infierno de cerca gracias a ella y sabía que Sakura terminaría moliéndolo a golpes si lo atrapaba.

Sasuke resopló mientras observaba como la tierra se levantaba a medida que sus compañeros corrían a una velocidad que ni siquiera en la guerra habían utilizado ¿Por qué sus compañeros no se podían tomar algo enserio? El Uchiha pateó una piedra con irritación y se dispuso a caminar tranquilamente hacia la dirección en donde se habían dado a la fuga. Tal vez sería divertido ver como Sakura los golpeaba sin piedad.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

—Encontrar al mocoso fue demasiado fácil —Kisame sonrió ladinamente desde lo alto de un edificio mientras observaba el alboroto que estaba causando la persecución. —Es tan escandaloso.

El renegado optó por observar divertido antes de entrar en acción para no levantar sospechas.

* * *

En un puesto de comida en el centro de la aldea se encontraban Shikaku, Asuma y Kakashi tomando unas bebidas mientras conversaban sobre el regreso de Tsunade.

—Algo no anda bien —murmuró repentinamente Kakashi cambiando el tema tan abruptamente.

Los jōnin lo observaron con interrogantes.

— ¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó Asuma con un cigarrillo en su boca.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza. —Algo no está bien y será mejor que vaya a comprobarlo —contestó a medida que se levantaba de su asiento para retirarse.

Shikaku y Asuma lo imitaron rápidamente.

—Qué clase de compañeros seriamos si te dejáramos ir solo ¿eh?

* * *

—No es momento para formalidades, Sandaime —el Uchiha posó su seria mirada hacia Hiruzen en gesto de estar aburrido —he venido para informarme de lo acontecido.

Hiruzen suspiró con cansancio.

¿Por qué todo se tenía que complicar? Primero estaba el asesinato de los consejeros de la aldea que viéndolo de cierto modo era más un beneficio que un prejuicio, pero el problema radicaba en que no se sabía quién o por qué fueron asesinados y lo segundo, que dentro de la aldea se encontraba un renegado a los ojos de todos y si algún habitante llegaba a verlo todo se iba a complicar más de la cuenta.

Sin duda ya estaba viejo para el puesto.

—Itachi, solo sabemos que el asesino usó una clase de fuego negro. Lo hizo tan impecable que no dejó rastro a excepción de esa pequeña llama negra que no se apagaba con nada, por lo que la tuvimos que sellar.

Itachi abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante la declaración, pero se recompuso tan rápidamente que el Sandaime ni siquiera lo notó. Prácticamente el tercero le estaba diciendo que un Uchiha había asesinado a los consejeros y que estaba afuera como si nada. Aunque claro, Konoha no sabía que el fuego se llamaba Amaterasu y que los Uchiha lo dominaban.

A su mente vinieron tres posibles sospechosos:

Él.

Sasuke.

Madara.

Pero él claramente no había sido, su pequeño y tonto hermano quedaba descartado de la ecuación por lo que Madara Uchiha debía ser el culpable.

Y algo querría de Sasuke. Maldición, él tenía que averiguar qué era.

* * *

Un estruendoso sonido de un cuerpo chocando con otro se escuchó por todo el lugar.

— ¡Ay!

Konohamaru estando de pompas al suelo, a causa de la reciente caída, levantó su vista para observar a la persona con la que accidentalmente había tropezado. Todo fue tan rápido para él, de un momento a otro se encontraba huyendo de la demoníaca kunoichi y de repente y sin previo aviso estaba en el suelo siendo observado por un sujeto raro con la cara pintada y traje ridículo.

— ¿Estás bien Konohamaru? —Preguntó con preocupación Moegi.

Antes de que el niño contestara, Kankuro lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo alzó para que quedara a la misma altura de sus ojos.

— ¿Estás ciego o qué? niño idiota.

Konohamaru lo observó con desdén mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

— ¡Tú estás loco! ¿no sabes quién soy? Ja ¡lo sabía, solo un retrasado no reconocería al discípulo de Naruto el gran ninja de Konoha! —Exclamó con orgullo en sus ojos.

Ante ese discurso barato, Sakura y Sasuke, que se encontraban llegando a la escena, cayeron estilo anime al suelo por la tremenda ridiculez.

— ¡Muéstrale jefe! ¡enséñale a este sujeto tan ridículo que con un aprendiz tuyo no se meten!

El jinchuriki tenía la frente levantada de orgullo y su pecho inflado del ego.

—Oh, déjame decirte que el ridículo de Kankuro habrá deseado no haberte molestado ¡dattebayo!

Sakura se colocó a lado de Sasuke olvidándose de su enojo hacia los chiquillos.

—Creo que hubiese sido mejor si el niño le hubiera dicho que era el nieto del Hokage y no lo de Naruto —murmuró la kunoichi.

Sasuke asintió en acuerdo.

De un momento a otro Kankuro soltó agresivamente a Konohamaru y con una mirada ensombrecida se dirigió a Naruto. El equipo Konohamaru aprovechó aquel momento para huir del lugar, que se tornaba cada vez más peligroso para ellos, claro, dejaban toda su confianza en Naruto.

Sin embargo, Temari, que se había quedado callada durante la discusión, no pasó por alto un gran detalle, siendo una ninja estratega esos pequeños errores significaban mucho para una misión o en este caso una posible batalla.

— ¡Alto Kankuro!

El aludido se detuvo repentinamente al escuchar el grito autoritario de su hermana mayor. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke que estaban observando lo que acontecía, no entendieron muy bien el repentino cambio de Temari.

—Pues a mí siempre me pareció loca —murmuró Naruto a sus compañeros —no entiendo como Shikamaru siendo como es se haya fijado en ella.

—Dobe cállate —pidió el Uchiha, no encontrando relevante la información que el rubio les proporcionaba.

Temari colocó su pesado abanico a un lado de ella cuando llegó hasta Kankuro, en una advertencia de lo que se podría avecinar. Bien, si esos locos pensaban atacarlos, ella no perdería tiempo en peleas absurdas, iría con todo.

Ante aquello Kankuro y el equipo siete se sorprendieron por la actitud feroz de la chica.

—Muy bien gusano, quiero que me digas ¿cómo sabes su nombre? —Preguntó la kunoichi tan letal que podría haber sido el inicio de la batalla.

Naruto jadeó con horror.

Sasuke y Sakura se golpearon la frente ¿por qué Naruto tenía que ser tan descuidado? y ¿por qué Temari tenía que percatarse de todo?

—Ahora sé porque el vago se fijó en ella —murmuró de nuevo el jinchuriki, como si ser amenazado fuera cosa de todos los días.

Sakura sintió un tic en su ceja ante la poca seriedad que el rubio le daba a las cosas.

— ¡No estoy jugando mocoso!

Temari abrió su abanico molesta en una silenciosa advertencia.

Naruto usó todo su ingenio para dar con una explicación razonable que desviara las dudas de la chica, pero para su desgracia, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en su preciado ramen ¿por qué no se comió las dos raciones que tenía frente a él? y ¿por qué era tan descuidado?

Sasuke como todo Uchiha, estaba con la mirada seria y con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos, observando la situación con una calma que parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo todo lo que acontecía, y eso enfadaba a Temari, que en un principio lo había encontrado guapo pero su soberbia la desesperaba y le restaba puntos.

—Naruto tiene una habilidad para obtener información de sus enemigos, de hecho nuestro equipo la tiene —explicó Sakura, incluyéndolos de la nada a Sasuke y a ella—. Sabemos hasta el momento que tú te llamas Temari y el chico de allá que está en el árbol se llama Gaara.

Sasuke y Naruto sonrieron con orgullo hacia la kunoichi. Sakura siempre los llegaba a sorprender sacándolos de grandes apuros con sus excusas, los chicos no habrían encontrado una mejor explicación para zafarse del problema como lo hacia ella.

Temari y Kankuro abrieron los ojos con impresión y horror y de un rápido movimiento dirigieron su mirada hacia el árbol que había mencionado la chica, para comprobar que efectivamente su hermano pequeño se encontraba en él, observando todo lo que ocurría.

—Siento decir que la actitud de ustedes no me causa una buena impresión de Suna —comentó Sasuke con mofa.

Gaara asintió solemnemente y dio un salto del árbol para caer en medio de sus hermanos, en una entrada digna de películas de súper héroes.

—Típico ¡los saltos tan dramáticos! —Gritó Naruto con diversión —eso es lo que se debe hacer en cada encuentro ninja, dattebayo.

—Naruto, tus encuentros son siempre dramáticos —murmuró Sakura golpeándole la cabeza —ahora cállate y compórtate.

Los de Suna observaban todo en silencio.

—Pues los de Konoha no se quedan atrás —murmuró Kankuro a su hermana que le asintió en completo acuerdo.

—Siento las molestias que pudimos haber causado —habló Gaara sombríamente, posando su mirada en los integrantes del equipo siete —me gustaría saber sus nombres.

—Hmp.

El Uchiha no podía mencionar lo de la "falta de educación" y no le quedaba de otra que complacer...

— ¡Somos el equipo siete! ¡Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura! ¡Dattebayo!

Fue demasiado lento para pensar.

—Kami como me avergüenzas Naruto —la kunoichi le dirigió una mirada de muerte al rubio que automáticamente se calló.

Gaara asintió y dándose la vuelta dijo: —Nos volveremos a ver.

De la nada el equipo de la arena desapareció.

* * *

—Bien, es hora.

Kisame comenzó a saltar entre los tejados para llegar hacia el mocoso contenedor del Kyubi, no quería perder más tiempo, aunque si lo pensaba mejor sería una buena idea que también atraparan al Shukaku dado que igual se encontraba en la aldea. Solo una cosa molestaba al renegado.

¿Dónde se encontraba Itachi?

* * *

Tres jōnin saltaban entre los tejados a una velocidad impresionante.

—No noto nada fuera de lo normal, Kakashi —dijo el Nara, que no había dejado de observar desde lo alto las calles de la aldea.

Kakashi asintió mientras seguía inspeccionando con más precisión a cada habitante de la aldea.

—Si todo esto ha sido una corazonada, ¿no creen que lo mejor sería separarnos y averiguar? —Propuso Asuma mientras apagaba el cigarrillo con su placa.

Kakashi y Shikaku asintieron.

—Creo que será lo mejor.

* * *

—Bien Sandaime, ¿recuerda que hay un punto debilitado para que yo pueda entrar y salir sin que nadie se dé cuenta? Ese punto se cerrará —declaró Itachi mirando al tercero con serenidad.

El Sandaime asintió con cansancio. El Uchiha pasó una mano por su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás haciendo que se alborotara.

—De modo que la seguridad se reforzará y así se podrá evitar otro caso similar o una catástrofe como lo sería una invasión —murmuró el Hokage continuando con la idea de Itachi mientras se daba la vuelta para observar desde su ventana las caras de los otros Hokage.

—Así es, nadie volverá a entrar sin la debida autorización, Sandaime —aclaró el Uchiha concediendo una pausa y debatiéndose en decir lo que sabía —y, en cuanto al asesino... tengo una idea de quién podría haber sido.

Antes de que el Sandaime tuviera el debido tiempo para dirigir su mirada hacia el ninja para pedirle una explicación de lo dicho, éste ya había desaparecido y en su lugar había dejado a un cuervo.

— ¿Qué tanto sabrás Itachi?

Hiruzen elevó su vista hacia el techo cuestionándose sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

—La última vez no desaparecieron tan dramáticamente, dattebayo.

Sakura golpeó a Naruto ofuscada.

— ¡Eso es porque la última vez no les dijimos nada que los sorprendiera idiota! ¡Además dijiste que las cosas dramáticas debían hacerse más seguido en los encuentros ninjas!

—Sakura-chan no seas agresiva, no conoces tu propia fuerza dattebayo —pidió el rubio mientras se sobaba la cabeza con lágrimas corriéndose de sus ojos.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente, como le encantaba ver que golpearan a Naruto por sus payasadas.

— ¡Bu!

Los miembros del equipo siete giraron sus cabezas en dirección al origen del sonido encontrándose con el famoso "Monstruo de la Niebla Oculta" que les veía con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto giró en dirección a Sakura alarmado.

— ¡Sakura-chan no tienes rival! ¡Tú eres la que da más miedo deberían llamarte demonio o algo así dattebayo! ¡Y definitivamente ese tipo no sabe lo que son los encuentros dramáticos!

Antes de que la kunoichi golpeara brutalmente al jinchuriki por sus idioteces, Sasuke se posicionó delante de sus compañeros enfrentando a Kisame, quien gruñía por la estupidez del rubio.

—Deja tus payasadas dobe ¡Tú eres compañero de Uchiha Itachi y me dirás dónde se encuentra ahora! —Advirtió el Uchiha activando su Mangekyō Sharingan para intimidar al renegado.

Kisame se sorprendió al ver los ojos de Sasuke, pues jamás pensó que Itachi hubiera dejado con vida a un Uchiha. Según todos, su compañero los había masacrado sin dejar rastro de ninguno de ellos.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso niñato?

Naruto y Sakura repentinamente se encontraban en silencio sepulcral, debido que el tema era delicado para Sasuke y cuanto antes Kisame les dijera lo que querían saber era mucho mejor, dado que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que un jōnin se diera cuenta de la situación y acudiera al rescate, activando en el proceso la alarma de la aldea y dando aviso a los demás ninjas.

—Tsk es inútil no me dirás nada —se rindió Sasuke, desactivando su Sharingan y sin previo aviso comenzó a correr a la dirección contraria de Kisame sorprendiendo a todos.

— ¡Teme pero ¿qué haces?! —Naruto había quedado perplejo, pues Sasuke no huiría de una pelea, no a menos que hubiera una razón verdaderamente importante.

— ¡Dobe iré a buscarlo tú encárgate del pez!

— ¡Te acompaño Sasuke-kun! —Sakura comenzó a correr al ritmo de Sasuke, si bien, él no le había dicho que sí, tampoco le había dicho que no. Además, él la necesitaba para ayudar a su hermano y ella no se iba a negar, aunque el Uchiha fuera muy orgulloso y se negara a pedírselo en persona. Aceleró el paso al percatarse que Sasuke la estaba dejando atrás, bueno entonces no la necesitaba tanto como pensó.

Kisame sonrió divertido. Era graciosa la manera tan descarada que tenían los chiquillos de irse del lugar y dejarlo allí como si fuera un simple compañero de academia y no un renegado catalogado en el libro bingo. El ninja tomó su espada, si ellos pensaban que era un juego entonces él les daría la paliza de sus vidas para que jamás volvieran a cometer un acto tan estúpido como aquel. El renegado sonrió sádicamente dispuesto a alcanzar a los gennin para demostrarles que con "El Monstruo de la Niebla" nadie está a salvo, pero de la nada el jinchuriki le impidió el paso.

—No darás un paso más dattebayo. —Advirtió mordaz.

–Ja ¿el niñito me lo va a impedir? No lo creo, después de acabar con tus amigos vendré por ti así que no comas ansias —Kisame le sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes.

Naruto frunció el ceño con molestia. —Mira cara de pescado el que comerá aquí vas a ser tú –el rubio lo miró seriamente mientras extendía su palma — ¡RASENGAN!

Kisame tuvo que esquivar rápidamente el ataque del chiquillo que no vio venir, si le hubiese dado prácticamente le hubiera vencido. El ninja sujetó con más fuerza su espada a medida que esquivaba los ataques del rubio. Sin duda no iba a ser tan fácil como imaginó. Era hora de ponerse serio.

* * *

La puerta de su oficina se abrió abruptamente.

— ¡Sandaime! ¡alguien dejó a los guardias de la entrada noqueados! ¡la juventud de Konoha corre peligro!

Hiruzen se alarmó ante lo dicho por Gai. Se suponía que Itachi solo vendría para investigar lo que sucedió, pero nada más.

— ¿Qué se sabe?

Gai miró al tercero con decisión en sus ojos. —Solo están noqueados. No han dicho nada, nadie ha dicho nada, pero por mi flor de juventud que yo investigaré ya lo vera Sandaime ¡Avisare a Kakashi!

El Sandaime observó la partida de Gai y posó su mirada en los demás jōnin y ANBU que entraban dispuestos a seguir sus órdenes.

—Vayan e investiguen que está sucediendo pero no alarmen a la gente.

Los ninjas asintieron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron.

— ¿Qué estará pasando? —se cuestionó sobándose el cuello.

* * *

—Tsk, dónde estarás Itachi.

Sasuke saltaba con una gran velocidad digna de un ANBU entre los tejados inspeccionando cada rincón de la aldea. Era en esos momentos cuando más extrañaba la habilidad rastreadora de Karin, ¿por qué Itachi era tan buen ninja y sobretodo tan sigiloso? Su hermano siempre fue talentoso y aunque él también tenía la experiencia de la guerra entre otras cosas, jamás podría llegar a igualarlo. Debía pensar al lugar dónde su hermano iría si estuviera en Konoha.

— ¡Espera Sasuke-kun!

Claro, todo esto lo llevaba a algo o más específicamente a un lugar; Itachi iría a su apartamento para observarlo tan cuidadosamente que él mismo no se daría cuenta. Sasuke cambió la dirección de su carrera para dirigirse a su apartamento, total Sakura podría alcanzarlo tarde o temprano y esto le importaba más.

La kunoichi no podía igualar el ritmo de Sasuke, no a menos que usara su técnica especial pero quedaba descartado, solo lo utilizaría en caso de emergencia. Aunque también le preocupaba Naruto, ella sabía que él podría con Kisame pero solo le rezaba a Kami que nadie se diera cuenta que un simple gennin fuera capaz de derrotar a un renegado que se encontraba en el libro bingo.

Sin más se resignó a tratar de alcanzar al Uchiha.

* * *

—Miren allí —Kakashi señaló a un grupo ANBU que se encontraba saltando por los tejados de las casas.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacen? —Cuestionó con curiosidad Asuma.

Shikaku y Kakashi se miraron seriamente.

—Podemos ir a preguntarles —sugirió el Nara —todo esto no me da buena espina.

Los tres jōnin asintieron en acuerdo y antes de que comenzaran a saltar en dirección al escuadrón ANBU, un torbellino verde apareció de repente.

Gai tenía una sonrisa marca colgate y su pulgar levantando en dirección a Kakashi: —La juventud de la aldea se encuentra en peligro, se han infiltrado y nadie sabe quién o por qué —explicó con seriedad Gai.

Los jōnin se miraron entre sí.

—No hay que perder tiempo, debemos de encontrar a quién sea que haya entrado.

Los jōnin asintieron y de un rápido salto comenzaron la búsqueda.

—Por la juventud de Konoha.

* * *

Un kunai lo rozó ¿tan distraído estaba? Él, Uchiha Itachi, ¿fue incapaz de sentir aquél arma venir?

—Hola hermano.

Esa voz.

Itachi volteó para ver al dueño de aquella voz que le hablaba sin rencor, más bien le sonaba a ¿alegría?

—Hmp, pequeño y tonto hermano.

Sasuke lo había encontrado. Al final había decidido ir al barrio Uchiha, su hermano debía sentir nostalgia para estar allí. Él también hubiese acudido a aquel lugar.

— ¿Tu odio ya ha crecido?

—Itachi, ya lo sé todo.

* * *

 _N/A: Holu, ha pasado tiempo, lo sé. Pero por algunos acontecimientos no tuve los ánimos para publicar un buen capítulo. Y espero que este les agrade. Aunque definitivamente no desarrollé el encuentro de Itachi con Sasuke, eso lo haré en el siguiente capítulo y después iniciará con los exámenes chunnin._

 _Uchiha Kushina 96: Espero que te agrade, más a ti porque eras la que esperaba el encuentro de Itachi con Sasuke. Y prometo que con el capítulo 6 no me tardaré como en este. Tú sabes mis razones por las que no pude continuar. Te quiero y gracias por tu apoyo._

 _Pd: Lo que Itachi le dice al hokage sobre cerrar los puntos débiles dónde el entraba a la aldea, ese dato me lo proporcionó la fabulosa de Uchiha Kushina 96, una gran fan de Itachi._

 _A todos ¡Gracias!_

 _Un beso, ¡CHAO!_

 _Moraleja: Los review mejoran mi ánimo e inspiran a los autores a continuar con las historias_ :)


	6. Ese es mi camino ninja dattebayo

**Capítulo 6.**

 **Ese es mi camino ninja, dattebayo.**

* * *

En la silenciosa oficina de la torre del Hokage, el Sandaime se encontraba sentado con intranquilidad, fumando su pipa mientras observaba a través de su bola de cristal lo que acontecía dentro de la aldea. Pero desgraciadamente, lo único bueno que logró ver era que ningún habitante sabía aún acerca de la infiltración en la aldea. Era mejor que nadie levantase sospechas, no obstante, desdichadamente no podía hallar a los culpables.

¿Qué estaría sucediendo?

Si las cosas seguían así, entonces, él tendría que entrar en batalla y suspender los exámenes chunnin. Todo sea por el bien de Konoha.

* * *

Sobre los tejados de las casas una pequeña multitud de jōnin corría a una gran velocidad, lo cual hacía que pasaran desapercibidos por los aldeanos. Ninguno de los ninjas había encontrado aún al responsable.

Kakashi, Shikaku, Asuma y Gai iban en la misma dirección liderados por el ninja copia.

—Algo me dice que vayamos hacía esa dirección —dijo Kakashi señalando con su dedo índice hacía el puente que estaba alejado de la aldea.

Nadie habló, nadie objetó puesto que todos estuvieron de acuerdo y en silencio cambiaron de trayectoria dispuestos a seguir las órdenes de Kakashi y abandonando en el proceso a los ANBU.

* * *

El sonido de un pie chocando con un cuerpo se escuchó, una queja después de eso y un aterrizaje a lo lejos.

—Será mejor que hagamos las cosas por las buenas, dattebayo —dijo Naruto al aterrizar de pie por la patada que le propinó el renegado.

Kisame sonrió y posteriormente escupió sangre sin dejar de ver al jinchuriki. La pelea sin duda era más difícil de lo que pensó ¿cómo un mocoso de 12 años de rango gennin podía pelear con precisión y más siendo un jinchuriki? Para estos casos lo único que necesitaba Kisame era que su espada le rozara el estómago a Naruto para sellar el chakra que le proporcionaba el Kyubi y así acabar con todo esto. Fue en aquel momento cuando el renegado tomó a Samaheda con más presión y apuntó hacia él.

—No sé si te lo hayan dicho niño pero, durante un enfrentamiento el enemigo no suele conversar —comentó con sarcasmo.

Naruto frunció el ceño, colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda y lo miró con desprecio.

—Pero necesito terminar con esto ya que no tardan en darse cuenta, así que, sé bueno y déjame mutilarte las piernas —prosiguió con diversión.

El jinchuriki sonrió con reto y con burla dijo: — ¿Y me lo dice un pescado?

Eso fue toda la provocación que necesitó Kisame para aferrarse a Samaheda y correr en dirección al rubio. Sin embargo, Naruto previendo sus movimientos, se lanzó hacía el renegado con un Rasengan en mano y con una mirada eufórica. Los dos se miraron con reto mientras sus ataques iban directamente hacía el otro.

La cuestión era ¿quién ganaría?

* * *

Había mucho viento, tanto que provocaba que sus ropas y cabellos se ondearan al ritmo de éste.

El silencio era tenso, pesado y mortal.

Una mosca que llevaba tiempo revoloteando por los alrededores del barrio, hacía más ruido y por primera vez se podía escuchar el sonido de sus aleteos.

Tras la declaración del Uchiha menor, Itachi lo quedó observando, intentando descifrar lo que realmente había querido decir. Tenía sus dudas acerca de todo esto y mientras más observaba a su pequeño hermano, más se daba cuenta que efectivamente Sasuke no tenía una mirada desolada o de rencor, lo que definitivamente él había esperado encontrar.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestionó por fin, aún escéptico.

Sasuke no contestó al momento. Por más ridículo que se escuchara, él no sabía que decirle ¿podía hablarle sobre el viaje? Seguramente su hermano lo tomaría como loco, como un impostor. Sin más, decidió empezar por la única razón con la que había decidido utilizar aquel jutsu.

—Sobre la noche de la masacre —aclaró por fin, con una voz clara y relajada —. Sobre el sacrificio y los motivos que habían tras ello.

Itachi asintió.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes exactamente? —preguntó impasible pero alerta.

Sasuke dio un traspié desde su lugar un poco nervioso e inquieto.

—La verdad, —contestó tenso. —La masacre fue a causa del golpe de estado que planeaba nuestro clan en contra de la aldea. Tú sacrificaste tu honor por los Uchiha y por mí, hermano.

Itachi sintió un golpe en su corazón. Creía que jamás volvería a escuchar esa palabra de su hermano, diciéndola con ¿amor? ¿nostalgia? ¿sentimiento? El Uchiha mayor desvió su mirada hacía la casa principal del barrio, aquella en la que solían vivir y la contempló.

Sasuke siguió la línea de visión de su hermano y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Era su casa, la casa en la que vivieron felices por algún tiempo hasta la catástrofe. Hasta que todo se vino abajo por la maldición de su clan, por su ambición.

Los hermanos quedaron en silencio, observándose el uno al otro, contemplándose, estudiándose, ninguno dispuesto a dejar ir al otro tan fácilmente.

—Los consejeros, ¿los mataste tú?

Sasuke sonrió de lado, la mente prodigio de su hermano ya comenzaba a trabajar. Tenía que tener cuidado.

—Efectivamente, los asesiné.

— ¿Has despertado el Mangekyō Sharingan?

—Sí, junto con sus habilidades.

Itachi no pareció ni de lejos asombrado, tampoco cuestionó cómo y cuándo lo obtuvo y quién le había proporcionado la información así como tampoco se inmutó de saber que su ya no tan pequeño hermano fuese el asesino de los consejeros. El Uchiha mayor procesó rápidamente la información sin despegar su mirada de Sasuke. Bien, al menos sabía que su hermano estaba bien y no planeaba nada contra la aldea, contra él, ni siquiera tenía pensamientos homicidas contra nadie. Entonces ¿por qué sentía que algo andaba mal?

—Itachi —llamó Sasuke sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El mayor lo miró con seriedad, prestándole atención mientras el viento seguía revolviéndole la capa de su organización, de Akatsuki.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo.

* * *

— ¡Miren allá!

Los jōnin obedecieron y dirigieron sus mirada hacía el lugar que Shikaku señalaba. Increíble. Los jōnin ensancharon sus ojos al observar lo que se estaba desarrollando: una pelea.

— ¡Es Naruto! —Exclamó Kakashi con los ojos ensanchados.

Los ninjas corrieron velozmente hacía el enfrentamiento para detener a Kisame mientras que Shikaku hacía los sellos para su jutsu de sombras.

Kisame había clavado a Samaheda en el estómago del jinchuriki solo para darse cuenta que era... ¿humo?

¡Humo!

¡El mocoso le había visto la cara de estúpido! ¡Ese último ataque había sido un clon!

¡Un maldito clon!

Kisame tenía una mueca de enojo en su rostro mientras tomaba a Samaheda con más fuerza dispuesto a encontrar al mocoso para terminar con todo, bastaba de juegos, ahora iría por todo. Nadie se metía con él y salía ileso, nadie lo burlaba tan descaradamente. Sin embargo, de la nada Kisame se sintió paralizado. No hacía falta cuestionarse por qué, era obvio que se trataba de los ninjas de la aldea. El renegado prácticamente sacaba humo por sus orejas.

— ¡Kakashi sensei! ¡qué bueno que llegó, dattebayo! —Exclamó Naruto mientras revelaba su posición en un árbol un poco alejado. — ¡No sabía por cuánto tiempo iba a tener que usar mis clones de sombra!

Kisame frunció el ceño y se sintió rabioso, ese niñato realmente era fuerte para ser un gennin y claramente le ocultaba su verdadera fuerza a los ninjas de su aldea. El renegado miró sobre su hombro a los cuatro jōnin que estaban en posición de pelea y gruñó. El ninja lo tenía paralizado y no podía usar a Samaheda en esos momentos, lo único que se cuestionaba era sobre el paradero de Itachi ¿dónde carajos estaba?

—El Monstruo de la Niebla Oculta —habló Shikaku sin dejar su posición de manos. — ¿Realmente has venido por Naruto?

Kisame bufó claramente divertido.

—Has causado problemas y me preguntaba si tú eres quién asesinó a los consejeros, y en caso que así sea, por qué motivo —clarificó Asuma mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Sin embargo, el renegado no parecía con ganas de cooperar.

—Supongo que tenemos que llevarlo con Ibiki —murmuró cansadamente Kakashi.

Naruto sonreía zorrunamente en total inocencia, según los jōnin, él había dejado un clon vigilando la zona y cuando éste se esfumó supo que Kakashi no tardaría en llegar y por eso al último momento había decidido utilizar otro clon para suplantarlo en el combate y que pareciera que la pelea había comenzado hace poco sin mencionar que su aspecto ayudaba a sostener su versión.

* * *

—No puedo Sasuke —contestó Itachi con seriedad —en realidad, mi visita no se trataba de socializar, por otra parte tengo a mi compañero aquí.

Sasuke asintió con comprensión, para estos momentos él sabía que el compañero de Itachi probablemente estaría en problemas. Sin embargo, ¿cuándo volvería a verlo? ¿desde cuándo Itachi presentaría los síntomas de su enfermedad? Sin duda el tema no podía terminar allí por lo que tendrían que encontrarse nuevamente para hablar y para que Sakura lo revisara y diera su diagnóstico porque estaba seguro que Itachi viviría en esta línea y que todo sería más pacífico que en la otra línea temporal.

—Entiendo, sin embargo, te veré pronto. Hay asuntos que tengo que aclarar —apuntó Sasuke con decisión en la voz.

Los hermanos se miraron con tranquilidad unos momentos antes de que Itachi asintiera en acuerdo y desapareciera dejando un cuervo en su lugar. Sasuke observó con nostalgia el barrio para después dirigir la vista hacía el ave que lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Nos volveremos a ver hermano —susurró al viento.

* * *

La puerta fue tocada.

El Sandaime dejó de observar su bola de cristal y tomó su pipa con su mano para que le permitiera hablar. Con algo de fastidio se aclaró la garganta, miró hacía la puerta y dijo: —Adelante.

En unos segundos la oficina se llenó de unos cuántos AMBU que rodearon el escritorio quedando frente al Hokage, Hiruzen alzó una ceja con curiosidad ante el repentino acto. Así permanecieron unos segundos más hasta que uno de los AMBU decidió hablar.

—Sandaime, queremos darle una opinión, entre todos nosotros creemos que lo más apropiado en estos momentos es suspender los exámenes chunnin...

Hiruzen frunció un poco el ceño ante las palabras dichas por el ninja pero no contestó al momento, meditando un poco sobre aquello. No era que no hubiera pensado en ello antes pero ¿realmente sería necesario llegar a esos extremos?

Los ninjas observaron al Sandaime un poco más llegando a la conclusión de que no aclararon muy bien sus preocupaciones.

—Sandaime con todo respeto, hace unas semanas asesinaron a los consejeros, hoy se han infiltrado a la aldea y mañana se comienzan los exámenes por eso no creemos que sea conveniente exponer...

—Yo decido lo que es o no conveniente —interrumpió Hiruzen al AMBU —. Si ustedes no son capaces solo díganlo pero los exámenes no se van a suspender, teniendo en cuenta que los candidatos de las otras aldeas ya se encuentran en Konoha.

La oficina quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de que los AMBU decidieran que el Hokage sabía lo que hacía, se disculparan por su impertinencia y salieran de la oficina diciendo que vigilarían a la aldea y encontrarían, como si su vida dependería de ello, a algún sospechoso.

Hiruzen asintió y volvió a colocar su pipa en su boca para seguir observando en su bola de cristal, preguntándose si realmente fue coherente con su decisión, tal vez debió haber tomado más en cuenta la opinión de los AMBU para la seguridad de todos.

¿En serio iba a poner en peligro a los participantes del examen?

* * *

Una ventisca los azotó.

Sin embargo, nadie pareció afectado más que para cerrar sus ojos unos segundos, los cuales al abrirlos se dieron cuenta que había un ninja a un lado del otro renegado. Todos miraron lo mismo en ese momento.

La capa.

Kakashi abrió su boca para ordenarle a Naruto que no se separara de ellos, que era peligroso y que lo mejor sería que huyera y diera aviso al Hokage pero dejó la acción cuando se dio cuenta que no era necesario, el rubio estaba al lado de ellos con una mirada seria, como si supiera lo que pasaría, como si ya lo hubiese vivido.

Kakashi no pudo seguir analizando mejor sus dudas porque Itachi tenía ya su Mangekyō Sharingan activado, observándolos seriamente con un aire de indiferencia.

—Uchiha Itachi, renegado y traidor de la aldea... —murmuró Shikaku dejando su posición de manos y liberando a Kisame en el proceso.

Itachi no se inmutó, los siguió observando apaciblemente hasta que Kakashi comprendió todo y con desesperación gritó.

— ¡No lo miren, todos cierren sus ojos!

Nadie entendió pero todos le obedecieron sin rechistar, se escuchó una risa cortesía de Kisame después de eso, al parecer le parecía divertido el hecho de que le temieran a los ojos de Itachi.

— ¿Por qué hacen eso dattebayo? —Naruto era el único que no tenía los ojos cerrados y Kakashi estuvo a punto de caer estilo anime ante lo ignorante que podría llegar a ser su alumno.

—Naruto hablo en serio, los ojos de aquel ninja son muy poderosos.

El jinchuriki se encogió de hombros y despreocupadamente dijo: —Nadie corre peligro si no los ve, no necesariamente nosotros tenemos que cerrar nuestros ojos, dattebayo.

Asuma y Shikaku se sorprendieron ante lo despreocupado que Naruto era, como si ser atacado por ninjas poderosos fuera cosa de todos los días.

Gai, sin embargo, asintió y con su sonrisa Colgate habló: —Cierto Kakashi, pelear contigo me ha enseñado que si no vemos directamente al Sharingan nadie sale perjudicado.

—Cierto, dattebayo.

Kisame tenía una vena hinchada por el enojo que el jinchuriki le causaba, era la segunda vez que lo tomaba como si fuera un simple ninja y no "El Monstruo de la Niebla Oculta", por lo que tomó a Samaheda con presión dispuesto a ir a por todas por el enano rubio y arrancarle la cabeza, importándole un cacahuete que se enojaran con él por aquello.

—Kisame... —llamó Itachi haciendo que su compañero se detuviera antes de que se iniciara una pelea sin sentido —cálmate, no atacaremos hoy.

— ¡Ustedes que tanto hablan! —Gritó Gai con aire de superioridad apuntándoles con su pulgar y mostrando su sonrisa. —Prepárense para la furia del Monstruo Azul de Konoha, poderosamente guapo.

Kisame rio divertido ante eso.

—Poderosamente estúpido querrás decir —comentó el otro Monstruo colocando a Samaheda sobre su hombro.

Sin embargo, Itachi no iba a quedarse para socializar y se sentía un poco fatigado por lo que solamente observó a Shikaku y Asuma, que habían abierto los ojos ante lo dicho por Gai, y mirándolos directamente murmuró: —Tsukuyomi.

En menos de un segundo se escuchó como el par de cuerpos cayeron inertes al suelo.

Kakashi y Gai los observaron asombrados y preocupados, Naruto tenía una mirada de póker. El jinchuriki sabía que Itachi no era malo y que muy probablemente ya habría hablado con Sasuke, sin embargo, se cuestionaba ¿por qué Itachi se tomaba realmente el papel de ninja malo? Sabía que Asuma y Shikaku se curarían pero ¿por qué llegar a esos extremos? "Uchiha's" pensó "siempre supe que les faltaban algunos tornillos".

— ¡Lo pagaran! —Exclamó Gai con una mirada de profundo rencor hacía los renegado disponiéndose a correr hacía ellos.

— ¡No Gai! —Gritó Kakashi pero éste ni siquiera se detuvo.

Kisame sonrió y murmuró algo que provocó que el agua bajo el puente se levantara y se colocara como un muro entre ellos.

Gai se detuvo abruptamente, viendo la cantidad de agua que habían utilizado, sin embargo, no duró por mucho tiempo para que se cayera revelando que los renegados ya no se encontraban allí. Habían huido con la distracción.

Kakashi suspiró resignado caminando hacía los cuerpos de sus compañeros siendo seguido por Gai que de igual manera se encontraba resignado.

Naruto por el contrario se encontraba calmado, solo buscaba el momento adecuado para huir de Kakashi en busca de Sasuke pero por la mirada seria que le dirigió el jōnin sabía que la búsqueda se retrasaría.

—Hay que llevarlos al hospital y después vayamos a ver al Sandaime —ordenó Kakashi.

* * *

Sakura llevaba tiempo observando en silencio a Sasuke. Cuando llegó al barrio lo encontró hablando con su hermano y decidió que lo mejor era no intervenir, darles su tiempo pero cuando vio que Itachi se había ido, dejando en su lugar a un cuervo, había decidido darle un poco de tiempo a Sasuke para que pudiera reflexionar un poco sobre lo acontecido y lo que iba a hacer. Nada malo por supuesto.

Y allí se encontraba ella, a un lado de Sasuke sin decir palabra alguna, mirando hacia el cielo despejado, esperando que él comenzara a correr sin decirle nada.

— ¿En verdad me ayudarás, Sakura?

La kunoichi dio un leve respingo de sorpresa al no esperar que el Uchiha iniciara una conversación con ella.

—Por supuesto Sasuke-kun —contestó regalándole una leve sonrisa.

Él sin embargo no la miró.

—Sakura, gracias.

Al momento Sakura sintió como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar estruendosamente mientras imágenes de Sasuke diciéndole aquella misma frase pasaban por su mente, momentos no muy agradables que igualmente no cambiaría por nada. La kunoichi trató de ocultar sus emociones y desvió la mirada del Uchiha frente a ella.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Sasuke empezó a correr sin decirle nada, dejándola sola en el barrio.

* * *

Aquellos ninjas corrían por el bosque muy sigilosamente.

Itachi iba adelantado pero a Kisame eso no le importó, aún seguía enojado con Naruto y costara lo que le costara iba a capturarlo de una manera no muy agradable, el chiquillo se había burlado de él pero no viviría mucho tiempo para contarlo.

Por otro lado, Itachi aún llevaba en la mente las palabras de su hermano, no le cabía la menor duda de que había cosas que debía de aclarar cuanto antes.

—Itachi ¿dónde estabas en todo este tiempo? Lo bueno fue que apareciste en el momento adecuado —preguntó Kisame mientras igualaba la velocidad de Itachi.

—Hmp.

El Uchiha no parecía con ganas de mantener una conversación y Kisame lo entendió pero esto no se quedaría así, él aclararía eventualmente todo el asunto. Sabía que había algo detrás de todo e Itachi ya lo sabía, en Konoha ocurrió algo que no era de su conocimiento pero ya lo averiguaría.

En Akatsuki no podía haber traidores e Itachi parecía ser uno.

* * *

—...Y eso fue lo que ocurrió —dijo Kakashi terminando de narrar lo acontecido.

Se encontraban Kakashi y Gai en la oficina del Hokage aclarando todo el embrollo. Al parecer, Kakashi dejó ir a Naruto dado que no se le podía informar por qué Kisame lo atacó, claramente ignorante del conocimiento de Naruto, y por ello solamente Gai y él habían decidido ir con el Sandaime.

Hiruzen suspiró un poco aliviado.

—Entonces los "asesinos" de los consejeros fueron aquellos miembros de Akatsuki —murmuró no muy convencido —y además querían llevarse a Naruto, más específicamente al Kyubi.

Ambos jōnin asintieron.

—Entonces para evitar otro caso similar tenemos que reforzar la guardia de Konoha.

—Disculpe Sandaime pero, ¿cómo vamos a curar a Shikaku y Asuma? según sé, se encuentran en el Tsukuyomi y nadie es capaz de contrarrestarlo.

Hiruzen pareció meditarlo un poco.

—Tsunade, ella vendrá pero no sé hasta cuando, los ANBU que envié al parecer aún no la han encontrado.

— ¿Y los exámenes chunnin? Son mañana y me sorprende que no se hayan cancelado —comentó Gai.

—Y lo serán, mañana se inicia la primera prueba.

* * *

—Entonces no hablaste TODO con tu hermano, dattebayo —resumió Naruto.

El equipo siete se encontraba sentado en el campo de entrenamiento número siete aclarando los sucesos de aquel cansado día.

—No lo repetiré dos veces, dobe —contestó Sasuke con un poco de mal humor —que seas estúpido no es mi problema.

—Y todo esto demuestra... —interfirió Sakura antes de que el asunto se saliera de control —que cambiamos muchas cosas, es decir, se supone que antes de los exámenes no ocurría nada y TODO esto sucedía después de la invasión.

—Pero veámoslo por el lado bueno... —comentó Naruto ganándose miradas confundidas de sus compañeros en señal de que no había nada bueno —Jejeje ¿cuál sería el lado bueno Sakura-chan?

Sasuke y Sakura rodaron sus ojos con fastidio.

—Nada Naruto.

—Ah...

—Dobe

—Teme

—Dobe

—Teme

—Dobe

— ¡Cállate Naruto! —exclamó Sakura irritada.

—Pero Sakura-chan él empezó —murmuró Naruto señalando al Uchiha.

Sin embargo, Sakura no dijo nada.

—Bueno entonces mañana empiezan los exámenes chunnin, dattebayo.

—Jajajaja y por favor, esta vez conviértanse en chunnin par de gennin —comentó Sakura con aire de superioridad.

A Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja y volteó su mirada con vergüenza.

—Hmp.

Naruto bajó su mirada con tristeza y un aura deprimente apareció sobre él.

—Te lo prometo Sakura-chan porque ese es mi camino ninja, dattebayo.

* * *

 _N/A: Jajajaja bueno en realidad no tengo perdón de Kami por este atraso ya que exactamente fue un mes, sin embargo, pensaba publicarlo ayer pero como verán que fue mi cumpleaños y ya no pude,_

 _¡Felicidades a mí!_

 _Por otro lado, estaba bloqueada en la imaginación pero gracias a Kami ya no será así porque comenzará lo fácil que son los exámenes chunnin :) Sólo me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de este capítulo ^^_

 _Otra cosa, cuando termine el fic que espero sea antes del 2017, corregiré TODOS los errores ortográficos porque hace unos días leí este fic y Kami me da vergüenza saber que hay un sin fin de palabras mal escritas. Les juro que hasta podría dar cáncer de ojos._

 _Uchiha Kushina 96: Sé que no fue un encuentro épico ni se le acerca a lo fantástico pero fue todo lo que mi imaginación pudo aportar, tampoco fuero más de 10000 pero espero que de verdad te haya gustado :) en especial porque sé que este fic te gusta._

 _Una chica comentó hoy con el nickname de LacraLife y en verdad me dio mucha risa jajaja si estás leyendo te aseguro que en cuanto guardé el capítulo para subirlo me llegó tu review y morí de risa porque precisamente hoy iba a publicar el capítulo que ansiabas y gracias por esperar la actualización._

 _Igual a los demás usuarios que comentan y siguen la historia ¡Muchas gracias! dado que sin ustedes esto no se podría ^^_

 _Pd: El siguiente capítulo no tardará y puede que dentro de 2 semanas tengan otro capítulo sin embargo para las preliminares tomaré en cuenta sus opiniones y les pido que me digan a quiénes les gustaría que colocara para el enfrentamiento. No pueden decir Sasuke vs. Naruto porque eso sería ya en el último paso del examen, podría ser un Kankuro vs. Neji, Naruto vs. Temari, Sakura vs. Tenten o que se yo, ustedes tienen la decisión._

 _Un gusto ¡CHAO!_


	7. ¡Porque eres más cool dattebayo!

**Capítulo 7.**

 **Porque eres más cool dattebayo.**

* * *

Un día después del embrollo en la aldea, en donde ningún habitante se había enterado de nada raro a excepción de algunos gennin y obviamente jōnin y AMBU, el equipo 7 se encontraba reuniéndose en el punto de encuentro acordado, cabe mencionar que era en la puerta del edificio.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se miraron entre sí, sin decir palabra alguna y asintieron para entrar al edificio.

Lo primero que vio el team 7 al ingresar en el segundo piso fue a una multitud de gennin's de pie alrededor de unos muy obviados disfrazados Izumo y Kotetsu mientras los mismos golpeaban al equipo de Gai.

Cómo pensaban que aquello serviría para no llamar la atención era una enigma.

Naruto, como siempre, fue a la derecha hasta el chunnin encubierta.

—Disculpa, ¿te puedes mover? —pidió con aburrimiento.

—Lo siento enano pero estamos eliminando a los débiles. —dijo Izumo con una sonrisa arrogante.

A Naruto le apareció una vena en la sien por la palabra "enano".

—Si quieres entrar en la sala del examen, vas a tener que ir a través de nosotros—advirtió el otro chunnin encubierto.

Naruto los observó con una gota de sudor.

—Sí, eso es genial dattebayo, pero estás bloqueando el camino hacía la escalera —replicó el jinchuriki como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

De repente varios gennin prestaron atención a lo que acontecía.

—¿Qué acaba de decir el enano? —preguntó un gennin de la multitud. A Naruto se le sombreo la frente de negro.

—Miren, sólo porque Konoha sea bastante exótica, no significa que tengamos un sistema de escritura diferente —aclaró Sakura deliberadamente.

Sasuke no se iba a quedar atrás sin lucirse ante todos.

—Admiro su dedicación al tomar la decisión de eliminar a los no dignos de convertirse en chunnin, especialmente si ustedes piensan que algunos de los solicitantes no son realmente capaces de distinguir la diferencia entre los números dos y tres, en donde claramente están usando descaradamente el arte del Genjutsu —agregó Sasuke con pose despreocupada.

Los gennin que rodeaban el piso de repente encontraron el suelo y el techo bastante fascinantes. El Genjutsu se disipó revelando el verdadero número de piso.

—Aplaudo a su equipo al no dejarse engañar a la primera, supongo entonces que al menos ustedes pasaran —halagó Izumo.

—Hmp.

—¿Y se quitarán o quieren que mostremos lo cool que somos y les pateemos el trasero aquí, frente a todos? —preguntó sarcásticamente el rubio.

Los chunnin encubierta se miraron entre sí.

—... nos tenemos que ir —dijeron Kotetsu e Izumo mientras desaparecían en una nube de humo.

Mientras todos parecían murmurar sobre lo "fantástico" que había sido aquel suceso, algunos gennin se acercaban al equipo 7.

—¿Perdona, cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Neji a la primera persona a la que se acercó, la cuál fue Sakura.

—Haruno, Sakura Haruno —respondió la kunoichi automáticamente.

De repente Lee se acercó demasiado a Sakura con su radiante sonrisa, empujando a Neji en el proceso.

—Lee, Rock Lee —se auto presentó con una mueca galante —¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¡Yo te protegeré hasta que muera!

Una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de Sakura.

Ciertamente, el ser empujado no le pareció nada agradable al Hyüga por lo que empujó a Lee mandándolo hasta la pared, en un gesto al que a todos les pareció como estar celoso.

Naruto y Sasuke alzaron una ceja con curiosidad mientras que Sakura tenía un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

—¡Neji! —gritó Lee claramente furioso. —¿Sabes qué significa lo que acabas de hacer?

Tenten se mantenía al margen del asunto catalogándolo como infantil.

Como Neji no respondió entonces Lee decidió aclarar: —¡Eso quiere decir que estás avanzando en tu camino de la juventud, también te gusta Sakura-chan! —exclamó con lágrimas de rivalidad en sus ojos.

—¡Eso no va a suceder dattebayo! —intervino Naruto con el ceño fruncido —¡Sakura-chan jamás se fijaría en ustedes! ¡Ella ya tiene al dueño de su corazón!

Sasuke se tensó, primeramente había ignorado olímpicamente el alboroto del equipo de Gai pero, al escuchar los gritos del rubio se le hizo prácticamente imposible no oírlos y por desgracia sabía que lo que venía a continuación no iba a gustarle.

—¿Eso es cierto mi bella flor? —cuestionó Lee mirando a Sakura decepcionado —, ¿Quién es nuestro otro rival amigo rubio?

—¿Otro? —preguntó Neji viéndolo con una ceja alzada, —A mi ella no me gusta.

Lee miró a su compañero con curiosidad entonces entendiéndolo todo, según él , sonrió y lo tomó por el hombro.

—Neji no tienes que sentir vergüenza en admitir lo que sientes, es prácticamente imposible no quedar hipnotizado ante el resplandor de Sakura-chan.

Tanto Sakura como Neji tenían el ceño fruncido ante las estupideces que escuchaban ¿cómo todo término en esa rara plática?

—Da igual cejotas y ojos raros —prosiguió Naruto llamando la atención de quienes lo veían, —A Sakura-chan le gustó yo, o sea, veanme y véanse, ¿no les da vergüenza pensar que ella se fijaría en ustedes? —dijo con arrogancia.

Sasuke se sintió aliviado, primero porque no tenía que soportar las ridículas palabras sobre "haré que Sakura-chan se enamore de mí" de Lee y en segunda porque al parecer nadie lo mencionó como el dueño del corazón de Sakura. Y si se preguntan porqué Sasuke confirmaba ser el dueño, era porque inevitablemente es bastante obvio, nadie podía no amarlo. Una gran autoestima de único Uchiha de la aldea.

Neji miró al jinchuriki despectivamente y una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro, entonces con una mueca de superioridad dijo: —No eres competencia para mí, es el destino.

Antes de que todo se saliera de control, Tenten decidió que ya era el momento para intervenir.

—Chicos debemos de ir al examen, la primera prueba comenzará sin nosotros.

Neji asintió en acuerdo sin esperar una respuesta de Naruto, no miró a nadie más que a Sasuke y dándose la vuelta se encaminó hacía el lugar de la prueba.

Con Lee fue un poco más difícil, Tenten tuvo que usar la fuerza bruta para arrastrarlo lejos del equipo 7.

—Bueno, eso fue raro —murmuró Naruto cuando perdió de vista al equipo Gai.

Se escuchó unos nudillos tronar, el cuerpo del rubio se tensó y giró su cabeza muy lentamente para darse cuenta que Sakura tenía una mirada sádica y detrás de ella había un fondo tétrico.

—Eres un baka.

Eso fue lo último que Sasuke escuchó de Sakura antes de ver como ella se lanzará a golpear brutalmente al rubio.

Una perceptible sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Uchiha.

* * *

Kakashi estaba recargado en la puerta en donde se llevaría a cabo la primera prueba, esperaba a su equipo y cuando por fin los vislumbró, sonrió debajo de su máscara. No obstante, una gota de sudor apareció en su nuca ante el deplorable estado de Naruto, el cual parecía haber estado días en batalla y no haber tenido descanso alguno.

—Es un gusto verlos, en especial a ti Sakura —dijo en cuanto los tuvo frente a él.

A Sakura le apareció una vena hinchada en la frente.

Kakashi presintiendo peligro decidió que lo más sensato era empujar a su equipo dentro del salón y cerrar la puerta después de eso.

* * *

El team 7 observó la gran variedad de gennin que se encontraban en la habitación.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para mirar y ponerse de acuerdo cuando Sasuke sintió un peso extra sobre él.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —dijo Ino cuando se colgó, literalmente, sobre el cuello del Uchiha.

A Sasuke le apareció una vena en su frente.

—Paciencia —murmuró.

—¿Quiénes están también en el examen? —cuestionó Naruto a la rubia.

—Ese otro equipo que se graduó con nosotros —contestó Ino señalando detrás de él.

Shikamaru y Chouji se acercaron a Ino, el primero con una cara de aburrimiento y el segundo comiendo sus frituras.

—¿Es realmente tan difícil de recordar quiénes somos? —preguntó retóricamente Kiba con Akamaru sobre su cabeza mientras su equipo se acercaba hacía los gennin de Konoha.

Sin embargo, Ino lo ignoró olímpicamente.

—¿Estás pensando en bajarte en algún momento? —exigió Sasuke irritado.

—No —dijo cínicamente Ino.

—Tendré que pedirle ayuda a Shino, ya sabes, sus insectos suelen ser sociables. —amenazó.

Ino no esperó más y se separó de Sasuke como si quemara. A Shino le rodeó un aura deprimente por el acto, ya que al parecer nadie soportaba a sus insectos.

—Des-des-cuida Shi-no, a-a mi me gus-tan tus insec-ctos —murmuró Hinata tímidamente detrás de Kiba.

Naruto la observó más de la cuenta y Hinata no soportándolo, se escondió completamente atrás de su compañero de equipo.

—¿Pueden todos ustedes no intentar actuar como si tuvieran cinco? — preguntó Shikamaru en un bostezo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Kabuto, acercarse a ellos. —Ustedes deben ser más tranquilos, después de todo son niños recién graduados de la academia. Y si no lo creen, miren a su alrededor.

Los 6 novatos de Konoha y el equipo 7 obedecieron y vieron a su alrededor a muy pocas personas que los estaban mirando con cara de fastidio.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Naruto despreocupadamente.

—Soy Kabuto — respondió. —Esos chicos detrás de ustedes son de Amegakure, ellos tienen un mal genio. Todo el mundo está nervioso por el examen así que deberían calmarse antes de hacer esta escena —pidió Kabuto.

El equipo 7 lo miró con desprecio.

—Si estas personas no pueden hacer frente con un poco de ruido, entonces no hay manera de que están calificados para ser chunnin —apuntó Sasuke con frialdad —Y si empiezan una pelea entonces serán descalificados de los exámenes, por lo que no veo ninguna razón para mantenernos tranquilos. —agregó con desdén.

Kabuto y los novatos de Konoha a excepción de Naruto y Sakura, parecieron sorprendidos ante el Uchiha, sin embargo, Kabuto no lo demostró con evidencia y se acomodó mejor sus gafas para desviar la atención de los novatos.

—¿Así qué es tú primera vez también? —cuestionó Ino. —Sin ofender, pero te ves un poco mayor que nosotros ...

—Oh, no, en realidad esta es mi séptima vez —dijo Kabuto un poco incómodo.

Kiba carcajeó un poco ante eso.

—Increíble, si no apruebo en el intento cinco, sólo voy a resignarme a ser un fracasado que no puede vencer a un grupo de niños de doce y trece años de edad —comentó divertido el Inuzuka.

—No todo es malo —insistió Kabuto. —Yo sé un poco sobre el examen y tengo información de los ninjas en tarjetas —promocionó el ninja sacando las tarjetas.

Todos a excepción del team 7 lo miraron curiosos.

—¿Alguien quiere ver las cartas? —preguntó Kabuto, manteniéndolas arriba.

—No —dijeron todos.

Kabuto se incomodó y guardó las cartas nuevamente.

* * *

—Muy bien gusanos yo soy Ibiki Morino su primer sensor. Recuerden que en esta primera prueba la matanza es igual a la descalificación así que por favor controlen su sed de sangre hasta después —explicó el jōnin todo el código del examen de conducta.

Los gennin lo miraron seriamente y asintieron a la vez.

—El lugar de sus asientos actuales, se le asignará un número —explicó Ibiki. —Por favor, formar una sola fila.

Una vez más, todo el mundo se dividió y una vez más Naruto estaba sentado al lado de un compañero novato, Hinata.

—Hola Hinata-chan —saludó el rubio a la enrojecida kunoichi.

Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos y asintió.

Sakura estuvo a lado de Gaara, cosa rara dado que en el pasado no había sucedido pero lo atribuyó al viaje temporal.

Sasuke obtuvo el mismo lugar al igual que Naruto.

* * *

El equipo 7 prestó poca atención a lo que Ibiki trató de explicar sobre no copiar e insinúando que lo necesitaban hacer, mientras que al mismo tiempo los asesoraba para que no lo hicieran de manera patética.

Sakura se preguntó brevemente ¿por qué?, ya que la forma en que prácticamente anunciaban que se podía hacer trampa cuatro veces con relativa impunidad, alguien podría ver a través de eso. Por supuesto, eso significaba conseguir sólo cuatro respuestas, pero todo lo que era importante era asegurarse de que no se hayan ganado un cero.

—¡Comiencen ya! —dijo Ibiki mientras tétricamente el reloj comenzaba con su melodía de tic tac.

Unos veinte minutos después, los más competentes estaban cayendo en cuenta de la situación en donde se suponía que debían hacer trampa pero evitar ser descubiertos cuando Sakura arrojó su pluma triunfalmente.

—¡Listo Shannaro! —exclamó sabiamente sin girar su papel y mirando fijamente a Ino para minimizar la posibilidad de que nadie sea capaz de hacer trampa sobre ella. Obviamente solo dándole la oportunidad a Gaara de copiarle. El ninja de Suna la miró con curiosidad pero Sakura lo observó como diciéndole "Hazlo rápido, no te preocupes" y Gaara se encogió de hombros aún curioso.

Sasuke y Naruto no dijeron nada, pero comenzaron a escribir más rápido.

Unos 20 minutos después Sasuke también dejó la pluma sobre su asiento de una manera arrogante.

—¡Hmp!

—Maldición —gruñó Naruto, terminando cinco minutos después del Uchiha. —¿Por qué soy siempre el último dattebayo?

Hinata miró a Naruto sonrojada.

—Porque eres un dobe.

—Ustedes hagan silencio o les bajaré puntos —advirtió Ibiki.

Inmediatamente después de que Naruto terminó, Kankuro repentinamente tenía ganas de ir al baño, Ibiki le concedió el permiso y Kankuro salió junto a su marioneta disfrazada. El team 7 casi se golpea la frente por la ridiculez, ¿cómo podría Kankuro no darse cuenta de que le estaban permitiendo salirse con la suya? ¿O era parte de la "pésima seguridad" que Orochimaru les había dicho que Konoha tenía con el fin de persuadirlos para invadir?

Después de la placentera visita al baño por parte de Kankuro, Ibiki decidió que ya era tiempo para finalizar la prueba.

—Ahora vamos por la décima pregunta. Antes, permítanme aclarar esto diciendo que en realidad no tienen por qué tomar la pregunta. Una vez que hayan decidido tomarla tienen que responder a ella.

—Oh, ¿Y qué chiste es ese? ¿Qué pasa si elegimos no tomarla entonces? —preguntó Temari con curiosidad.

Ibiki sonrió torcidamente con diversión.

—Entonces todo su equipo no pasaría obviamente, de lo contrario ¿qué chiste tendría contestar un examen y de tener una décima pregunta si no tienes que responderla si obtener ninguna sanción por no hacerlo? —aclaró el sensor.

—Ah, bueno, de acuerdo. —replicó la kunoichi de Suna.

A todos los gennin les parecía totalmente incoherente el asunto.

—No sólo sus compañeros de equipo fallarían si no la toman, pero si toman la décima pregunta y se equivocan, entonces nunca jamás serán capaces de convertirse en un chunnin por el resto de sus vidas. Sus compañeros de equipo, sin embargo, podrán volver a aplicar el examen dentro de 6 meses —prosiguió intimidando.

Kiba se levantó del asiento abruptamente y señaló a Ibiki con su dedo índice con Akamaru sobre su cabeza, el cual gruñó.

—Oye viejo, ¿Qué mierda se supone que es eso? ¿No un tío que se llama Kabuto ha hecho el examen siete veces? —cuestionó. —¿Entonces cómo carajos funciona el sistema?

—No he sido supervisor en los otros exámenes de Kabuto. No obstante, este año ¡Yo puedo hacer básicamente lo que quiera! —exclamó mirándolos como si estuviera a punto de estallar en una risa maniática en cualquier momento.

Nadie quería ser el primero en dejarse rendir, por lo que nadie dijo nada durante un minuto.

—Estoy fuera —una de los gennin encubierto anunció finalmente. Al parecer sus compañeros de equipo le siguieron "molestos" hasta la puerta.

—¡Yo también! —dijo otro gennin encubierto.

—¡Y yo! —un gennin real se descalificó a sí mismo.

Era una pena ver como equipo tras equipo, que habían viajado a Konoha para el examen, se rindieran a la primera señal de dificultad.

Por último, sólo diecisiete equipos permanecieron incluyendo, por supuesto, los cuatro de Konoha, el equipo de Kabuto, el equipo de Suna, y el equipo de Oto.

—¿Así que solamente los cincuenta y uno de ustedes están absolutamente seguros de querer hacer esto? —interrogó por lo que sería alrededor de la trigésima vez.

Sakura tenía un tic en la ceja.

—Mira, tu astuto plan para molestar e intimidar es muy brillante, lo admito —dijo Naruto con cansancio —pero hay una chica que hace de molestar un verdadero arte y no nos ha dejado de burlar a un teme y a mí sobre que somos potencialmente lo bastante ridículos como para seguir siendo gennin's mientras ella ya es una chunnin siendo la más débil del equipo.

Sasuke fulminó al rubio con su mirada.

Ibiki parpadeó. —¿Qué chica?

Sakura le arrojó a Naruto su bento del almuerzo.

Todo el ramen que Naruto había guardado ahora estaba sobre su cabeza, cubriéndolo y cayendole por su rostro.

—¡Nooooooo! —exclamó adolorido y tomándose donde se supone que está su corazón con su mano —¡Qué crueldad Sakura-chan! ¡¿Qué culpa tenía ese precioso manjar de los Dioses dattebayo?!

A todos les resbaló una gota de sudor por la estúpidez de la escena.

—No puedo soportar eso por más tiempo —comentó Sasuke señalándoles. —Así que no importa cuántas veces nos pregunte, no vamos a darnos por vencidos.

El supervisor del examen hizo una mueca con simpatía.

De la nada varios kunai's rompieron la ventana y algunos fueron arrojados a los gennin, quienes rápidamente se apartaron del camino. Todos miraron a la loca que ahora tenía una pancarta detrás de ella donde segundos antes se encontraba Ibiki.

—¡Listos gusanos! ¡¿Están listos para la segunda etapa?! ¡Entonces siganme!

A todos les cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca mientras observaban a Anko como si le faltase algunos tornillos. La jōnin se sonrojó inevitablemente.

—Siempre comiendo ansias Anko. —dijo Ibiki detrás de la pancarta —da igual, todos aprueban.

—¿Eh? —Temari se quedó sin aliento. —¿Por qué?

Ibiki abrió la boca para explicar, pero Naruto le ganó.

—Te tomará demasiado tiempo y ya quiero irme a casa dattebayo —dijo francamente. —Se suponía que nos engañaría, a menos que seas una especie de prodigio o hayas sido un gennin demasiados años, si te sorprendían haciendo trampa y quedabas atrapado siendo evidente cinco veces, significaba que estabas fuera, que no servías para robar información del otro candidato. Después si ustedes accedían a tomar el examen o la hipotética 'peligrosa misión', entonces al menos tenían las características más amplias para ser un chunnin y si estabas demasiado asustado para tomarlo, entonces no merecías el título.

—Ahh... —varios parecían más conformes con la explicación.

—¿Cómo lo dedujiste enano?

Sakura y Sasuke se golpearon la frente. Francamente Naruto hablaba de más y ya se había acostumbrado a que Sakura le sacara de los problemas, pero esta vez no iba a ser así.

—¿Telepatía? —intentó fracasadamente.

Ibiki entrecerró los ojos. Anko chasqueó la lengua.

—Da igual, yo soy Anko Mitarashi y voy a ser su segundo sensor en la siguiente prueba —anunció la jōnin alejando la atención del jinchuriki.

* * *

A los alrededores del bosque de la muerte se encontraba una multitud de gennin's siendo la única como adulto la jōnin.

—Un último consejo —dijo Anko después de que terminó de explicar las reglas y en qué consistía la prueba —No se mueran.

—Es un buen consejo —ironizó Naruto.

—Obviamente, dado que nadie en su sano juicio estaría dispuesto a morir en un examen donde no tendrían el detalle de escribir tu nombre en la estatua de los caídos —murmuró Sakura a un lado de Sasuke.

Naruto se estremeció.

—No quiero hablar de ello ... Por lo tanto, Gaara, ¿qué piensas de la primera parte de la prueba?

Al parecer el equipo de Suna estaba escuchando disimuladamente la conversación del equipo 7.

—Fue fácil —admitió con mofa, mirando a Sakura.

—Claro, ni siquiera tuve la necesidad de hacer trampa —concordó el jinchuriki de Konoha.

—Que es una suerte, ya que no se te hubiera ocurrido hacerlo de todos modos —fastidió Sasuke.

—¡Esa fue una vez!, superalo teme... —protestó Naruto acaloradamente.

—Sin mencionar que su moral no lo hubiera dejado hacerlo, incluso si se le hubiera ocurrido —añadió Sakura.

—¿Saben? no sé ni porque me molesto en hablarles, se nota que el equipo de Suna es mucho mejor.

—Obviamente —confesó Kankuro.

—Y más si tienen a Gaara, ¡Se ve que es el único cool de ellos! —gritó Naruto señalando a Temari y a Kankuro.

Gaara, que no había expresado una opinión acerca de lo que hablaba Naruto, parpadeó confuso. Normalmente la gente lo veía como el más terrorífico de sus hermanos y no como alguien "cool". Sin duda Naruto y Sakura le estaban cayendo bien.

—¡Todo el mundo a la puerta que se les asignó! —exclamó la voz de Anko a través de la multitud.

—Nos tenemos que ir chicos —confirmó Naruto a los hermanos de Suna —Buena suerte Gaara.

—¿Por qué? —exigió el pelirrojo con fastidio. —¿Crees que soy débil?

—Oh, Kami no —Naruto negó con la cabeza. —Pero vas a estar atrapado allí durante cinco días con tus hermanos nada cool's pero, supongo que ya estás acostumbrado ¿verdad? De todos modos rompete una pierna.

Temari y Kankuro fulminaron a Naruto con la mirada y definitivamente se dieron cuenta de que era el gennin más idiota de la aldea. Sin embargo, Gaara parecía más atraído a Konoha, la gente al menos no lo veía como un monstruo y el equipo 7 parecía agradable con él, en especial Naruto. Tal vez, solo tal vez, ya no quisiera hacerle daño a Konoha.

* * *

 _N/A: ¡Hola! Como les prometí, no más de dos semanas, :) No fue un gran capítulo, probablemente me he dado cuenta que siempre digo lo mismo en cada uno. Sí, soy muy modesta. Pero, el siguiente capítulo será de los cinco días que el equipo 7 está en el bosque, o bueno, dudo que no lo hagan al primer día y rompan el récord, lo decidiré después. Una cosa, aún pueden decirme a quiénes coloco en el enfrentamiento para que probablemente en el capítulo 9 ya vean las peleas de la tercera etapa de las preeliminares ¿vale? Aunque ya tengo una idea sobre quiénes se enfrentaran. No se vayan sin dejar un comentario ¿si? Oh, y sobre la expresión de "rompete una pierna" para los que no saben, es una forma coloquial y/o vulgar para referirse a que se les desea buena suerte._

 _UchihaKushina96: ¡HOLA! espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Como siempre es un placer que te tomes el tiempo de leerlo. Ya sabes, no romper con la monotonía._

 _PD: Si son fanáticos de Itachi y de Viajes en el Tiempo, les recomiendo entonces leer la historia de UchihaKushina96, la cuál se titula: ¿Puedo llamarte nii-san?, les juro que les encantará._


	8. Ninja Cegatón-marioneta-del-pedófilo

**Capítulo 8.**

 **Ninja Cegatón-marioneta-del-pedófilo.**

* * *

En medio de un lugar, específicamente en el bosque de la muerte, se hallaba el equipo 7 rodeados de la flora que caracterizaba el punto de reunión, todos ellos estaban sentados en forma circular para planear una estrategia.

—Muy bien chicos, ¿alguien tiene un plan? —Naruto como siempre portaba una sonrisa mientras miraba a sus compañeros de equipo.

—Digamos que no, pero ¿porqué no usamos la misma clave que la vez anterior? —propuso Sasuke de manera despreocupada con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Naruto le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Esto es una venganza, cierto teme? —el jinchuriki gruñó —¿no puedes dejar de joder una sola vez? ¡Solamente quieres molestarme con uno de esos poemas largos!

Sasuke y Sakura miraron a Naruto con varias gotas de sudor en sus nucas por el drama tan exagerado. La chica suspiró, ni volviendo a ser Gennin, Naruto maduraba.

—Naruto —intervino la kunoichi con diversión en la voz. —El poema era realmente corto, no tenía más de unas cuatro o cinco líneas —explicó con paciencia.

El jinchuriki se sonrojó.

—¡Pero a mi me pareció largo Sakura-chan! —se excusó agitando sus manos.

—Bien, entonces no tengamos clave. Nosotros nos conocemos a la perfección como para que un simple gennin nos derrote o nos haga dudar entre nosotros —. Declaró el Uchiha un poco harto por los berrinches del rubio.

—Me parece perfecto dattebayo.

Sakura nada más asintió.

Alrededor del bosque había una infinidad de árboles y el suelo se encontraba un poco mojado, lo que quería decir que había un río cerca.

—Bien, ya que nos pusimos de acuerdo, ¡Tengo que ir al baño dattebayo!

Una vez más Naruto buscó un arbusto cerca de su posición, y una vez más, antes de que se bajara completamente la bragueta, Sakura le golpeó severamente la cabeza y le exigió nuevamente que buscase un lugar para hacer sus cochinadas, argumentando que ella era una señorita decente y que él debía de aprender buenos modales. Naruto no tuvo más remedio que acoplarse al pedido de su mejor amiga, y rápidamente desapareció del lugar en busca de un buen arbusto para hacer sus necesidades.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado minutos después de que su mejor amigo desapareciera de su vista.

—Muy melancólico —murmuró el Uchiha siendo observado y llamando la atención de la kunoichi, —lo que sucederá ya me lo sé de memoria...

Sasuke no terminó su frase porque un Naruto sonriente apareció en la escena. Sakura miró con una ceja alzada al rubio y luego intercambió una rápida mirada hacía el Uchiha.

—Hola chicos, ¡he escrito mi nombre completo¡ ¡Es fabuloso dattebayo...!

Sin previo aviso, Naruto no acabó su frase porque tuvo que esquivar rápidamente un kunai que era el regalo de cortesía del Uchiha.

—¡¿Qué te pasa teme?! —exclamó con sorpresa —¡Por poco no lo esquivo!

Sasuke sin embargo sonrió.

—Solamente quería probar mi puntería dobe y tú velocidad está del asco —explicó con brevedad. —¿Recuerdas qué en la cumbre de los kages hice exactamente lo mismo?

Naruto se estaba sacudiendo la tierra de su ropa cuando rápidamente alzó su mirada hacía el Uchiha con un gesto de confusión.

—¿Cuál cumbre...?

No terminó su frase porque cayó inerte al suelo revelando a Sakura detrás de él con su brazo alzado en una forma de ataque, Sasuke le sonrió de medio lado a la chica en una silenciosa felicitación por su acción. El Naruto en el suelo se transformó en un gennin de la aldea de Amagekure.

—Y todo esto demuestra —comenzó Sakura inclinándose un poco para revisar al enemigo —que tienes una buena memoria Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió ladinamente, gesto que Sakura encontró sensual.

—Obviamente, soy un Uchiha.

* * *

Un grito amortiguado se escuchó en el bosque.

—¡Maldita serpiente pedófila!

Naruto se encontraba dentro del estómago de una culebra gigante realizando su tan característico Rasengan con una expresión de hastío.

—¡¿Por qué volví a caer en este truco dattebayo?! —se lamentó con desesperación.

En un fugaz movimiento Naruto presionó su Rasengan en el estómago de la culebra perforándoselo al instante. Sin perder el tiempo, el jinchuriki salió del intestino de la serpiente con una expresión de asco.

—Espero que Sakura-chan haya traído productos desinfectantes —murmuró el rubio mientras observaba su tan asqueroso aspecto mientras cascadas de lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas.

La culebra simplemente desapareció.

* * *

Anko estaba sentada sobre una roca devorándose felizmente unos dangos y clavando los palillos de estos en un árbol para plasmar el símbolo de Konoha en el. La jōnin frunció el ceño al percatarse que un escuadrón AMBU se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ella interrumpiendo su tranquilidad.

—¿Qué sucede inútiles? —preguntó en un tono que pretendió ser amable.

El líder del escuadrón la observó con incredulidad antes de contestar.

—Nos han avisado que el Sannin Orochimaru se ha infiltrado en la segunda prueba de...

Anko no permitió que el hombre acabará la frase ya que desapareció en una nube de humo al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo mentor.

Los AMBU simplemente se encogieron de hombros.

—Que mujer tan rara —murmuraron y desaparecieron del lugar.

La jōnin, sin embargo, se hallaba corriendo entre los tejados en dirección al bosque para tratar de detener a su antiguo sensei.

* * *

El Uchiha y la Haruno llevaban un poco más de diez minutos esperando al verdadero Naruto. La kunoichi escondió el cuerpo del gennin en un arbusto lejos de ellos.

—Si mis cálculos son correctos —susurró Sasuke a la chica —dentro de poco debería aparecer...

Nuevamente no terminó su frase porque otro Naruto sonriente se acercaba hacía ellos.

—¡Hola chicos, ¿me extrañaron?! —saludó agitando su mano.

Los dos miembros del team 7 suspiraron con cansancio para después mirarse con aburrimiento.

—Tsukuyomi.

En menos de un segundo el cuerpo del rubio estaba inerte en el suelo.

—Me pregunto... —habló Sakura con curiosidad —¿qué harías si no tuvieras esos ojos? es decir, ¿verdaderamente tienes que usar esa técnica todo el tiempo?

El Uchiha asintió sin vergüenza.

—¿Por qué no gozar de las habilidades privilegiadas que posees? —respondió con arrogancia, —no todos somos solamente simples mortales.

Sakura rodó los ojos ante la arrogancia de su compañero.

El Naruto en el suelo se transformó en el futuro mentor de Sasuke: Orochimaru. La kunoichi bufó y se prometió mentalmente no hacer ninguna otra pregunta que eleve el ego de su compañero.

—No sé que debemos hacer en este momento —comentó Sakura alejándose del cuerpo del sujeto de dudosa sexualidad —Naruto aparecerá en cualquier instante y aún no tenemos el otro pergamino, sin mencionar que no planeamos nada para hacer algo respecto al pedófilo.

Sasuke se tensó.

—Te agradecería que realmente intentaras no decirle así, me siento... raro —pidió el Uchiha con un tic nervioso.

—¡Oh, lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun! —exclamó con sarcasmo en la voz —yo realmente quisiera que no te hubieras ido con él.

Sasuke bufó antes de voltear su mirada hacía el otro lado demostrando una vez más su orgullo.

—¡Hey chicos!

Un Naruto con el aspecto deplorable se acercaba hacía ellos. Los dos integrantes del equipo 7 intercambiaron miradas antes de asentir en un acuerdo silencioso.

—Dobe.

—Naruto.

El jinchuriki bajó su mirada con vergüenza.

—Solo me distraje un poco dattebayo —se justificó con las mejillas sonrojadas, —ni que ustedes hubieran hecho mucho sin mí...

El rubio observó como el cuerpo de una mujer que debería de ser de... si sus cálculos eran correctos se trataba del sujeto de dudosa sexualidad... Orochimaru, que se encontraba noqueado en el suelo

—Kami, teme, ¿realmente te vengaste del pedófilo por haberte quitado la inocencia?

Una vez más Sasuke activó su Sharingan.

—Me perdonarás algún día dobe... —el Uchiha sonrió con petulancia mientras observaba al jinchuriki —. Tsukuyomi.

Nuevamente, en menos de un segundo, el cuerpo del rubio se encontraba inerte en el suelo.

—Pues si se trataba de Naruto, solamente él sabría lo del pedófilo —comentó Sakura con desdén.

—Hmp —Sasuke la ignoró olímpicamente, no le convenía utilizar el Tsukuyomi en ella, —Esperemos a que despierte el dobe para buscar a los otros equipos —ordenó.

—Antes me gustaría saber ¿qué haremos con el pedófilo? —cuestionó Sakura ganándose una mirada de duda de parte del Uchiha. —Quiero decir, ¿Orochimaru es así de débil? Pensé que sería más complicado el derrotarlo.

—Bueno, es complicado pero no imposible —se explicó el Uchiha —, él no se esperaba que yo contará con el Mangekyō Sharingan, por eso vino a buscarme. Solamente no pudo poseer a Itachi porque él lo derrotó con estos ojos —finalizó apuntando su vista.

La kunoichi se relajó.

—O sea que, ¿Lo tomaste desprevenido?

—Sí, él estaba confiado en que yo solamente poseía el Sharingan y no el Mangekyō.

—Oh, realmente me sorprende —añadió la kunoichi tomándose su barbilla —de todas maneras, ¿Evitarás que el te ponga el chupe... es decir, la marca?

Sasuke asintió fulminándola con la mirada.

—Siento que de todos aquí, tú eres la más vengativa.

* * *

Unos minutos después el equipo 7 ya contaba con los pergaminos del cielo y tierra. Todo gracias a los ojos del Uchiha y a su arrogancia. Naruto había estado enojado con él, pero nada que unas palabras de Sakura no pudieran resolver.

Y allí se encontraban los nuevos-futuros Sannin de Konoha, cerca del río en donde se apreciaban varios rubios en shorts, preparándose para lanzarse al agua. Su líder, Naruto, se encontraba sosteniendo una ramita por arriba de su cabeza y tenía dos de sus dedos en su boca.

—¡MUY BIEN DATTEBAYO! ¡LISTOS!... ¡FUERA!

La ramita de Naruto fue bajada abruptamente al mismo tiempo que chiflaba para dar inicio a la carrera que consistía en pescar el alimento. Los rubios saltaron al río para buscar su objetivo y que su líder lo proclamase ganador: Peces.

Sasuke y Sakura tenían una sonrisa genuina en sus rostros por la infantil manera que Naruto tenía para realizar su tarea de conseguir alimentos.

Unos instantes después, la kunoichi tenía la fogata hecha para cocinar los peces que finalmente un rubio había recolectado.

—Muy bien chicos, yo puedo cocinarlos para ustedes —expresó Sakura con una sonrisa al tiempo que se volteaba para cuidar la fogata.

Los chicos se miraron con terror al tiempo que tragaban grueso. Ellos definitivamente no querían que Sakura cocinara, y no por caballerosidad, si no porque realmente ella no servía para eso.

Naruto aún recordaba cuando Tenzo, Sai, Sakura y él habían ido a la misión de buscar al espía que le daría información a Sasori sobre Orochimaru para dar con el paradero del teme y cuando finalmente se habían propuesto a comer y Sakura se había ofrecido a cocinar... digamos que no fue una experiencia agradable. Todo eso sin mencionar las veces que Sasuke había compartido misiones con ella en el futuro y como Sakura había carbonizado al conejo que él había cazado y el colmo fue que estaba crudo. El Uchiha aún se preguntaba ¿Cómo había quemado al conejo por fuera y aún por dentro seguía crudo?

Ambos amigos se miraron al tiempo que negaban con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo crees que harías eso? Deja que el inútil del dobe lo haga. Total, si ya consiguió la comida por lo menos que lo realice completo y lo cocine. —sentenció el Uchiha al tiempo que miraba a Naruto para que le siguiera la corriente.

—¡Ni hablar teme! ¡En ese caso hazlo tú!

Sasuke quería pagarse la frente contra el árbol ¿por qué Naruto no tenía un poco de sentido común?

—No hay problema de verdad. Yo lo haré chicos.

Sakura cogió los pescados al tiempo que los colocaba en una cacerola sobre el fuego.

Sasuke observó a Naruto con una tétrica mirada que incluía el Mangekyō Sharingan y una sonrisa retorcida que prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Naruto captó el mensaje de Sasuke y tragó grueso nuevamente. Definitivamente el emo Uchiha le haría tragarse los pescados y no conforme con aquello seguramente haría que lamiera la cacerola en donde lo estaban cocinando. El jinchuriki lloró internamente. Dispuesto a no contraer ninguna infección estomacal por la basura de comida que haría su mejor amiga ideó un plan.

—¡Oh, pero si Sasuke-teme tiene razón dattebayo! ¡Yo cocinaré! ¿Cómo permitiré que mi futura esposa haga esas tareas cuando me tiene a mi? —Naruto asentía una y otra vez dándose la razón al tiempo que el aura de Sakura se volvía oscura. —Déjame hacerlo Sakura-chan.

Sasuke veía la escena con confusión, ¿realmente Naruto no pudo pensar en otra cosa? Ahora por su mediocre actuación hacía demasiado obvio lo que ambos querían evitar.

 _Que ella cocinara._

Antes de que Naruto pudiera llegar a situarse a lado de Sakura, tropezó. Hubiese sido cómico y hubiera disipado el mar humor de ella al tiempo que hubiera hecho sonreír al Uchiha si no hubiese sido el hecho de que tropezó sobre Sakura. No fue un tropiezo como en las películas, que él caía cómicamente al tiempo que _misteriosamente_ hacía que la comida cayera junto con él y así evitaba que su mejor amiga los intoxicara.

 _No_.

Fue un tropiezo en donde su cuerpo cayó sobre el de Sakura e hizo que la kunoichi cayera junto con él en una posición que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y también el hecho del _beso_. Ninguno tenía realmente sus labios sobre la otra persona pero contaba el _hecho de que sus labios se rozaban_ y que _ninguno se había movido ni un centímetro del otro._ El lugar quedó en un profundo silencio en donde las respiraciones de los tres ninjas se escuchaban perfectamente. Solo lograron volver en sí cuando el carraspeo de una garganta hizo eco el lugar.

Naruto rápidamente se separó de Sakura como si quemara al tiempo que se ponía rígido ante la mirada del Uchiha. No es que Sasuke tuviera sentimientos hacía ella y también él no tenía sentimientos hacía Sakura, solamente había dicho lo de ser su futura esposa porque no se le ocurrió otra excusa y desde luego, no había planeado que todo terminara así.

Sakura se levantó del suelo al segundo en que Naruto lo hizo, su cara estaba sonrojada y evitaba mirara a los presentes por la vergüenza. No miraba a Naruto porque no quería golpearlo, no miraba a Sasuke porque sabía que a él le era indiferente ese tipo de cosas y no miraba al otro ninja porque no quería que vieran su mediocridad.

En cambio Sasuke observaba a Naruto con un aire calmado que hacía que el jinchuriki se estremeciera. Desde luego que los pescados ya no eran comestibles porque el lugar olía a quemado, es decir, Naruto había hecho un excelente trabajo en evitar que Sakura cocinara y debía reconocerlo, fue algo mediocre pero funcionó. Debería sentirse bien por eso, sin embargo, ¿por qué sentía una molestia hacia su mejor amigo al tiempo que sentía que Sakura había hecho algo malo?

Y el último ninja era Kabuto.

Pero hasta él sentía la tensión del lugar y ya no estaba seguro de haber hecho bien en interrumpir el momento.

—Hola chicos —dijo en una patética manera de disipar lo que sea que haya en el lugar —perdí a mis compañeros y quisiera saber si puedo estar con ustedes para llegar a la torre —murmuró mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

El equipo 7 quería decirle que no, que se fuera al demonio y que les traía sin cuidado que se haya perdido por ser un cegaton-marioneta-del-pedófilo, pero hasta eso nadie se atrevió a decirlo. En cambio los tres asintieron para dar marcha al olvido.

* * *

Una hora más tarde...

El team 7 se hallaba de mejor humor y parecían haber hecho un acuerdo silencioso para no mencionar lo ocurrido en el río.

Los tres ninjas y Kabuto llevaban tiempo saltando los árboles sin darse cuenta de que no se acercaban ni un poco a su destino -o eso pensaba Kabuto.

El ninja-cegaton-marioneta-del-pedófilo se detuvo abruptamente y miró a los chicos con una mueca de humor.

—¿No creen que estamos en un Genjutsu?

«¿En serio hasta ahora te das cuenta?» fue el pensamiento del equipo.

—Digo, no nos hemos acercado mucho que digamos —murmuró tímidamente.

«¿Cómo pudo caerme bien ese intento de ninja?» Sasuke tenía una mirada imperturbable en el rostro.

—Oye, si es cierto ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta? Llevamos una hora y media saltando y hasta un ciego como tú pudo ver el Genjutsu —contestó Naruto en una muy mala actuación —Chicos debería darnos vergüenza —dijo volteando hacía sus compañeros para que le siguieran la corriente —Es realmente humillante que un fósil que lleva en estos exámenes 7 veces haya podido descifrar este problema.

A este paso, Sakura y Sasuke estuvieron de acuerdo en que Naruto era un muy mal actor.

Kabuto sonrió nerviosamente.

* * *

Anko estaba cerca del río del bosque de la muerte observando restos de una fogata y pescados por doquier. La jōnin olfateó un poco.

—Huelo a serpiente —murmuró hacía sus compañeros ANBU. —Vamos inútiles.

Dicho eso siguió su camino guiada por su nariz y seguida de sus dos compañeros quienes no dudaban en la capacidad de su líder. Unos metros más al fondo del bosque la Kunoichi se detuvo. Su mirada fija en la persona de indistinto sexo que se hallaba atado cerca de un árbol en lo que parecía ser que dormía.

—Tiene algo en su playera —dijo uno de los ninjas.

Anko no contestó pero tampoco ignoró el hecho de que una hoja de papel se hallaba pegado sobre la playera del Sannin. La jōnin se acercó para arrebatárselo mientras sus compañeros procedían a sujetarlo de ambos brazos.

—Oh no... —susurró Anko al leer la epístola y volteándose hacía sus compañeros en lo que pareció ser cámara lenta ordenó —Llevadlo con Lord Hokage e Ibiki.

Y fue así como desapareció en una nube de humo.

* * *

—Bueno, aquí nos despedimos cegaton dattebayo

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban frente a la puerta que daría por finalizada su segunda etapa del examen.

—Oh, gracias chicos —dijo Kabuto en un intento de hacer platica pero viendo que ninguno de ellos le contestaría agregó —Mis compañeros se emcuentran allá —señaló un punto en el que ningún miembro del equipo 7 miró.

Para no parecer más patético de lo que lo habían hecho sentir, Kabuto decidió irse con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Un segundo después los tres ninjas entraron por la puerta para terminar de una vez por todas la segunda prueba.

Se escuchó un golpe en seco al tiempo en que Naruto caía inconsciente en el suelo.

—Para que no desprecies mi comida —murmuró Sakura con irritación.

Sasuke simplemente sonrió.

Ya volvía a ser como era antes.

* * *

—¿Obtuviste la información? —Preguntó un ninja en el momento en que Kabuto hacía su entrada.

Kabuto miró a sus compañeros con decepción mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–No, pero estoy seguro que saben algo y lo averiguaré... por el momento contactémos con Lord Orochimaru.

* * *

 _N/A: ¡Hola! no estoy muerta ni mucho menos me he alejado de FF, y aquí les traigo otro capítulo que espero que REALMENTE les guste. Tengo el presentimiento que durante el tiempo que estuve ausente he perdido la manera de expresar lo que quiero y temo que no les agrade el capítulo. De todas maneras sus opiniones son bien recibidas aunque solo sea para criticas negativas. Bueno, a decir verdad en el siguiente capítulo se llevaran a cabo las peleas y verán a quienes he decidido colocar en los enfrentamientos. Oh, y aún espero que alguien amablemente me diga el nombre del fanfic que describí en el capítulo 2._

 _UchihaKushina96: ¡Hola! Sé que he abandonado esto por un tiempo pero volveré a estar más seguido por aquí, realmente no se hasta cuando pero serás la primera en saberlo._

 _Un beso a todos ustedes ¡CHAO!_


	9. ¡Porque siempre a lo último!

**Capítulo 9.**

 **¡Porque siempre a lo último!**

* * *

Media hora más tarde y que Naruto hubo por fin recobrado el conocimiento, habían invocado a Iruka-sensei. No pasó desapercibido para el equipo la cara de rotunda sorpresa e incredulidad de parte del sensei cuando los miró. Había sido tal la conmoción del ninja que incluso pensó que se trataba de un Genjutsu. Fue Naruto, como siempre, el que hambriento por no haber almorzado y aburrido de su comportamiento, había estallado y le había dicho a Iruka que si no los creía capaces de hacer ese mísero examen para el ascenso a Chunnin, entonces se podía ir regresando por donde había venido. E Iruka, después del extenso parloteó de Naruro, había dado por zanjado que tenía razón. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Kakashi había estado en lo correcto acerca de ellos. Naruto y el resto ya no eran sus alumnos.

Una disculpa, un asentimiento por parte de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, y el haber contestado el pequeño acertijo que contenía el pergamino después...

—Bien chicos, ya que me invocaron y contestaron correctamente a lo que les pregunté, me es grato informarles que son uno de los primeros equipos que termina la prueba en tiempo récord...

«Eso es obvio, y por su expresión cuando nos miró incluso apostaría a que ni siquiera esperaba a que pasáramos la prueba» pensó el Uchiha mientras miraba un punto fijo detrás de Iruka.

Naruto como siempre se aburrió y cuando se aburría era predecible.

—Sí, sí, sí. Por el amor al ramen Iruka–sensei, mejor díganos ¿Qué procede? No ves que me estoy muriendo de hambreeeee.

Iruka fulminó al rubio con la mirada, no era de extrañar que Naruto lo interrumpiera, él mismo sabía que escuchar sermones de jóvenes es lo peor que puede hacer un adulto hacía ellos, y no solo porque los aburría sino porque las palabras les entraban por un oído y les salían del otro. Pero al menos pensó que ellos querían felicitaciones por la gran hazaña que habían realizado, porque nadie y cuando decía nadie era porque nadie acaba la prueba en tan solo dos horas. Suspiró rendido. Adolescentes.

—Pueden irse y prepararse. Además de descansar pero tienen que estar aquí el quinto día y seguir con la prueba —. Murmuró mirándolos de reojo una última vez.

Los tres ninjas asintieron en acuerdo.

—Me despido chicos.

Iruka agitó una mano y desapareció.

Los tres gennin se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos para luego caminar hacia la salida del lugar. De todos modos, el día estaba con un clima prometedor y tenían los siguientes días para disfrutar.

* * *

—Realmente no puedo creer que lo hayan logrado en un tiempo escaso, Kakashi —. Observó Kurenai —después de que me os contaran ambos sobre Ibiki, incluso dudé que algún gennin pasase hasta la segunda prueba.

En la pequeña estancia de la torre se hallaban Kurenai, Gai y Kakashi. Éste último sonriendo socarronamente tras su máscara mientras intentaba disimuladamente expresarle a Gai algo como "mi alumnos son mejores simplemente porque tienen al mejor, supera eso mi eterno rival". Gai trataba de ignorarlo mientras colocaba en su rostro su ya registrada sonrisa marca Colgate.

—Que puedo decir —musitó Kakashi con un deje filosófico —tenemos que pulir el talento y bien dicen que los alumnos son un reflejo de lo que su mentor les transmite y sinceramente he hecho grande progresos con ellos.

Kurenai asintió convencida. Sin embargo, Gai contenía sus ganas de llorar dramáticamente tras aquella declaración, Kakashi siempre le ganaba en todo pero sin duda eso era lo mejor. Así su rivalidad crecía sanamente.

Kakashi se levantó del pequeño sofá aún con su enorme sonrisa —. Bueno, os dejo tranquilamente, tengo que buscar a los chicos y saber cómo les ha ido realmente.

Y sin más desapareció. Dejando a una Kurenai bastante motivada como kunoichi y a un Gai bastante decidido en incentivar más el entrenamiento de sus alumnos.

Pero Kakashi sabía que nada de lo que había dicho era verdad y nada de lo que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura le dirían tampoco iba a ser verídico. Porque ellos escondían algo de todos y sin embargo él confiaba plenamente en los muchachos, pero eso no significaba que pasaría por alto aquello porque él no tardaría en averiguar lo que sucedía. Porque algo le indicaba que era de suma importancia.

* * *

— ¿Ha despertado? —cuestionó el Sandaime al hombre frente a él.

Ibiki miró hacia la reciente habitación de la que había salido para después posar su vista frente al Hokage. Negó con la cabeza de forma lenta y seria.

—No, está completamente inconsciente. Es como si alguien lo hubiese sumido a un profundo sueño con alguna ilusión o algo parecido. Supongo que debo contactar con Inoichi para que ingrese a su mente y registre lo que le ha acontecido —explicó mientras el Hokage asentía en entendimiento —, pero incluso con Inoichi realizando aquello dudo realmente que podamos extraer algo relevante por lo que la otra opción sería el Sharingan de Kakashi.

El Hokage asintió. Tomó su pipa con la mano derecha para quitarla de sus labios unos segundos, pensativo.

—Tengo entendido que fue Anko y algunos ANBU los que encontraron a Orochimaru ya inconsciente —señaló el Sandaime con voz cansada — ¿Qué ha dicho ella o ellos al respecto?

Ibiki caminó hacia la mesita en donde tenía el reporte de un ANBU. Su mirada era sombría, carente de emoción.

—Ellos dijeron que Orochimaru estaba inconsciente, que tenía un tipo de carta pegada a su playera y que Anko la leyó sin compartir la información y después de esto desapareció —siseó frunciendo el ceño —ordenó explícitamente que nos trajeran a Orochimaru aquí, con usted y conmigo presentes para luego desaparecer con la carta del que no sabemos su contenido. Mi pregunta final es ¿Por qué razón actuaría de esa forma?

Unos segundos de silencio transcurrieron cuando el Hokage habló: —Él fue su antiguo instructor, algo de la carta tiene que relacionarse con ella como para que no se me informe de la situación.

Y aunque Ibiki sabía que esa excusa era absurda y ridícula para justificar aquello, y antes de que lograra decir algo más sobre la delicada situación, un viento áspero los rodeo repentinamente. Ni él ni el Hokage se pusieron en guardia porque frente a ellos se encontraba Anko Mitarashi quien los observaba con una mirada de rotunda seriedad y de una manera un tanto altiva.

La kunoichi sacó una arrugada hoja de entre sus pechos sin titubear, los hombres simplemente se encogieron de hombros, acostumbrados a las maneras raras de la kunoichi. Extendió la hoja y se la aventó a Ibiki rápidamente, éste la atrapó al momento, mostrando sus buenos reflejos ninjas.

—Yo os explico —siseó la mujer.

* * *

Un sonido de una ramita siendo pisada y por consiguiente quebrada se escuchó.

—No hallamos al equipo de Uchiha Sasuke como nos lo había ordenado Lord Orochimaru —apuntó Dosu Kinuta a su equipo.

Los tres integrantes de la aldea del sonido seguían en el corazón del bosque de la muerte.

—Tal vez aun siendo un simple gennin que no ha visto más que su ridícula aldea y el país de las Olas, sea un excelente ninja y quizás ya haya acabado este dichoso examen —. Contestó Kin Tsuchi deliberamente —incluso me atrevería a decir que Lord Orochimaru sabe del potencial del último Uchiha vivo y por eso nos mandó a asesinarlo o en el otro caso, nos envió como carnadas para probar sus habilidades...

Un kunai rozó la mejilla de Kin al tiempo que se posicionaba en guardia hacia sus compañeros de equipo. Dosu y Zaku Abumi mirándola con desprecio en el sentido más estricto de la palabra. Siendo éste último el remitente del ataque hacia ella.

—Incluso si nos ha mandado a la muerte —escupió con el entrecejo fruncido —. Incluso si de verdad somos una carnada para sus planes, no debes hablar así de Lord Orochimaru, ingrata.

Kin asintió sin estar realmente de acuerdo. Ellos siempre obedecían ciegamente a Orochimaru, incluso aunque eso significase morir por éste. La chica no dijo nada más por lo que Dosu y Zaku dieron por finalizada la discusión emprendiendo su camino hacia el edificio para finalizar la prueba, con Kin siguiéndolos por detrás aún en contra de sus ideas. La chica se limpio la sangre que brotaba de la reciente herida de su mejilla.

* * *

Unos días después Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto huían.

No querían toparse por nada del mundo a Gai, que no había parado de perseguirlos con la excusa de entrenarlos en ausencia de Kakashi, o en el peor de los casos, con Kabuto. Aunque sabían exactamente que Kabuto no los buscaría o al menos no por el momento, no cuando Orochimaru estaba siendo custodiado e interrogado por Ibiki y los demás ninjas de la aldea. O eso suponían ellos.

— ¿De qué huyen?

Los tres gennin se giraron teatralmente, al estilo anime. Kakashi estaba detrás de ellos, observándolos o mejor dicho evaluándolos en silencio. Y Sakura aprovechó el momento para salir de sus dudas.

—Lo estábamos buscando —dijo en in tono que daba a entender que verdaderamente lo estaban buscando en vez de que verdaderamente huían. Los dos gennin la miraron con expresión de "en serio" pero no dijeron nada para desmentirlo.

Kakashi no pasó por alto la expresión de Naruto y Sasuke pero tampoco dijo nada.

— ¿Así? ¿Y en qué puedo ayudarles? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Nos hemos enterado que han atrapado a Orochimaru durante las pruebas y tenemos una leve curiosidad sobre él, sobre todo en saber quién es y qué hace aquí y por qué.

Naruto y Sasuke se encogieron de hombros, ambos no entendiendo el por qué Sakura quería saber algo que ellos ya conocían. Pero como siempre, no iban a decir nada.

Kakashi sin embargo suspiró.

—Es uno de los tres Sannin legendarios, y lo último que sé es que nadie sabe qué o por qué está aquí —. Arrastró las palabras mientras observaba más detenidamente a Sasuke, como si quisiese comprobar que gozaba de perfecta salud o algo parecido.

Y lo que había contestado era una mentira. Era una jodida mentira y ellos lo sabían.

—Entiendo perfectamente Kakashi-sensei —siseó Sakura casi inaudiblemente —. Y mi otra pregunta es ¿nos necesita? Porque íbamos a comer ramen o acaso ¿quisiera acompañarnos?

La furia en la voz de la chica no se disimulaba y Kakashi había captado perfectamente el mensaje. No lo deseaban o al menos ella no lo quería como compañía, estuvo a punto de decir que sí iría con ellos a comer pero una mirada hacía Naruto y Sasuke le hicieron comprender que si Sakura no lo quería entonces ellos tampoco. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Tengo que ayudar a una ancianita a cargar sus bolsas —se excusó mientras observaba nuevamente a Sasuke, esperando encontrar un mísero detalle o una leve marca o herida.

Sasuke se removió incómodo ante el escrutinio en el que estaba siendo expuestos y los tres sabían por qué: Kakashi intentaba hallar alguna marca que indicara que tenía el Sello Maldito de Orochimaru.

—Muy bien —dijo al cabo de unos instantes. —estoy orgullo de ustedes chicos, al terminar hace tres días el examen en un tiempo récord.

Y sin más desapareció en su ya característica nube de humo.

—Bueno, debería de estar orgulloso de todos modos —acusó Sakura a la nada con gesto irritado —. Si se tiene en cuenta que no nos ha enseñado nada verdaderamente valioso en rango ninja y aun así se le ocurrió mandarnos al examen dónde muy probablemente abríamos muerto si no supiéramos exactamente lo que iba a pasar. Oh, y por ello gracias a nosotros piensan que es un genial sensei ¿verdad? —cuestionó retóricamente a sus dos compañeros —. Pero nadie alaba al equipo de la arena que acabó cinco minutos después de nosotros ¿cierto?

Ni Sasuke ni Naruto sabían por qué estaba enfadada Sakura y fue el primero, el último Uchiha vivo, el que uso todo su valor que su apellido le otorgaba que le cuestionó sobre su enfado.

— ¡¿Es qué no entienden?! —exclamó acaloradamente observándolos incrédula — ¡La carta y el silencio de Kakashi! ¡El porque te miran a ti Sasuke-kun! ¡Todo! —fue todo lo que respondió aún con irritación.

Y los chicos seguían sin comprender el porqué del origen de su enfado.

* * *

El Sandaime observó detalladamente la escena que acababa de transcurrir. Ciertamente su bola de cristal no podía hacer que se escucharan las pláticas de las personas pero él sabía perfectamente leer los labios. Y lo había hecho en aquellos momentos.

Se recargó en su silla y la giró para quedar frente a la ventana y observar el rostro de los antiguos Hokage.

Ciertamente la chica compañera de Sasuke y Naruto ya sabía algo o al menos lo intuía. Ella era el cerebro detrás del equipo y estaba más pendiente de lo que acontecía a su alrededor. La pregunta primordial era cómo.

Llevó su pipa hacía su boca y la aspiro.

* * *

Dos días después...

Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai y Baki se hallaban en la parte superior del salón donde se llevarían a cabo las preliminares.

Hayate Gekkō se posicionaba en mitad del salón frente a la fila de gennin que acababan de terminar la segunda prueba.

Anko, Iruka, y otros ninjas se colocaron a los costados del Sandaime dándole un aspecto melodramático al Hokage.

Al otro extremo superior del pasillo, alejados de los primeros jōnin, se encontraba una persona con la bandana de la aldea del sonido. Su cabello largo, una tez pálida, su estatura de entre metro ochenta a metro noventa y unas leves bolsas debajo de sus ojos lo asemejaban a alguien, pero nadie le prestaba atención. Ni siquiera sus supuestos alumnos de la aldea del sonido.

Entre la multitud se hallaban los equipos semifinalistas, el de la arena, del sonido, y de la hoja por supuesto.

—Ha llegado el fin de la segunda prueba —habló el Hokage cuando todo se puso en silencio —. Y me complace felicitarlos a todos ustedes por llegar hasta aquí, donde antes de pasar a la última prueba, quiero informales que tendremos acabo una semifinal donde se batirán en duelo contra otro oponente que será elegido al azar —. Un murmullo de voces se escuchó por el lugar pero nadie les prestó atención —. Debido a que son demasiados para la siguiente prueba tenemos que hacerlo y aunque la mayoría de ustedes apenas lograron terminar el examen justo a tiempo tendrán menos ventaja a comparación de los que lo terminaron hace algunos días. Si alguien de los presentes quiere retirarse este es el momento.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en el lugar.

—Oye Gaara ¿cómo te fue? —saludó Naruto al equipo de la arena —. Veo que sobreviviste a tus anticuados hermanos.

Sakura se acercó a Naruto junto con Sasuke, cualquier cosa era más entretenida que escuchar el parloteó del Hokage.

Temari y Kankuro fulminaron al jinchuriki con la mirada.

—Me he acostumbrado a ellos —contestó Gaara con una perceptible sonrisa.

—Te admiro, yo en tu lugar me habría rendido hace mucho tiempo dattebayo —picó el jinchuriki —y creo entenderte, de mi equipo yo soy el más cool.

Ni Temari y ni Kankuro lo creyeron e incluso Gaara lo dudaba pero como Naruto le caía bien, no hizo más que asentir para que el rubio pensara que estaba en acuerdo.

Sakura y Sasuke suspiraron, no valía la pena.

* * *

— ¡Si me están siguiendo es mejor que muestren sus caras! ¡No sean unos infames cobardes! —exclamó la ebria mujer mientras fruncía el ceño.

Los ninjas temerosos, prefirieron seguir ocultos.

—En ese caso no me dejan más opción ineptos —recalcó y acto seguido y aún con la embriaguez que la caracterizaba estampó su puño en el suelo.

El temblor no se hizo esperar, los ninjas cayeron al suelo ante la inesperada y brusca sacudida. Una cortina de humo provocada por la tierra cubría el lugar y cuando ésta desapareció ya no revelaba a nadie.

La mujer había huido. De nuevo.

Otra vez.

Los ninjas suspiraron con cansancio.

* * *

Minutos más tarde y después de que algunos gennin se retiraran, el Hokage observaba a los integrantes del equipo siete con gesto serio. O mejor dicho, los observaba a ellos con detalle. Primero a los chicos del equipo y posteriormente a la chica. Ella iba a ser alguien importante en todo el embrollo que se armaría, lo presentía.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Como ya se han retirado la mayoría de ustedes, entonces, les mostraremos en aquella pantalla como quedaran conformados para las siguientes batallas.

La pantalla que se situaba sobre una gran estatua comenzó a reproducir una serie de nombres al azar y sin detenerse. Así lo hizo alrededor de tres minutos hasta que abruptamente se detuvo.

Varios jadearon.

La lista quedó de la siguiente manera:

 _1- Dosu Kinuta vs Kiba Inuzuka._

 _2- Sasuke Uchiha vs Hinata Hyūga._

 _3- Shikamaru Nara vs Misumi Tsurugi._

 _4- Sakura Haruno vs Kankuro._

 _5- Temari vs Ino Yamanaka._

 _6- Zaku Abumi vs Gaara._

 _7- Yoroi Akadō vs Neji Hyūga._

 _8- Shino Aburame vs Tenten._

 _9- Naruto Uzumaki vs Rock Lee._

 _10- Chouji Akimichi vs Kin Tsuchi._

—Por favor los primeros concursantes quédense abajo y los demás despejen el área yéndose a la parte superior —pidió el Hokage.

El jōnin de la aldea del sonido sonrió misteriosamente. Al fin lo observaría.

—¡Porque siempre a lo último! —como siempre, Naruto armando jadeo.

* * *

 _N/A: ¡Holu! sigo viva por si tenían la duda. Realmente no tengo excusa, me quedé sin internet pero hace como dos meses lo volvieron a instalar y ciertamente tuve unos ratos libres pero si les soy sincera, no me llegaba la inspiración y verdadramente cuando decidía ponerme a escribir este capítulo me sentía totalmente bloqueada, algo tipo "Ya no recuerdo de que va la trama" o "Si le doy los derechos a otra autora para que continúe el fic" pero la verdadera razón de mi ausencia fue porque se me olvido absoluptamente el rollo de la historia. Les pido perdón por eso._

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que no esta largo o algo desarrollado o incluso sinceramente admito que no está del todo genial, no es un grandioso capítulo que haya merecido la espera de estos aproximadamente cuatro meses pero espero y comprendan mi bloqueo._

 _UchihaKushina96: Holu igual a ti :) ¿Cómo habeís estado? espero que bien. Si lo has notado "él" es el supuesto ninja-sensei de la aldea del sonido que lo va a observar en acción. Te pido de favor que no reveles la identidad, aunque admito que soy pésima manteniendo los misterios así que no dudaría que todas (os) ya hayan intuido de quién se trata._

 _Pd: Sigo esperando a que alguien me diga el nombre del fic que describí en el capítulo 2._

 _Un beso mis queridas chiquis, ¡CHAO!_


	10. Las gennin son perversas

**Capítulo 10.**

 **Las gennin son perversas.**

* * *

Cuando el área de las batallas fue desocupada en su totalidad, solamente asistida con los oponentes y el supervisor como los únicos presentes, dio inicio la primera preliminar.

 _Dosu Kinuta vs Kiba Inuzuka._

Frente a frente se hallaban los dos gennin con miradas retadoras, el primero con suficiencia y el segundo con duda. El perro de Kiba, Akamaru, gruñía de forma constante mostrando sus dientes en un gesto que pretendía ser intimidante pero que solo consiguió provocar una sonrisa del rival, como si ya hubiera dado por zanjado su victoria.

—Bien chicos —la voz de Hayate se escuchó por todo el lugar —recuerden que yo puedo intervenir si lo considero estrictamente necesario. En dado caso solo tienen que rendirse y la prueba habrá finalizado, pero si esto se excede yo pondré fin y escogeré al que tenga mejor aspecto al final como el ganador.

Ambos chicos asintieron en acuerdo. Los gennin que se encontraban arriba y observando la escena solamente se encogieron de hombros, indiferentes.

Los integrantes del equipo siete a un lado de la pared al final del pasillo, en clara señal de aislamiento de los demás, se sorprendieron un poco.

—Se suponía que esto no sucedía así —aseveró Naruto con total seriedad —si lo demás no transcurre como se debe, entonces no sabremos que esperar de lo que se avecinará dattebayo.

Sasuke se tomó la barbilla, pensativo.

—Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué el destino estuviera inscrito de forma permanente? —Cuestionó irónica Sakura —la verdad es que desde que estamos acá y desde la misión de las Olas, hemos cambiado gran parte de todo y la mayor prueba es el puente con ese nombre y lo que sucedió después.

—Eso no significa que debamos hacer que todo cambie —intervino Sasuke para sorpresa de ellos —me refiero a que ahora no vamos a mostrar nuestras verdaderas capacidades y menos frente a ellos y a unos gennin —explicó con solemnidad.

—De todos modos —inspiró la kunoichi —nadie espera que seamos geniales por lo que no vamos a presumir que somos mejores ahora —siseó mirando a Naruto, el que siempre se explayaba, éste asintió temeroso —y sobre todo, no vamos a lucirnos porque automáticamente estarían alabando al bueno para nada de Kakashi.

Si alguno de ellos estaba en desacuerdo con la chica, que en esos momentos tenía un aura siniestra, ninguno la contradijo.

* * *

Cuando Hayate indicó que el enfrentamiento daba inicio, todos dejaron de hablar para prestar su total atención al combate.

Kiba en un acto reflejo bajo a Akamaru de su cabeza para posarlo en el suelo a un lado de él, sin embargo, el perro no había dejado de gruñir.

Dosu sonrió con presunción examinando a su oponente y a su mascota, y alternando su mirada en ambos. Así transcurrió un minuto cuando finalmente inspiró de manera triunfal.

—Bueno lamento decir que llegaste hasta este momento para perder, amigo —comentó de la nada el Inuzuka con Akamaru ladrando como afirmación.

—Si quieres que este encuentro termine para que tu vergüenza pase desapercibida, entonces solo voy a ganar rápidamente —susurró con delicadeza y lentitud Dosu, dándole un aspecto teatral a sus palabras.

Misteriosamente lo que se decía abajo, aunque fueran susurros, se podía escuchar perfectamente arriba grosso modo, como si los remitentes lo estuviesen gritando.

Kiba frunció el ceño para rápidamente colocarse en una posición de cuatro patas tal cual animal. Y consiguiente a esto, tanto él como Akamaru, saltaron en dirección a Dosu que por toda respuesta sonrió de manera un tanto desquiciada mientras alzaba su brazo que poseía un objeto de metal con varios hoyos incrustados.

—Como supuse, el instinto animal.

Dosu agitó su brazo sónico justo en el momento en que Kiba y Akamaru estaban a pocos centímetros de él. De su brazo salió un sonido irritante para todo el público que no hizo más que taparse los oídos mientras seguían observando, sin embargo y tristemente, Kiba cayó junto a Akamaru con un sonido seco al suelo, con las manos en sus oídos mientras Akamaru aullaba con fuerza. Ambos con sangre emanando de sus oídos, el pelaje blanco del perro pronto se volvió carmesí.

— ¡No! ¡Me rindo! ¡Parao! —Gorgoteó Kiba que aún mantenía sus manos en la parte de sus orejas mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos — ¡Tú ganas pero para!

Dosu disfrutó del momento unos cuantos segundos más, antes de que dejara caer su brazo a su costado y con ello se finalizara la agonía de todos, en especial de los dos tirados frente a él.

—El oído de personas como tú está más desarrollado que el de un humano normal y por ello te ha afectado con gran magnitud al igual que tu perro —explicó con deleite al tiempo que se retiraba —es una lástima ¿verdad?

Pero Kiba no lo escuchaba porque ya se hallaba inconsciente. Así fue como lo encontraron los ninjas médico que llegaron con una camilla para transportarlo al ala médica.

—El ganador es Dosu Kinuta de la aldea del Sonido —aclamó Hayate y posteriormente tosió —. Ahora los siguientes duelistas bajen por favor.

 _Sasuke Uchiha vs Hinata Hyūga._

Cuando Sasuke ya se estaba planteando la posibilidad de saltar desde la barandilla hacia la mitad del escenario, dando algunas piruetas con estilo en el proceso para finalmente caer en medio del lugar con una posición favorable, y hacer así su entrada dramática como todo encuentro del equipo siete. No contó que de último momento algo o mejor dicho alguien de espantoso vestuario naranja chillón lo tomara de su playera y le impidiera realizar su acción.

—No necesito de tu suerte dobe, es seguro que ganaré —dijo como si fuera telepata y ya hubiera visto la conversación en la mente del rubio.

A toda respuesta Naruto acercó su rostro al de él mirándolo con fervor que incluso Sasuke sintió que le estaba viendo el alma. Sakura desde su posición miraba con extrañeza la escena.

—Solo te diré teme —musitó tenebrosamente el jinchuriki —no la vayas a humillar y no termines pronto el encuentro y por el amor al ramen teme —inspiró tan ruidosamente como si su vida dependiera de aquello —no utilices esos malditos ojos con ella si no quieres un Rasengan en tu trasero —advirtió mordazmente.

Ni bien hubo terminado de darle sus "consejos" al Uchiha, y antes de que éste procesara su "petición", el rubio le palmeó la espalda con tal brusquedad que hizo que Sasuke trastabillara en su lugar y perdiera el equilibro que tenía, lo que en otras palabras se reducía a que la sacudida fue tan inesperada que provocó que se cayera de la parte superior.

Reaccionó a tiempo para salvar su dignidad. Dio un par de piruetas improvisadas, nada genial, antes de caer de pie como un gato.

Desde las gradas todos se rieron a excepción del sensei de la aldea del Sonido.

Sasuke envió una mirada de muerte al rubio que le miraba avergonzado. «Genial, sencillamente genial» pensó al tiempo que dirigía su mirada de muerte al supervisor que se reía con disimulo «Ahora todos pensaran que soy un fracaso»

Los jōnin que observaron la ridícula escena le enviaron una mirada interrogante a Kakashi, éste se encogió de hombros a toda respuesta.

—Bien chicos —dijo Hayate una vez que una nerviosa Hinata llegó —Pueden comenzar.

« ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?» se cuestionó el Uchiha. Era cierto que le era indiferente si la chica frente a él sufría o tenía una baja autoestima en ese tiempo, o que realmente si la humillaba se ganara un Rasengan por parte de Naruto, pero ¿cómo podía alargar el encuentro si ella no era capaz siquiera de cooperar debidamente?

Miró a la chica frente a él, más exactamente a sus ojos. Era un hecho que el Byakugan era mucho más eficiente que el Sharingan, pero era una verdad reconocida que Hinata no poseía a esa edad las habilidades que su Kekkei Genkai le proporcionaba. Bien podía finalizar ese encuentro en un dos por tres pero tampoco quería que Neji se jactara de aquello frente a ella. Suspiró y miró a Naruto y a Sakura en un silencioso ruego, esperando que ellos le dijesen cómo alargar aquello.

—Creo que Sasuke-kun no sabe cómo cumplir tu petición —dijo Sakura sin despegar los ojos del Uchiha —no debiste hacerlo. Hinata no era buena y siendo sincera creo que estaba un poco por encima de mí pero eso tampoco era mucho.

A toda respuesta, Naruto se llevó ambas manos a su boca como si fueran bocinas para gritar con todas sus fuerzas: — ¡Vamos Hinata-chan! ¡Puedes contra ese teme dattebayo! ¡Es tu camino ninja!

La aludida dio un pequeño saltó en su lugar, confundida. Miró a Sasuke que tenía una mirada fulminante y tragó grueso. Inspiró profundamente antes de dirigir su mirada a Naruto que a toda respuesta le alzó su pulgar como un alentador apoyo.

—Maldito dobe —escuchó que el chico frente a él decía.

Ella sabía que aunque quisiera, y verdaderamente lo quería, no podía ganarle al Uchiha, pero si podía pelear un poco más dignamente con él. Cerró los ojos.

—Byakugan —musitó la kunoichi para después abrir los ojos y extender sus manos en una posición de ataque.

Si Sasuke se sorprendió de la iniciativa de la muchacha, no lo demostró. Cogió un kunai de su estuche de armas y se posicionó en defensiva. Iba a ser un ataque de taijutsu.

—Creo que sí le animas, ella te demuestra que lo imposible es posible —comentó Sakura luego de unos minutos en donde Sasuke y Hinata se mantenían en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo —. Aunque no creo que todos se crean que las habilidades de Sasuke-kun lleguen solo a un triste taijutsu.

—Bueno tampoco es como si lo pudieran comprobar, ¿cierto? —Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna —me encanta cuando todos piensan que el teme es un inútil dattebayo.

—Y a mí me encanta saber que Sasuke-kun te aprecia y por eso no le importa que todos piensen que es un inútil —terció la kunoichi —aunque me intriga saber si prolongará esa batalla hasta que Hinata se canse o si simplemente utilizará sus ojos al final.

Y antes de que el jinchuriki pudiera rebatir aquello, una ola de exclamaciones se escuchó por toda la estancia.

—El ganador es Sasuke Uchiha de la aldea de la Hoja.

Y para el horror de Naruto, vio como Hinata estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

—Entonces mi duda se resolvió. No hizo ni lo uno ni lo otro, simplemente la noqueó —pronunció Sakura.

—Maldito teme —gruñó a toda respuesta.

* * *

Cuando Shikamaru y su contrincante bajaron. El supervisor dio inició a la siguiente ronda.

 _Shikamaru Nara vs Misumi Tsurugi._

— ¿Ese no es el tipo que le rompió el cuello a Kankuro cuando pensaba que de verdad era él? —preguntó Naruto, una vez que su enojo contra Sasuke hubo terminado.

—Sí, aunque ya sabemos cómo va a terminar esto —respondió Sakura antes de dirigirse al Uchiha —por cierto, fue realmente increíble que hayas acabado con seis minutos y no con los dos con lo que originalmente pensabas hacer.

—Ya sé pero créeme que no querrás pelear con ella cuando un dobe la alienta —contestó con un chasquido de lengua —sentía que sus ojos miraban a través de mí, aunque irónicamente lo hacían.

—Y por eso —interrumpió Naruto —es que no tienes un Rasengan en tu trasero.

Sasuke rodó los ojos: —Y por eso es que después de esto tú tendrás un Chidori en tu trasero —rebatió.

—Hey chicos —la voz de Kakashi los sorprendió — ¿por qué están alejados?

—Porque planeamos cómo realizar una entrada genial y dramática —contestó Naruto sarcásticamente —así que ahora estamos debatiendo por qué el Teme no se lució como siempre.

—Oh perdón, no lo sé ¿tal vez porqué un dobe me empujó? —dijo frustradamente el Uchiha.

—Y como verá aún no acabamos de debatir —siseó Sakura mirándolo altanera — ¿Se queda o se va?

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara.

—Me quedo chicos, no hemos compartido mucho tiempo que digamos.

El equipo siete suspiró rendidamente.

* * *

—Supongo que no te rendirás —aseveró Misumi como si fuera telepata —pero yo tampoco lo haré. Dime ¿deseas morir hoy?

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces podrías rendirte y te lo ahorrarías.

—Esto es tan problemático —confesó Shikamaru al tiempo en el que escuchaba a su equipo gritarle alentadoramente.

Misumi sonrió siniestramente y en un acto totalmente estúpido, en opinión del equipo siete, se abalanzó contra Shikamaru que estaba a mitad del escenario.

— ¿Qué rayos les sucede a todos hoy? —Preguntó el jinchuriki a nadie en particular — ¿no pueden hacer algo más genial? El ir corriendo de frente hacia tu enemigo es un acto del siglo pasado.

Kakashi tosió ocultando su risa.

—Bueno, eres demasiado joven para saber qué es lo del siglo pasado y créeme que aún está de moda ir corriendo hacia tu enemigo —respondió sospechosamente el jōnin.

Sakura le pegó con el codo a las costillas de Naruto y sonrió nerviosamente.

—Sí, pues Kakashi-sensei, eso fue una pregunta retórica —murmuró la kunoichi.

—Lo sé Sakura, solamente quise contestar —apuntó el Jōnin —nada grave, por supuesto.

Pero Sasuke y Sakura miraron a Naruto con reproche. Todo indicaba que Kakashi ya intuía lo que ellos no querían revelar.

—Solo fue un arrebato emocional —se incluyó Sasuke de la nada —nada grave, por supuesto.

Kakashi asintió al tiempo en que todos relajaron su posición.

* * *

Como el Nara no sabía que esperar de su contrincante, hizo lo que todo gennin de doce años en una aburrida situación haría.

—Jutsu Posesión de Sombra —susurró al mismo tiempo en que realizaba la posición de manos correspondiente y cuando solamente tenía a Misumi a unos pasos de él.

Misumi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió todo su cuerpo paralizado. Miró a Shikamaru con asombro.

— ¿Un Jutsu paralizante? —jadeó impresionado.

—Tks. Es el Jutsu Posesión de Sombra —corrigió el Nara con molestia. Le fastidiaba que la gente confundiera su jutsu con uno simple de paralización —. Ahora imitarás todo lo que yo haga —sentenció.

Shikamaru comenzó a correr hacia adelante haciendo que Misumi corriera de igual manera. Sin darle tiempo al otro chico de procesar bien lo que había dicho.

— ¡Si no te detienes igual serás golpeado! —exclamó el ninja unos segundos después de haber salido de su estupor.

Sin embargo, Shikamaru sonrió.

—Tengo mi plan —susurró tentativamente.

Cuando solamente quedaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar hacia la pared, el Nara corrió con más impulso para posteriormente hacer unos movimientos con sus manos, liberando a Misumi de su Jutsu.

Lo demás sucedió de manera rápida.

Todos escucharon el golpe seco y estruendoso que provocó Misumi al chocar de frente con la pared. Algunos lograron distinguir el sonido de unas gafas y algunas cuantas costillas rotas que el choque provocó. Pero cuando Shikamaru liberó a Misumi y como bien sabía que no iba tener el tiempo suficiente para frenar, utilizó el plan B: siguió corriendo de manera que al llegar a la pared éste tuvo el suficiente impulsó como para treparla hasta la mitad para después saltar hacia abajo y terminar un poco cerca de la mitad de su posición original.

—Eso debió doler —comentó cuando vislumbró a un sangrante Misumi que era transportado en camilla —. Al menos me ahorre el morir.

Se escucharon carcajadas y la voz chillona de Ino gritarle su apreciación.

—El ganador es Shikamaru Nara de la aldea de la Hoja —confirmó entre toses Hayate una vez que comprobó que el otro sujeto seguía con vitalidad.

* * *

 _Sakura Haruno vs Kankuro._

Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi observaron a Sakura de reojo.

—Por favor Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto divertido —haz pedazos a Kankuro para que Gaara vea que somos geniales dattebayo.

—Me siento estafado —gruñó el Uchiha —ella si puede hacerlo pedazos y yo simplemente debía evitar humillar a la chica Hyūga.

—Oh, ¿Por eso actuaste como un recién graduado de academia? —cuestionó Kakashi.

—Teme sabes que esto es diferente —dijo Naruto ignorando descaradamente a Kakashi.

—Chicos ¿pueden ver más allá de la situación? —Exigió Sakura con frustración —recuerden que dijimos que sabemos de antemano lo de ellos, ¿no creen que ellos sabrán cómo tratar de evadirlo?

Sasuke y Naruto se encogieron de hombros.

—No creo que lo hayan logrado —siseó el Uchiha —. De todos modos, haz pedazos a Kankuro y demuestra que la Hoja es mejor que la Arena —sonrió arrogantemente.

Sakura negó resignada.

—Me están ignorando y quisiera saber de qué rayos hablan —pidió Kakashi con cansancio.

—No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei, es solamente una discusión trivial —contestó divertido Naruto.

Kakashi suspiró rendido.

Sakura se apoyó de la barandilla, era consciente de que todos la observaban por lo que procedió a realizar una entrada triunfal.

— ¡Hará una entrada dramática! —exclamó escandalosamente Naruto con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Todos observaban a la kunoichi con intriga cuando ésta saltó desapareciendo de la vista de todos solo para reaparecer a mitad del escenario frente a un Kankuro curioso. Sakura tenía una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Los de Konoha suelen ser dramáticos? —preguntó Kankuro irritado.

—No —respondió con un deje de burla —solo el equipo siete.

— ¡Tú puedes frente!

— ¡Demuestra la juventud de Konoha Sakura-chan!

— ¡Demuéstrale a Gaara que su hermano no tiene nada de genial!

Para esos momentos Kankuro estaba realmente irritado.

—Bien —dijo entre dientes —. Primero las damas —y posteriormente hizo una reverencia en son de burla.

—Es una lástima que considere que en un combate se tiene que ser equitativos en cuanto al género —farfulló con molestia —así que te dejaré mostrarme lo que tienes antes de que decida acabar esto en unos minutos.

Kankuro frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que el chico emo de tu equipo era el arrogante pero veo que me equivoque —inspiró frustrado.

— ¡Con Sasuke-kun no te metas! —chilló Ino desde la parte superior.

— ¿No quieres comprobar en qué más te equivocaste? —Sakura sonrió triunfal.

—Si tú lo deseas —dijo Kankuro al tiempo que tiraba la "cosa con vendas" al suelo y sacaba un kunai de su estuche de armas para lanzárselo a la kunoichi.

«Bien» pensó Sakura «puedo hacer esto un drama para alejar sospechas y así podré realizar lo que originalmente iba a hacer»

Mechones de cabello color rosa cayeron al suelo. Hubo jadeos por parte de los presentes.

— ¿Sabes que el cabello es la parte más importante para una chica? —aseveró Sakura con una sonrisa divertida —. Pero admito que ya pensaba en un cambio de look más acorde a mis habilidades.

— ¿Y solo te pararás sin hacer nada al respecto?

—No, pero tengo que confesar que soy buena en el control del chakra —suspiró —. Y ya decidí acabar este encuentro.

La kunoichi frunció el ceño mientras corría en dirección a Kankuro, éste sonrió como si supiera algo que ella no, y cuando todos pensaron que Sakura iba a dirigirse hacia el gennin de la Arena, ésta abruptamente cambió de dirección hacia la "cosa con vendas" que Kankuro había dejado en el suelo. Kankuro abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero ya era tarde, Sakura estampó su puño en la "cosa con vendas" con una moderada fuerza para no matar al marionetista pero si para causarle unos cuantos daños como unas costillas y huesos rotos. En la estancia se escucharon jadeos de sorpresa. "Kankuro" cayó inmóvil en el suelo revelando que se trataba de una marioneta.

Sakura quitó el vendaje para que todos miraran al Kankuro real con sangre saliendo de su boca.

—Ups, lo siento —dijo pero por su expresión triunfal quedaba claro que no lo sentía —. Los huesos rotos son cortesía por mi corte de cabello.

Sin más, el verdadero Kankuro se desmayó.

—Sakura-chan cuando quiere intimida —susurró acobardado el jinchuriki.

—Hmp.

—La ganadora es Sakura Haruno de la aldea de la Hoja —declaró Hayate al terminar de revisar a Kankuro —. Esa chica es perversa —susurró cuando Sakura se retiró.

* * *

 _Temari vs Ino Yamanaka._

—Me has impresionado Sakura —confesó Kakashi una vez que la kunoichi llegó hacia ellos, misteriosamente Gaara se había acercado —. No pensé que fueras la sádica del equipo.

—Oh, pues no lo soy —negó repetidas veces para después voltear en dirección a Gaara — ¿sin rencores?

Gaara asintió.

—Tengo que admitir que Kankuro te subestimó debido a tu cabello rosa —comentó como quien habla del tiempo.

—Noté que el rosa y él no se llevan —argumentó divertida.

—Tampoco lo hace el naranja chillón y los emos bonitos —admitió con una sonrisa.

Sasuke tenía un tic en la ceja derecha.

—Si estamos confesando —se agregó Naruto —. Solo me caen bien tú y Temari. Tu hermano es demasiado él para su propio bien.

— ¿Por qué les caigo bien? —preguntó con curiosidad Gaara.

—Porque nos gustó tu entrada dramática cuando nos conocimos y por tu noble corazón —contestó nerviosamente el jinchuriki.

* * *

Ino sonreía altaneramente.

— ¿Saboreas el suelo en el que caerás cuando pierdas? —se burló Temari.

—Creo que eres la menos indicada para decir algo así —se jactó Ino —mucho menos cuando tu hermano perdió ridículamente.

Temari frunció el ceño.

—Bien rubiecita ¿esperas una invitación? ¡Ataca! —escupió con fervor la ninja de Suna.

Ino sacó varios kunai y shuriken de su estuche, se posicionó en ataque.

—Mira, te daré la ventaja —prosiguió Temari de manera simultánea al dejar caer su pesado abanico a un lado de ella —. Cuando mi abanico muestre tres lunas esto habrá acabado.

—Bien, si lo que quieres es ser derrotada yo no te detendré.

Al parecer Ino estaba mortalmente convencida de su superioridad ante Temari, tal vez fuera porque estaba emparentada con Kankuro o porque Sakura pudo vencer a un adversario, por lo que su arrogancia la llevó a cometer el mismo acto estúpido que todos los gennin al parecer habían acordado realizar: correr hacia el enemigo. Y ella iba con kunai y shuriken en mano.

En un dos por tres, Ino fue expulsada hacia el otro extremo de la estancia, no había llegado ni siquiera a una distancia cerca de la kunoichi de Suna.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —Temari tenía una desquiciada sonrisa —Ni siquiera he sudado, ¿solo hablas o de verdad tienes algo digno para mostrar? —y señalando a su abanico, como quien no quiere la cosa, dijo: —primera luna.

Ino se incorporó del suelo y escupió un poco de sangre. Parpadeó un par de veces para despejar su mente y sintió que sus pies pisaban algo suave.

—Creo que te subestimado —murmuró en el instante en que sus ojos se fijaron en los mechones rosas que yacían bajo ella —. Mis habilidades no son muy buenas en el campo de batalla, tampoco soy la mejor kunoichi de mi generación... —musitó caminando hacia Temari con una mirada decidida —pero, creo que es el momento para cambiar, para demostrar lo que soy ¡Una Yamanaka!

Para horror y sorpresa de muchos, Ino se llevó un kunai hacia su cabello para cortárselo brutalmente ante la mirada de asombro de varios. Temari alzó una ceja.

—Me alegra saber que yo te haya inspirado sinceramente —admitió Temari con voz furiosa — ¡Pero un combate real no te permite hacer aquello ni por asomo!

Ino con cabello en mano fue expulsada despiadadamente por segunda ocasión.

Naruto desde lo alto gritó: — ¡Las cosas dramáticas se deben hacer en los encuentros ninjas dattebayo!

Temari le envió una mirada de muerte que hizo temblar al jinchuriki.

—Segunda luna —advirtió mordazmente.

Ino se levantó nuevamente del suelo con gesto derrotado.

— ¡Hice lo que me dictó mi corazón rubiecita! —exclamó deliberadamente al tiempo en que tiraba los restos de cabello que tenía su mano hacia Temari —. Pero calla y observa ahora.

Sin embargo, Temari ya se había hartado: —Tal vez en otra ocasión rubiecita —susurró para agitar su gran abanico y volver a expulsar violentamente a Ino.

— ¡Se suponía que era mi turno para atacar! —gritó en shock.

—Lo dijiste bien, era —señaló divertida —tercer lunar.

Temari desapareció.

Ino ensanchó sus ojos de la impresión.

—Mira arriba rubiecita.

Y lo hizo solo para ver como Temari le sonreía siniestramente.

— ¡Jutsu Torbellino de Viento!

Ino fue a parar en medio de un tornado cortante de viento. Solamente se oían los gritos de la kunoichi. Cuando misericordiosamente acabó e Ino estaba cayendo brutalmente al suelo, Temari colocó su abanicó con toda la intención de hacer que Ino cayera sobre éste y cuando lo hizo se escuchó algunos huesos romperse.

—Música para mis oídos —dijo con deleite, como si hablase de la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

—Bien —Hayate interrumpió el encuentro antes de que Temari decidiera que aplastar a su contrincante era válido —. La ganadora es Temari de la aldea de la Arena.

Temari sonrió sádicamente.

* * *

—Tengo que admitir que hay cierta belleza en su estrategia —confesó el rubio a sus compañeros.

—Bueno, me sorprende que te vayan las despiadadas —dijo Sakura divertida.

—Paren por favor —pidió severamente Gaara —es mi hermana de la que hablan.

—Oh perdón —se defendió Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna —pero tienes que admitir que es verdad.

—No estoy hablando de esto con ustedes —señaló Gaara negando con su cabeza y retirándose del lugar.

—Siempre es incómodo que hablen de sus hermanas con ese interés —murmuró Kakashi con la vista fija en su libro icha icha paradise.

«Las gennin de este año son perversas» pensó Hayate entre una serie de tos.

* * *

 _N/A: ¡Holu!_

 _He decidido aparecerme hoy porque tengo un firme propósito que no revelaré debido a que no quiero decepcionarlos si no lo cumplo. Antes que nada ¡Feliz Navidad!_

 _Como se habrán dado cuenta solamente puse cinco peleas, las otras por obviedad las pondré en el siguiente capítulo, y para más obviedad aún tengo que confesarles que soy pésima escribiendo y que era demasiado evidente que no iba a escribir unas peleas geniales ni nada parecido, soy una chica demasiado femenina en ciertos aspectos y soy ignorante a la hora de escribir una pelea digna, así que si a muchas (os) no les gustó entonces lo siento de verdad._

 _Tampoco las que comentaron que esperaban una pelea de Sasuke vs Hinata decente, no pude hacer más que lo que escribí en este capítulo debido a que Hinata en esa época no era una gran kunoichi como lo es en Shippuden, más específicamente en la saga de Pain._

 _Así que lamento si este capítulo las decepciona porque lamentablemente el otro capítulo será igual._

 _Sean buenas y apóyenme, todas (os) saben que yo no soy una escritora profesional y por ende es evidente que mis fics no son increíbles,_

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _Vampisan86 ;)_

Pd: Pueden dejar reviews, es como un pago hacia el escritor, aunque éste no sea meramente bueno.


	11. ¿Sería posible?

**_Capítulo 11._**

 _¿Sería posible?_

* * *

 _Zaku Abumi vs Gaara_.

Naruto se volvió a su equipo sigilosamente cuando miró como Gaara se hallaba a mitad del escenario.

—Chicos tengo una idea brillante, dattebayo —susurró con una lentitud dramatizada.

Sasuke negó ante lo que se aproximaba.

—Oh, Kami, no —murmuró la kunoichi llevándose una mano a su pecho.

Kakashi repentinamente prestó atención a lo que sea que dirían.

—Miren hasta el momento nosotros hemos sido los más geniales ¿no es así? —Cuestionó retóricamente el jinchuriki—. Y puesto que mi encuentro no tarda en suceder he pensado...

—¿Tú realmente piensas? —interrumpió Sasuke agresivamente.

Naruto lo miró sin entender.

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió restándole importancia —pero volviendo al asunto, necesito su ayuda.

Sakura lo observó interrogante.

Kakashi se tomó su barbilla con curiosidad.

—¿En qué? —suspiró el Uchiha. Algo le decía que no era buena idea involucrarse.

—Para que nadie olvide mi genial encuentro debemos hacer un musical ¡Dattebayo!

Las tres personas del equipo siete negaron al instante antes de que el rubio intentara persuadirlos y como si Naruto jamás hubiera dicho algo se dispusieron a mirar lo que sea que Gaara haría. Por su parte, Kakashi murmuró algo sobre ir a ver cómo Gai le diría que sus alumnos pasarían los exámenes y desapareciendo simultáneamente en su ya característica nube de humo.

—Aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria... Mi trasero —murmuró dolido Naruto.

Sasuke y Sakura simplemente lo ignoraron.

* * *

—Veámos qué tenemos aquí —dijo con diversión Zaku —un niñito con una mirada desolada y delineador.

La estancia sofocó un poco sus risas.

—Mira niñito, no me interesa tu infeliz historia porque no eres el único con una. Por lo que si no quieres que tu vida se haga más desgraciada y te expongas a la rídiculez frente a esos niñatos, te recomiendo que te retires —. El gennin del sonido sonrió malévolamenre tras sus palabras.

Gaara sin embargo, parecía inmutable.

—Con estos dos brazos puedo acabar contigo en un instante...

Cinco minutos después Zaku relataba su cruel historia a todo el público, omitiendo claramente que su salvador se llamaba Orochimaru, mientras los demás parecían con ganas de dormirse.

—Maldición, si alguna vez volvemos a viajar en el tiempo, te pido teme, que te asegures de romperle nuevamente su brazo —suspiró el jinchuriki.

—Cállate Naruto —objetó la kunoichi —. Sasuke-kun se veía aterrorizador en ese entonces y preferiría mil veces escuchar esa rídicula historia a ver de nuevo a Sasuke-kun siendo controlado por la marca de Orochimaru.

Sasuke asintió en completo acuerdo.

—Ah, se me había olvidado, una disculpa —dijo el rubio mirando a Sakura con culpa —pero aún no me han contado como el teme se abstuvo de seguir con el desmenbramiento de ese gennin.

Sakura y Sasuke se miraron simultáneamente algo avergonzados.

—Cállate Naruto.

Sasuke simplemente le miró con su Sharingan activado en una silenciosa advertencia.

Naruto asintió anotando mentalmente no tocar aquel tema que al parecer se catálogaba como tabú.

* * *

Gaara levantó su mano.

—Por favor, apiádate de todos y cállate —pidió tenebrosamente.

Zaku lo miró ofendido.

—Pensé que eras mudo pero si lo que quieres es perder rápidamente por mi no hay problema.

Gaara suspiró.

— ¡No te dejes vencer Gaara! ¡Eres mejor que tu hermano dattebayo!

— ¡Tengo que admitir que todos queremos que acabes este encuentro por el bien de nuestra salud mental, esa historia es aburrida, shannaro!

Zaku miró enfadado al equipo siete.

—No se preocupen, después de él —señaló a Gaara, quien seguía tranquilo. —Iré por ustedes, en especial al ver que solo son medianamente buenos en taijutsu.

— ¡Oh no, ¿ahora quién podrá salvarnos?! —al parecer Naruto estaba completamente aburrido por lo que decidió que entablar una conversación de una distancia de 15 metros sería divertido.

Sakura negó con su cabeza mientras se arrepentía de haber participado en algo tan rídiculo.

— ¡Gaara, eres nuestra única salvación! ¡Aún quiero seguir con vida, dattebayo!

Sasuke golpeó al rubio, para sorpresa de todos, dejándolo tirado en el suelo mientras éste se sobaba la parte afectada y lo maldecía entre murmullos. Miró a toda la instancia encogiéndose de hombros.

Zaku tenía una gota de sudor en su nuca ante lo visto pero se giró de nuevo para quedar frente a Gaara.

—Bueno, acabemos con esto pronto, porque ya quiero encargarme de ese equipo tan rídiculo y de sus integrantes que solamente le prestan atención a casos pérdidos como tú.

Zaku extendió sus brazos hacia Gaara, que ni siquiera se peturbó ni se apartó de lo que sea que el otro gennin quería hacer. Una sonrisa desquiciante se plantó en el rostro de Zaku y Gaara pudo observar un poco de sed de sangre en sus ojos. Él conocía bien esa mirada que extrañamente no había tenido desde los exámenes chunnin.

— ¡Jutsu Onda Decapitadora!

Ni bien terminó de pronuciar el jutsu, cuando de los orificios de las palmas de sus manos fueron los conductos por donde una ráfaga de viento se liberó y se dirigió hacia Gaara.

El ninja de la Arena sencillamente se quedó plantado mientras un grueso escudo de arena se posó frente a él, impidiéndole el paso a la onda de viento.

—Vaya, esa no me la esperaba pero si quieres esto se puede volver más entretenido —murmuró Zaku divertido —Haber como esquivas esto.

Gaara sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

—Oh no, esa sonrisa no me gusta, dattebayo.

—Se me hacía raro que Gaara estuviera tan calmado —susurró Sakura.

—Bueno, no es cómo si cambiara algo si lo asesina. De todos modos está permitido y si no pues el supervisor puede interceder y proclamar a Gaara como el ganador —comentó el Uchiha como si fuera lo más obvio.

Sakura y Naruto lo miraron curiosos.

—Cierto, además creo que Orochimaru lo asesina después para usarlo como sacrificio para el Edo Tensei —siseó Naruto intentando recordar un poco sobre la invasión.

—Y también a la chica del equipo —murmuró Sakura indecisa —aunque no sé que le habrá pasado al otro chico, recuerdo que había quedado selecto para la final y después no asistió.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio mientras se encogían de hombros restándole importancia y volviendo su atención a la pelea.

* * *

— ¡Jutsu Extremas Ondas Decapitoras!

Gaara fue expulsado cruelmente hacia el otro lado de la estancia, con el escudo de arena completamente destruido, solo detenido cuando su cuerpo chocó salvajemente en la pared.

A unos metros de ahí, Zaku reía escándalosamente.

Hayate se dispuso a ir hacia Gaara para verificar que se encontraba bien debido a que el muchacho en cuestión no se había levantado. Sin embargo, al llegar hacia él y tocarlo, se sorprendió cuando su mano tomó arena. Unos segundos después todos pudieron ver como Gaara se volvía totalmente arena.

— ¿Clon de arena? —murmuró Zaku incrédulo.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más te tomaría presumir ante todos e incluso me ha tomado todo mi autocontrol para no terminar el encuentro cuando comenzaste con tu rídicula historia —susurró una voz tenebrosa detrás de Zaku.

Gaara había aparecido repentinamente a unos metros de Zaku ganándose miradas sorprendidas de todos.

— ¡Por kami, que dramático dattebayo!

Zaku le miró despectivamente.

— ¿Quieres decir qué siempre esa cosa frente a mi ha sido un maldito clon?

Gaara asintió solemnemente.

—Oh, como la pagarás.

—Te he dado el merecido tiempo para lucirte y ahora es mi turno.

De la nada Gaara volvió a desaparecer.

—Mi hermana es usuario viento así que no me fue nada difícil enfrentarme contigo y tengo que confesar que ha sido una pérdida de mi tiempo, ella es mejor en esto que tú.

Zaku volteó en dirección al origen de la voz solo para darse cuenta que Gaara se hallaba a menos de un paso de él. Gaara sonrió sádicamente y Zaku sintió que la sonrisa le daba escalofríos.

—Pareces estar muy orgulloso de esos brazos, me pregunto que harás sin ellos.

Zaku reaccionó ante aquello y escondió sus brazos detrás de él.

—Ataúd de Arena.

La arena que Gaara cargaba en la calabaza, salió disparada hacía Zaku que la miró atónito. Lo siguiente que todos supieron fue que los brazos de Zaku estaban envueltos en arena y siendo apretados con una desgarradora fuerza. Los gritos de él no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Alto! ¡Me rindo!

Hayate se posicionó a lado de Gaara tomándolo de un hombro para indicarle que parase con el ataque, Gaara detuvo el ataque con molestia y con lentitud hizo que la arena volviera a su calabaza.

—El ganador es Gaara de la aldea de la Arena —proclamó Hayate unos segundos después a la multitud que seguía impresionada.

Gaara se encogió de hombros mientras se encaminaba hacia donde Temari se hallaba.

Los ninja médico ingresaron para llevar a Zaku al ala médica.

—Sus brazos están completamente destrozados —murmuró uno de ellos.

Gaara sonrió satisfecho.

* * *

 _Yoroi Akadō vs Neji Hyûga_.

Naruto observó a su equipo una vez más.

—Lo que sea que estés pensando, la respuesta es NO —advirtió Sakura.

—No puedo dejar que Gaara me gane, hasta el momento ese ha sido el mejor encuentro, tiene la dramatización y sadismo que lo hace espectacular —chilló desesperadamente.

— ¿Por qué no usas tus clones? No queremos robarnos los créditos de tu pelea —propuso Sasuke con seriedad.

Naruto lo pensó por un momento.

—Es la idea más genial que has tenido teme —chilló alegremente un poco más tranquilo mientras se volvia a observar el siguente enfrentamiento.

—No pensé que algún día te diría esto pero Sasuke-kun, nos has salvado, estoy agradecida —susurró Sakura cuidadosamente para que Naruto no lograra escucharlo.

Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros.

* * *

—Tal vez mi compañero fue un inútil pero no seré igual a él niño —comentó Yoroi.

Neji activó su Byakugan.

—Esos ojos del clan Hyûga no me asustan y menos por los inútiles que resultan al final, como por ejemplo, la heredera del clan es un completo fracaso aún con ellos —terció Yoroi sonriendo con suficiencia —. Me pregunto si no están sobrevalorados.

Neji sonrió.

—El destino es algo decidido desde el nacimiento y, sin importar lo que se intente, las personas no pueden cambiarlo —musitó con desdén.

Yoroi alzó una ceja sin entender.

—Bueno, veámos cómo acabará esta preeliminar.

—El destino ya está decidido —argumentó Neji.

Yoroi entonces corrió en dirección a Neji, provocando que el equipo siete se pegara en la frente, ¿cuántas veces ese movimiento se había repetido durante las batallas y además demostraba que era de lo más estúpido?, Y para colmo lo hacían frente al Byakugan.

—Pues el tipo es muy egocéntrico —apuntó Sasuke recordando su batalla contra él.

Naruto y Sakura le miraron con una ceja alzada sin creer que Sasuke críticara a alguien por su ego cuando él tenía uno mucho más grande.

— ¿Qué? —exigió el Uchiha.

—Sin comentarios —murmuraron ambos gennin.

* * *

Neji sonrió con arrogancia.

—Ese es el punto de tu poder —descubrió silenciosamente tras una rápida mirada a los canales de chakra del otro ninja.

Rápidamente se colocó frente a Yoroi y éste posicionó ambas manos en la cabeza del Hyûga pero Neji golpeó algunas partes de su cuerpo simultáneamente.

— ¿Qué... ?

Pero Yoroi no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que Neji golpeó un punto sensible que lo dejó inconsciente al instante.

—Un perdedor siempre será un perdedor.

— ¡Neji-kun ese ha sido el encuentro más vergonzoso que he visto! ¡Tú llama de la juventud escaseó!

— ¡Y yo pensando que la pelea del teme ha sido la peor y ya me disponía a ser algo para salvar la dignidad de mi equipo pero veo que tu encuentro ha dejado mucho que desear! ¡Incluso parece que el teme a comparación tuya se lució dattebayo!

Neji tenía una vena hinchada en la frente.

— ¡Hinata-chan ha sido mil veces mejor que tú dattebayo!

Neji se fijó por primera vez en Naruto.

—Como dije, un perdedor siempre es un perdedor.

Y finalmente desapareció del escenario.

— ¡Bueno al menos esa sálida cómica ha mejorado un poco esa ridículez de encuentro dattebayo!

—Cállate Naruto —siseó Sakura muy cerca del jinchuriki, éste obedeció al instante.

—El ganador es Neji Hyûga de la aldea de la Hoja —declaró Hayate no muy seguro, pues Neji se había retirado antes de anunciarlo.

Un segundo después la voz de Gai se escuchó seguida de la risa de Kakashi.

—Estoy decepcionado de ti Neji-kun, me has avergonzado frente a mi rival junto a sus alumnos que tienen la llama de la juventud para hacer encuentros dramáticos.

— Tsk, es el destino...

* * *

Shino Aburame vs Tenten.

— ¡Tú puedes Tenten! ¡Demuestra tu llama de la juventud!

Shino se mantenía callado.

Tenten frunció el ceño al tiempo que ponía una distancia de tres metros entre ellos.

—Bien, que comience el encuentro —pidió Hayate entre una serie de tos.

Tenten estaba lista con arma en mano.

Sin embargo, no se fijo del pequeño, por no decir, microscópico bicho que se dirigía hacia ella.

* * *

— ¡Hey Gaara! —llamó Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

Gaara y Temari se acercaron mientras Kankuro se quedaba en su lugar, aparentemente estaba resentido con el equipo siete.

—Tengo que admitir que el encuentro de ustedes dos fue sensacional —confesó Naruto con diversión.

Temari agitó su mano, restándole importancia.

—Somos de la Arena, lo mejor de lo mejor —dijo la kunoichi.

—Pero la Hoja es más genial —afirmó el rubio, como si hubiera un decreto que lo hacía válido, mirando a sus compañeros que asintieron en total acuerdo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad Gaara.

Naruto se llevó ambos brazos detrás de su nuca.

—Porque nos tiene a nosotros obviamente.

Temari y Gaara intercambiaron miradas dudosas.

A decir verdad, a Temari le importaba un cacahuate lo que decía Naruto, sin embargo, hacia un esfuerzo por tratar con el equipo debido a que gracias a ellos se había fijado que Gaara tenía una actitud diferente, con una tendencia menos sádica y más relajada. Y tenía que admitir que era gracias a la influencia de cierto rubio junto a sus compañeros que hacían sentir cómodo a Gaara y él a su vez intentaba agradarle a ellos e intentando simultáneamente volver a unir los lazos de sangre entre Kankuro y ella. No lo diría en voz alta pero agradecía al equipo siete por ese favor que le hacian tanto a ellos como a la aldea de la Arena.

—Porque no lo pensé antes —agregó divertida Temari.

—No te culpamos por no tener un gusto exquisito, es únicamente por eso que no te diste cuenta de lo genial que somos al principio —susurró Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna. —Pero Gaara si que lo hizo dattebayo.

Naruto pasó un brazo por el hombro de Gaara en son de camarería. Gaara sonrió divertido.

—Y aprovechando que estamos aquí, ¿Qué les parece una apuesta? —intervino Sakura con una sonrisa calculadora.

Temari alzó una ceja.

— ¿Acerca de qué? —preguntó Gaara curioso.

Sakura sonrió complacida.

—Puesto que la Arena lleva dos victorias de tres y nosotros igual y aún falta el enfrentamiento de Naruto, ¿Qué les parece si logramos desempatarlos? O sea, si Naruto gana ustedes nos invitan a comer ramen y si Naruto pierde nosotros los invitamos.

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos.

Gaara y Temari intercambiaron miradas dudosas.

—Siento que hay un truco aquí —murmuró Gaara con el ceño pensativo —Naruto se ve seguro y supongo que no perderá.

—Oh, como me encanta que tengas esa opinión de mí dattebayo, pero ¿las apariencias engañan no crees? —intento persuadir el rubio.

Temari tomó a Gaara de un brazo y lo haló hacia ella.

—Sí, por eso ustedes ganarían ¿verdad? ¿Qué les parece otra apuesta? —intervino Temari con mirada calculadora.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura observaron escépticos a la rubia.

—La Arena lleva dos encuentros dramáticos, y ustedes llevan solo uno por Sakura, porque el de Sasuke no fue más que rídiculo, así que Naruto tendrá que empatarlo o perderlo y en caso de empatar que sea él —susurró Temari apuntándo a Shikamaru —el que decida cuál de nuestros encuentros fue el mejor, y el equipo que no sea elegido por él será el que invite todo el ramen que quieran los ganadores.

Sasuke fulminaba con la mirada a Temari.

Naruto y Sakura tenían expresiones impresionadas y Gaara le sonreía a su hermana.

—Trato —aceptó Sakura tendiéndole la mano.

—Bien, nosotros nos marchamos para comunicarselo a Kankuro —apuntó Temari mientras le estrechaba la mano a Sakura.

El equipo de la Arena desapareció.

Sakura, Naruro y Sasuke se miraban entre sí.

—Si que es una ninja estratega que no está sobrevalorada —dijeron a la vez.

—Bien todo depende de ti Naruto.

El Jinchuriki asintió.

—El ganador es Shino Aburame de la aldea de la Hoja.

Todos observaron la mordedura que Tenten tenía en su brazo derecho, una mordedura un poco grande para un bicho tan diminuto. La chica estaba completamente paralizada en el suelo.

—No te preocupes, suele tardar de media a una hora en concreto —explicó Shino despreocupadamente.

Volviendo su atención a su equipo, Naruto miró a ambos y les sonrió: — ¿Ahora me ayudarán con mi músical?

Ambos chicos suspiraron.

* * *

 _Naruto Uzumaki vs Rock Lee_.

—Uzumaki Naruto ¿Podría por favor bajar? —pidió Hayate entre toses, después de que Lee se posicionara a mitad del escenario.

La mayoría de los presentes dirigieron sus miradas interrogantes a Sakura y Sasuke, éstos se encogieron de hombros como respuesta.

El ambiente pronto se volvió tenso.

— ¡No se preocupen por mí, el encuentro puede comenzar dattebayo! —gimió Naruto revelando su posición.

El jinchuriki estaba sobre la gran estatua de los sellos de la estancia. Dio un salto y desapareció en el aire para reaparecer frente a Lee, el cual tenía lágrimas de emoción en su rostro.

—Tsk, hay que admitir que Naruto se esfuerza cuando tiene un firme objetivo, en este caso todos los tazones de ramen que quiera —comentó el Uchiha divertido.

—Me alegra saber que aún tiene la chispa de aventura —afirmó Sakura.

—Bien, comiencen —ordenó Hayate con seriedad.

El ambiente se volvió mucho más tenso y tenebroso. Sakura y Sasuke notaron al instante que Naruto estaba utilizando el "Jutsu Visualización de la Muerte" mejor conocido como Instinto Asesino, para el combate. Algo que había paralizado a todos los gennin de la instancia, incluidos Neji y Temari que se mostraban escépticos de las habilidades del rubio. Gaara, sin embargo, mostraba curiosidad debido a que él ya había usado y sentido aquello con anterioridad pero porque él era... ¿Sería posible que Naruto también fuera...?

El Hokage y el resto de los Jōnin se alarmaron, todos miraron a Kakashi quien les dirigía una mirada de incomprensión, incluso Kakashi no sabía si se trataba de una habilidad de Naruto o si era otra cosa, la cosa que destrozaría Konoha en unos segundos... Era en momentos como aquellos en los que se arrepentía de no haberles hecho la prueba completa al equipo.

Lee estaba visiblemente afectado por el Instinto Asesino que emanaba de Naruto, sin embargo, no se dejaría afectar por aquello.

—Bien Naruto, puedes comenzar.

El jinchuriki sonrió, algo que le pareció tétrico a Lee, puesto que ya tenía visiones de su propia muerte por el Jutsu de Naruto.

Hayate miró al Hokage interrogante, preguntándose si lo que emanaba de Naruto no se trataba del Kyûbi.

—Bien, no me dejas otra opción que utilizar ese jutsu secreto... —susurró tenebrosamente el jinchuriki.

La mayoría notó la sed de sangre que mostraban sus azulados ojos.

El pánico no tardó en hacerse presente entre los de altos cargos.

Sin embargo, Lee no tardó en levantar su mano.

—Lo siento Gai-sensei pero me rindo.

Lee cayó de rodillas con ambas manos apoyadas en el piso mientras intentaba respirar.

Naruto se estaba pasando, Sakura y Sasuke lo notaron, pero el rubio tenía que tener un plan alternativo debido a que ese encuentro no estaba siendo tan dramático.

—Bien el ganador... —pero Hayate no tardó en callarse cuando Naruto comenzó a caminar en dirección a Lee mientras sentía con más intensidad la presión sofocante que emanaba el rubio.

Nadie lo esperaba pero tanto el Hokage, como Hayate, Ibiki, Gai, Kurenai, Anko, Iruka y Kakashi aparecieron frente a Naruto para detenerlo de seguir avanzando. Los jōnin se colocaron en una posición de defensa para rodear al jinchiriki. Todos ellos con kunai y shuriken en manos.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Naruto mirándolos inocentemente —Solo iba a acercarme a ver cómo se encontraba, no se veía bien —se excusó.

Los gennin miraban confundidos la escena, ¿Qué era esa sensación de miedo que sintieron antes? ¿Por qué todos rodeaban a Naruto como si fuera peligroso? ¿De qué se habían perdido?

—Mierda, Naruto se lució. Ya ganamos esa apuesta —murmuró entre dientes Sakura.

—Tsk. No hizo su maldito musical que era lo que ya tenía planeado, incluso me mostró el libreto —gruñó el Uchiha.

—Esta vez se pasó.

Kakashi y los demás jōnin miraron interrogantes a Naruto.

— ¿Qué era lo que hiciste? —intentó el Hokage que ahora sentía vergüenza por haber interrumpido.

— ¿Quiere decir qué ninguno de ustedes sabe diferenciar el Jutsu Visualización de Muerte? —fingió asombro Naruto — ¡Rayos, esto me hace calificar incluso para jōnin dattebayo!

Los jōnin fingieron demencia, Gai se acercó a Lee junto a Kakashi y Kurenai.

— ¡Lee no vayas hacia la luz! —expresó Gai dramáticamente.

Kurenai y Kakashi ayudaron a Gai a cargar a Lee, lo que sea para salir de la embarazosa situación.

—Nosotros hemos venido a felicitarte Naruto —musitó Iruka entre risas.

—El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki de la aldea de la Hoja —anunció rápidamente el Hokage con una sonrisa.

Sin más por decir, todos los jōnin desaparecieron de en medio.

— ¡Gané dattebayo!

Pero solo el equipo siete y el de la Arena sabían el verdadero significado detrás de esas palabras.

—Tsk, maldito rubio —susurró Temari.

Gaara se preguntó si su hermana odiaba a las personas de cabellos rubio porque siempre se dirigía a ellos despectivamente. Y se preguntó si ella no se había dado cuenta de que irónicamente igual era rubia.

—Coof coof... —Hayate tosió teatralmente.

* * *

 _Chouji Akimichi vs Kin Tsuchi_.

—Maldita sea Naruto, esta bien que quieras ganar pero eso solamente nos ha hecho más sospechosos —acusó Sakura por lo bajo cuando Naruto llegó a ellos.

—Ya sé pero tranquilos, el ramen lo vale —murmuró elocuente.

—Si antes no nos ponían vigilancia, ahora ten por seguro que lo harán, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dobe?

—Oh perdón teme, si a ti no te doliera el codo para invitarme ramen, yo tal vez no hubiera llegado al extremo de asustarlos haciendoles creer que Kurama estaba tomando control de mí, dattebayo —inspiró acusadoramente el jinchuriki.

—Perdón por tratar de cuidar mi economía y pensar en mi futuro, dobe.

— ¿Perdón? ¡Rayos teme! Tú tienes mejor economía que Sakura-chan y yo juntos dattebayo.

Sasuke se dignó a mirar a su equipo.

—Eso sería en el futuro tras haberle robado gran cantidad a Orochimaru y haber tomado lo que me dejó Itachi, por el momento estoy en banca rota —confesó avergonzado.

Naruto se pasó un brazo tras su nuca.

—Oh perdón, pero si no te doliera el codo en el futuro, tal vez me esperaría hasta que tuvieras una mejor economía.

—Vete a la mierda dobe.

Sakura suspiró.

—Bueno chicos, debemos pensar en como disuardir de que nos tengan vigilados —intervino Sakura exasperada —no debo mencionarles que el Hokage ha estado vigilándonos con su jutsu y que nos ha estado observando la mayor parte del tiempo. Maldición, incluso podría jurar que está viendo nuestros labios en este instante.

Como si Sakura lo hubiese propuesto, Naruto y Sasuke volteron hacia el Hokage que sostenía su pipa con la mano derecha a la altura de su barbilla mientras los observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Al notar que lo había atrapado in fraganti, dirigió su vista rápidamente hacia el enfrentamiento que parecía de lo más aburrido. Entonces Naruto y Sasuke regresaron su atención nuevamente a Sakura.

— ¿Por qué nos observaría de esa manera? —cuestionó el rubio con curiosidad.

—En parte porque nos hemos hecho sospechosos y porque cree que nosotros fuimos quienes dejamos a Orochimaru inconsciente en el bosque, no hay que ser genio para saber que iba tras Sasuke-kun, y por azares del destino no logró su cometido —explicó solemnemente.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —fue el turno del Uchiha para preguntar.

—Porque no hace un par de día que Itachi llegó aquí junto con Kisame, y estos llegaron para atrapar a Naruto que misteriosamente salió ileso del enfrentamiento de un criminal rango S, y ahora nuevamente tú, Sasuke-kun, sales ileso junto a todo tu equipo del bosque de la muerte frente a una Sannin propenso a la pedofilia.

Sasuke suspiró ante lo último.

—Sabía que no debía preguntar...

* * *

Kin lanzó su última senbon a la pared detrás de Chouji, que tras el insistente sonido, había dejado su enorme tamaño para volver a su tamaño original.

—Esto fue más fácil que creo que le he robado el título de la pelea más rídicula al ninja Hyûga —murmuró sárcastica. —Solo un momento más y te demayarás...

Ni bien mencionó lo último y Chouji ya había caído al suelo inconsciente. Kin negó varias veces, no habían durado ni cinco minutos, suspiró.

—La ganadora es Kin Tsuchi de la aldea del Sonido —alegó Hayate dando por finalizado el encuentro —. Ahora unas palabras del Hokage-sama.

Hiruzen caminó un par de pasos para llegar a mitad del escenario, con los jōnin siguiéndole detrás, al parecer también querían hacer una escena dramática.

Observó la parte superior del salón y con un carraspeó de garganta habló: —Bien, la próximo y última etapa del examen Chunnin será dentro de un mes. Aquí serán calificados por los jōnin y ANBU, la calificación recibida será juzgada por el servidor aquí presente junto al Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena. Nosotros decidiremos si cumplen con las expectativas o no de lo que un Chunni requiere. —Expuso con una voz cansada —. Así que en un momento aparecerán sus nombres nuevamente en la pantalla junto con el contricante a luchar en la última etapa que será expuesta para un público en general. Procuren entrenar y tomar las decisiones correctas en el momento. Sin más por mi parte, me retiro y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado.

Con un suspiro desapareció de la estancia junto a los otros jōnin, solo quedando los instructores junto a sus alumnos.

La pantalla comenzó a colocar nombres al azar, con su tétrica melodía. Unos segundos o tal vez minutos después se detuvo.

Los nombres quedaron de la siguiente manera:

 _1- Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyûga._

 _2- Shikamaru Nara vs Temari._

 _3- Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara._

 _4- Sakura Haruno vs Kin Tsuchi._

 _5- Dosu Kinuta vs Shino Aburame_.

* * *

—La verdad no pensé que uno de ellos ganaría —musitó Naruto, refiriéndose al último enfrentamiento y volteándose hacia Sakura — ¿Esto no cambia algunas cosas? Ni siquiera hemos convivido con ninguno de ellos —señaló hacia Kin que se hallaba charlando con Dosu.

—Me vengaré... —advirtió Sakura con ponzoña en la voz —. Por ella mi cabello sufrió la primera vez.

—Sí, sí, pero Sakura-chan, se supone que tú no ibas a ganar, pero lo hiciste y estuvo genial. No digo lo mismo de la gennin del sonido y se supone que realmente eran cuatro combates no cinco —dijo el rubio con urgencia, como si apenas cayera en cuenta de los cambios realizados.

—No sé que decir, realmente no había escuchado de un jutsu con viaje en el tiempo hasta ese día que nos lo encontramos —respondió Sakura negando varias veces con su cabeza.

—Yo no recuerdo haber leído nada de eso cuando entraba a leer los pergaminos que tenía Orochimaru en sus cuevas —agregó Sasuke acercándose a Naruto y Sakura —. Incluso leí los pergaminos que no tenía aún en su poder pero no había nada relacionado a viaje espacio-tiempo.

Un destello iluminó la mente de la kunoichi.

—Durante la batalla que mantenían ustedes con Kaguya escuché cómo Zetsu o quien sea que fuera esa cosa que les hablaba, decía que él había preparado todo para que su madre regresara ¿No se les hace algo similar a lo qué nos ocurrió? Es decir, el pergamino lo encontramos a las afueras de Konoha cuando Naruto y yo regresábamos y estaba exactamente a mitad de camino como si lo hubieran dejado a propósito ahí y sea quién sea que lo haya hecho sabía también que Sasuke-kun regresaría ese mismo día a Konoha. Porque ustedes eran los únicos con suficiente chakra para realizar el jutsu, bueno yo también si activaba el Sello Fuerza de un Centenar, pero a lo que quiero llegar es que alguien colocó el jutsu justamente a nuestro alcance —supuso Sakura con seriedad, que incluso Naruto comprendía al instante. —Lo hizo para que nos transportáramos en el tiempo cuando no había necesidad de hacerlo porque el mundo shinobi estaba en total paz, y no me equivocaría al decir que lo que había en el pergamino estaba totalmente modificado y no era precisamente ese mensaje que transmitía al usuario que lo llegase a utilizar, la pregunta es ¿Con qué finalidad nos otorgaron ese jutsu?

—Lo que dices tiene cierta verdad Sakura —argumentó Sasuke en acuerdo —supongo que no nos dimos cuenta y sea quien sea el que lo haya hecho se escondió demasiado bien en ese entonces porque nadie de nosotros lo detectó y en cuanto activamos el jutsu, él, se transportó junto a nosotros.

Sakura asintió.

—El problema es que no sabemos quién o por qué, y en dónde estará el pergamino con su verdadero contenido —siseó por la bajo Sakura, temiendo que alguien los escuchara —. Eso si lo que suponemos sea verídico porque si no, no tendría caso que nos preocuparamos. Y si resulta ser verídico, entonces la mitad de lo que decía no era cierto, por ejemplo, tal vez el justu pueda revertirse.

—Es lo más viable, alguien siempre ha estado detrás de todo el asunto. Simplemente esto se nos ha salido de las manos, algo terrible no tardará en suceder. Tenemos que encontrar a quién sea que esté involucrado en esto —expuso Sasuke con seriedad en la voz —y tenemos que solucionarlo antes de que tengamos que decirle a alguien sobre esto...

Sakura asintió junto a Naruto, y cuando éste iba a comentar acerca de que deberían investigar sobre lo que ocurría a las afueras de Konoha y de proponer a que hurgaran la torre del Hokage para buscar información relevante al asunto, algo lo llamó.

— _Naruto_...

¿Sería posible?

* * *

 _N/A: ¡Holu! Mi propósito de año nuevo era publicar este capítulo el 13 de enero, que sería exactamente el día en que se cumpliría un año de haber publicado el fic. Todo lo tenía planeado en ese momento pero por cuéstiones (desgracias) familiares y escolares, el tiempo escaseó y la depresión atacó (lo último no tanto), y descuidé el fic, hubo momentos en los que pensé eliminarlo pero me abstuve._

 _Bueno, volviendo a lo principal. Este capítulo no me ha gustado demasiado, por no decir que no es uno de mis preferidos pero así me ha quedado, he de admitir que odio el relleno y considero éste como uno._

 _Aclaro que la última parte de éste capítulo tiene una finalidad que explicaré en el siguiente, por desgracia será relleno porque no me saltaré un mes de la nada (por mi salud mental, debido a que narrar peleas no es lo mío, ahora entiendo a varias autoras que sufren el mismo problema)._

 _Véremos las fallas del jutsu de viaje espacio-tiempo. Porque no todo es felicidad y alegría, no pueden cambiar toda la historia ni evitar muertes, por más doloroso que sean. Y tampoco pueden cambiar su destino. (Rayos, me escuché como cierto Hyûga)_

 _Vampisan86 ;)_

 _Pueden pasar a leer el fic de mi amiga UchihaKushina96 que se titula "¿Puedo llamarte nii-san?" es de temática Viaje en el Tiempo. (Prometo pasarme a leer los capítulos que no he comentado, solo estoy buscando un poco de tiempo (ya sé, excusa de mierda))._

 _Pd: Pueden dejar review, no les cuesta nada y no se cobra por hacerlo._

 _¡Gracias!_


	12. Kurama

**Capítulo 12.**

 _Kurama_

* * *

Entre las calles de la aldea, un remolino rubio corría como si su vida dependiera de ello hacía el centro de ésta. Tras su acelerado paso dejaba una enorme cortina de tierra. Varias personas refunfuñaron ante el descuidado acto, sólo alcanzando a ver como el manchón naranja chillón se perdía de sus vistas.

— ¡No! ¡¿Por qué tengo que llegar tarde?! —Borbotó entre jadeos y una expresión desesperada—. ¡Maldición! ¡Dattebayo!

Sin detenerse ni un segundo en recuperar aire, el rubio aceleró su carrera logrando llegar al punto de reunión justo a tiempo, pues divisó cómo sus compañeros de equipo apenas hacían acto de presencia. Dándole gracias al Dios del Ramen, con un poco más de calma y una sonrisa sincera, se acercó a ellos intentando esconder su preocupación por lo sucedido justamente después de las preliminares. Aún no era el momento oportuno, se dijo.

Aunque era obvio que algo pasaba porque él los había evitado después de eso. Y suponía que al menos Sakura, -aunque no le sorprendería que igual Sasuke- ya intuyeran algo anormal en él.

—Hola Sasuke-kun —escuchó saludar a Sakura al llegar junto a su compañero. Naruto, sin embargo, la observó con detenimiento preguntándose por qué no se había dado cuenta con anterioridad cuando su actitud era endemoniadamente diferente—. Hola Naruto —agregó con una ligera sonrisa que el rubio no dudó en corresponder.

—Hola Sakura-chan —devolvió él colocando sus manos tras su nuca e intentando sonar despreocupado. Cosa que no fue difícil siendo Naruto.

Sakura miró ambos lados para asegurarse de que solamente ellos estuvieran en el lugar. Últimamente para opinión de sus compañeros, se había vuelto un poco, por no decir extrañamente, paranoica. Aunque ella argumentaba que era precavida.

—Bien —dijo por lo bajo emprendiendo un recorrido siendo seguida por ambos chicos—, ahora pueden decirme quién se supone que los entrenará —exigió sin delicadeza, con brusquedad. Como si estuviera enfadada por algo.

Aunque últimamente igual se enfadaba por todo.

Los chicos suspiraron sin detener el paso. Definitivamente se daban perfecta cuenta que Sakura ya estaba tomando medidas de precaución. O al menos ideando un plan en caso de que algo o alguien estropearan todo.

—Kakashi fue a verme hace unos días para avisarme que él me entrenara —informó Sasuke sin siquiera mirarlos—. Por supuesto que acepté, no iba a rechazarlo y decirle que lo haría sólo —enfatizó lo último con una tremenda obviedad.

Naruto rápidamente volteó a verlo. Fue tan repentino que dio un efecto poseído, pues su cuello se había torcido casi 180 grados. Tan dramático, pensaron sus compañeros.

— ¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei siempre te escoge a ti? —Reclamó al instante como si aquello fuera una tremenda ofensa—. ¡Maldición! ¡Antes y ahora es lo mismo!

Sasuke únicamente le miró por encima del hombro, como diciéndole con esa mirada de desdén que él era un Uchiha después de todo. Que era mejor que él y que no se comparara.

Naruto ignoró el gesto y simplemente bufó, ya acostumbrado al evidente favoritismo que Kakashi le brindaba a Sasuke por aquellos días.

—Calma Naruto —intervino Sakura previendo una pelea absurda. No quería ni debía desviarse del asunto primordial—. Antes que nada, recuerdo vagamente que a ti te entrenó Jiraiya-sama —musitó no pareciendo que tenía esa duda si no todo lo contrario, que sabía perfectamente que él lo había hecho.

Naruto no lo notó pero Sasuke sí.

—Bueno, sí —respondió el jinchuriki en un suspiro y rascándose la cabeza— pero no lo he visto por aquí y me resulta en extremo extraño.

La kunoichi asintió en entendimiento y siguió su andar sin comentar nada al respecto. No obstante, Sasuke al ver aquel gesto por parte de Sakura y que aparentemente no compartía lo que sea que pasara por su mente se percató de un sentimiento que jamás creyó sentir por ella y que en ese instante floreció, _desconfianza_. O al menos algo de duda. Aunque debía aceptar que llevaba días sintiéndolo.

— ¿Y a ti Sakura, quién te entrenará? —verbalizó Sasuke unos segundos después mientras comprendía que la kunoichi los dirigía al campo de entrenamiento 7.

Sakura le miró o eso creyó él porque la muchacha solamente miró tras Sasuke para comprobar que nadie los seguía.

—Curiosamente parece que todos han olvidado que quedé seleccionada —contestó incómoda y con un deje de molestia— sin embargo, Hokage-sama ha dado instrucciones para que un Jōnin me entrene — _o más bien vigile_ , pensó con cierta aflicción.

Naruto no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos en sorpresa e indignación.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Incluso el viejo tercero se ha encargado de tu entrenamiento mientras que a mí me han dejado de lado! —Exclamó el rubio acaloradamente— lo repito, antes y ahora serán ustedes y no yo.

Pero al Uchiha le pareció sumamente extraño aquel acontecimiento y más aún que Sakura no les dijera o expusiera lo que creía. Todo era jodidamente sospechoso, y la actitud de Sakura le parecía totalmente ajena como si ya no se pudiera contar con su absoluta ayuda y entonces una chispa en su mente se prendió, ató cabos y comprendió al instante algo que lo preocupó en demasía. Pero no era la preocupación porque a Sakura le entrenara un Jōnin por órdenes del Hokage o porque a Naruto lo hubieran dejado de lado e incluso no lo sintió porque Jiraiya anduviera sin aparecer.

No.

La preocupación surgía al darse cuenta que la desconfianza y sospecha él la sentía por Sakura. O al menos, empezaba a sentirlo. Y era jodidamente malo porque después de Naruto, en ella depositaba toda su confianza. Una confianza que hace unos momentos ya no existía porque la kunoichi había estado actuando raro los últimos días. Claro que a él no le importó que Naruto los evitara, sus razones tendría, pero durante ese tiempo Sakura se comportó extraña, una mezcla de fangirl por momentos y otra de alguien seria como ahora.

Y eso le hacía sospechar. Y desconfiar. Y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, se preocupaba por sospechar.

De ella.

Sakura detuvo su andar para acercarse al jinchuriki, totalmente ajena del pequeño debate mental que el Uchiha tenía.

—Oh, créeme que si alguien que no fuera Jiraiya-sama te entrenará, entonces algo va muy mal —comentó ella como si el peligro fuera obvio. Entonces se volvió hacia Sasuke—, espero que seas lo suficientemente listo y no te sobrepases con tus habilidades con Kakashi-sensei.

Ante tal petición, aunque no fuera exactamente una, el Uchiha salió de sus pensamientos y empezó a sacar varias conclusiones. Oh, rayos. Frunció el ceño, ¿desde cuándo ella le hablaba así a él?

—Hmp.

Naruto, sin embargo, observó en total silencio como un mero espectador, aquel intercambio entre ellos con extrema atención y supo que el momento para comprobar si lo que sabía era cierto o falso. E internamente rogaba a las deidades que en efecto, fuera falso.

Pero antes de proponer lo que había preparado se preguntó qué rayos andaba mal con esos dos.

* * *

—No puedo creer que hayamos accedido a esto —siseó Sakura por lo bajo. El Uchiha no comentó nada.

Una ramita siendo aplastada y por ende rota, se escuchó. Ambos ninjas se pusieron alerta.

—Hola chicos —una vocecita chillona se escuchó por el transmisor provocando un sobresalto en ambos gennin — ¿Cómo van con eso?

—Oh, de maravilla —contestó sarcásticamente la kunoichi.

—Bueno, ya saben lo que sucederá si uno de nosotros lo atrapa primero —recordó el rubio. Sasuke podía jurar que el gennin tenía una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro—. Pero no les haré perder más tiempo.

—Gracias a Kami —dijo Sakura rodando los ojos.

Con eso la transmisión se cortó.

Un aullido se escuchó.

—Creo que debemos separarnos —comentó el Uchiha con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Bien Sasuke-kun —respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Bien, eso era a lo que se refería el Uchiha. Pues Sakura se comportaba extraña, como si tuviera dos personalidades o algo parecido. Incluso temió que durante su ausencia su compañera hubiese sufrido de algún daño en su cabeza tras alguna misión y como siempre, él no estaba enterado.

Y fue así como el equipo siete se separó para realizar la misión:

Rescatar por una septuagésima cuarta vez a la mascota pérdida Tora.

Oh si, una misión que para ellos era clasificación S, de alto riesgo y de peligro de muerte.

* * *

Sakura caminó con paso sigiloso entre los arbustos de aquel bosque. Llevaba ya media hora buscando a ese mendigo gato y no había rastro de él. Maldición incluso apostaría todo el ramen, aunque sonara muy Naruto, a que el felino era un jodido ninja, pues no hallaba otra forma de explicar que se escapara y se escondiera tan bien. En teoría.

 _Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria._

Prácticamenteella había crecido con aquella frase. Había vivido con esa ideología arraigada a sus hábitos y en consecuencia ahora estaba inmiscuida en este problema del viaje temporal sin saber quién, quiénes o qué cosa estaba detrás de eso. Y lo peor de todo, oh kami, oh todos los dioses, no sabía, -sabían en plural exactamente ya que eso incluía también a los chicos- el motivo por el que el otro ser, cosa, o lo que fuera, estaba en ese tiempo con ellos y qué esperaba para manifestarse.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, Sakura creía que algo andaba muy mal, -realmente algo no cuadraba y por ende debía haber un factor fallando-, debido a que ellos quisieron ir directamente a sus tiempos de gennin cuando aún eran unos críos inocentes, sin embargo, nada les aseguraba que él o ella o lo que fuera también hubiera decidido llegar a aquel tiempo.

Así que si la respuesta era que NO quería transportarse a la etapa pre adolescente de ellos entonces estaba en algún lugar oculto, atrapado o escondido de todo y solo esperando el momento indicado para hacer su aparición.

Si por el contrario la respuesta era SÍ, entonces había más problemas, más embrollos, más líos, más todo lo negativo, que en definitiva la kunoichi no quería pensar ni imaginar pues una resaca acudía de inmediato.

Añadiendo además que le frustraba en demasía que ni Naruto y ni Sasuke-kun se molestarán en analizar el verdadero problema y todo se lo dejaran a ella, como siempre. Pero _oh no_ , no te atrevas a no apoyarlos porque entonces la compañera egoísta y malvada sería ella, porque ellos siempre querían su ayuda, que los sacara de líos pero ella no podía pedir que le pagasen con la misma moneda.

No.

Porque después de todo ella era la débil del equipo incluso aunque tuviera una fuerza sobrehumana, aunque pudiera curar a un ejército de personas al instante, aunque pudiera convocar a la Gran Babosa y ni aunque fuera considerada una Sannin junto a ellos.

Siempre sería la damisela en peligro que sus compañeros debían rescatar y como pago ella debía resolverles los problemas. Siempre los vería desde atrás y todo su esfuerzo, todo el entrenamiento y todo lo que sufrió en el proceso para ser una gran ninja no habían valido la pena.

La fricción que las garras de un animal hacían al tener contacto con un tronco de aquella vegetación sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

Y sonrió.

Pues era la oportunidad de demostrar que no era una débil. Oh sí, ella iba a captura a Tora.

Y caminó. Y lo vio. Y el animal la miró. Y ambos mantuvieron el contacto visual esperando la reacción del contrario. Pero ni él y ni ella se movieron por algunos segundos.

Y fue de improviso que la kunoichi golpeara el suelo. Pero eso no asustó a Tora, eso no causó que maullara estridentemente.

No.

Lo que asustó al gato fue el grito de dolor que rugió de la garganta de Sakura. Lo que hizo que se erizara fue el sonido de la mano, ahora facturada, de la gennin al hacer contacto con el suelo. Y lo que causó que huyera despavorido fue que ella cayera de rodillas mientras se examinaba la mano y sollozaba.

Para Tora la experiencia fue desagradable e incluso cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que el gato tenía una expresión de decepción en su peluda cara.

* * *

Era un día caluroso, los rayos del sol penetraban la capa atmosférica y concentraban el calor en la superficie. Por lo que lo más sensato era estar aprovechando el día y realizar una actividad para refrescarse. Y él lo estaba haciendo.

El Uchiha estaba en el río, sentado y mirando hacía la cristalina agua. Tan limpia y transparente, tan pura. Tan tranquila.

Y frunció el ceño.

Porque tanta limpieza y pureza le recordaba que él era todo lo contrario a ello. Él no era limpio, transparente y tampoco puro. Un Uchiha jamás lo sería pues nacían con la maldición. La maldición de estar malditos. Nacían ya con el odio incrustado en las venas y vivían con eso hasta podrirse.

Y eso era lo que ahora le sucedía. Estaba podrido y sucio. Su alma ya estaba negra, literalmente hablando. Negra, impura y rota.

Suspiró y dejó de mirar el motivo de sus remordimientos.

A veces se preguntaba cómo hubiera sido todo si a esa edad Itachi le hubiese dicho el motivo de la masacre. Tal vez lo hubiese comprendido, tal vez hubiera vivido tranquilo e incluso tal vez no hubiera huido de la aldea con Orochimaru para buscar el poder que lo llevaría a la venganza.

Tal vez no hubiera cometido tantos errores.

No pudo evitar mirar su brazo. Aquel que en el futuro no tendría porque era el recordatorio de su fracaso ante Naruto, y también era un recordatorio de que Naruto siempre tendría la razón.

Una vez, ya adolescente cuando se encontraba bajo custodia de Orochimaru, se preguntó por qué carajos Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y Konoha lo perseguían insaciablemente para que volviera a esa aldea. No fue hasta que tuvo su memorable batalla con Naruto en el Valle del Fin después de la guerra y que Sakura los hubiera curado con sus ninjutsus que lo entendió. _Ellos aún lo consideraban parte del equipo siete_ y él supo que aún era parte de algo, que ahora tenía un motivo para preocuparse y defender ese algo.

Y fue por esa razón que inició su viaje, por tres motivos: para redimir sus pecados, para conocer cómo el mundo ninja estaba después de la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja y para alejar los posibles peligros que él como Uchiha traería a la aldea de Konoha.

Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad nuevamente no iba a desaprovecharla. No huiría de Konoha para irse con Orochimaru, no se uniría a Akatsuki, no abandonaría al equipo siete, no sería el Sasuke de doce años que vivía para vengarse.

No.

Y por eso sonrió.

Pero no era una enorme sonrisa pero ahí estaba al menos el parecido a una.

Pero como apareció de repente se fue. Y suspiró y frunció el ceño.

Pues recordó que ahora había un gran problema acerca de ese viaje. Había otro ente que había viajado con ellos y que se encontraba en algún lugar en ese momento. Y sobre todo, había algo extraño en Sakura y aunque no lo admitiera nunca, ella era alguien importante en ese viaje y no se podía dar el lujo de que algo la perturbara y se lo guardara.

No.

Él y quizá también Naruto tendrían que descubrir lo que le ocurría a la kunoichi porque esa actitud sospechosa le hacía albergar desconfianza y, _oh por todos los dioses_ , él no quería desconfiar de ella. E incluso aquella posibilidad le asustó.

Y preocupó.

Pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando un maullido se escuchó cerca del río. Y no dudó en acercarse sigilosamente al lugar. Tampoco pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro cuando lo vislumbró, pues Tora estaba bebiendo del río en total calma.

Si Sasuke siempre decía, o al menos empezaría a decir que, lo que buscas vendrá a ti sólo hay que ser paciente.

Y él había sido demasiado paciente y ahora Tora estaba solo a unos pasos de él. Que fácil había sido.

Pero como el jodido gato tenía unos instintos ninja, él también lo sospechaba, no dudó en activar su Sharingan y en unos segundos toda su visión se volvió roja, como teñida de sangre. Y Tora se volteó a verlo. Y ronroneó y el Uchiha cálculo la distancia que los separaba.

Y el gato se lazó hacia él con sus garras como armas, dispuesto a pelear por su libertad y Sasuke no dudó en activar un mini Chidori.

Y todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pues no logró activarlo, y no por falta de tiempo, no obstante el Chidori no le respondió y Tora terminó arañando al Uchiha y por ende huido.

Y Sasuke supo que algo andaba jodidamente mal. Incluso peor de lo que debería de ser.

* * *

Naruto estaba recostado con una tranquilidad envidiable sobre el pasto de aquel enorme campo de entrenamiento número 7.

Él no se iba a tardar y a llevarse todo el tiempo en sus pensamientos, preocupaciones y conclusiones. No.

Él ya sabía al menos una parte del problema y no iba a darle más vueltas al asunto.

— _¿Por qué no me sorprende tu falta de preocupación ante este asunto? —_ cuestionó Kurama con aburriemiento.

— _Porque soy Naruto dattebayo_ —respondió el Jinchuriki con una sonrisa.

Kurama solo negó con su cabeza.

A un lado de Naruto, encerrado en una jaula estaba Tora, el mendigo gato que le causó problemas a sus compañeros pero que le ayudó para que abordara aquel asunto con más tranquilidad. Y Tora suspiró, al menos había disfrutado de aquella corta pero bella libertad.

Y cuando Naruto abrió los ojos se asustó, pues estaban sus dos compañeros mirándolo asesinamente, algo muy normal en ellos. Pero lo que le causó el sentimiento fue que por un lado, Sakura llevara el brazo derecho vendado, como si hubiera sufrido un grave accidente y por el otro lado, Sasuke tenía prácticamente varias curitas en su cuerpo y rostro. Algo que el jinchuriki jamás imaginó ver.

— _Esto será divertido_ —murmuró Kurama sofocando su risa.

Pero para Naruto nada iba a ser divertido.

—Puesto que tú estás totalmente ileso y que propusiste la misión sin mencionar que nos evitaste esta semana no nos fue difícil imaginar que sabes por qué no pudimos hacer gala de nuestras técnicas —exigió Sakura unos instantes después, intentando mantener la calma.

Sasuke simplemente asintió en acuerdo.

—Vale chicos, les explicaré pero no se exalten —pidió Naruto con un poco de miedo.

Y unos momentos después los tres se hallaban sentados en un círculo mientras varios clones de sombra iban a vigilar los alrededores.

Como nadie habló después de eso, el jinchuriki procedió a relatar.

—Justo al terminar de conversar el día de las preliminares, Kurama me habló —dijo intentando contar lo que sucedió. Aunque realmente hasta a él le resultaba difícil explicar aquello

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

— ¿El nueve colas? —preguntó escéptica —por favor, dime que sabe algo de esto.

—Pues se llama Kurama —enfatizó el rubio mirando a su compañera —y sí, sí sabe algo.

Sasuke bufó.

—Sería genial si dijeras lo que te comunicó en vez de dar vueltas al asunto y hacerlo dramático, dobe —siseó el Uchiha con los brazos cruzados y totalmente serio.

—Sasuke-kun tiene razón —concordó la kunoichi.

Y ahí estaba otra vez la parte fangirl y no la seria en su compañera. Ojalá el zorro pulgoso tuviera una idea de lo que sucedía, pensó el Uchiha.

—Bien chicos —llamó Naruto, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros nuevamente—. Kurama me dijo que nuestros poderes van perdiendo efecto conforme estamos en esta época —hizo una pausa para mirar las heridas de ambos gennin —pero supongo que ya lo han comprobado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño irritado.

— ¿Es decir que ya lo sabías y aun así nos enviaste a esa misión para que lo comprobáramos? —cuestionó entre dientes el Uchiha.

Naruto hizo una mueca.

—Si lo ves desde ese punto se escucha insensible, teme —respondió en un suspiro —pero sí, no estaba seguro de cómo explicarles y decidí que sería bueno que lo comprobaran por ustedes mismos.

—Confiamos en ti Naruto —intervino Sakura —te hubiéramos creído sin necesidad de llegar a esos extremos.

Naruto se colocó detrás de Sasuke y éste arqueó una ceja.

—Y hablando de ti, Sakura-chan, Kurama me dijo algo —habló el jinchuriki reuniendo un poco de valor —no sé si te has percatado que por momentos tienes una actitud y por otros momentos otra.

Sasuke y Sakura asintieron.

—Pues el viaje debió afectarte mucho más a ti y viendo que tienes el brazo vendado he de suponer que incluso tu fuerza se ha ido. Algo en ti va fluctuando y eso perjudica tus habilidades tanto ninjutsu como taijutsu —explicó con lentitud, como si esperase que Sakura lo ingiriera con tranquilidad—. Kurama dijo que sólo necesitas hacer lo que sea que la abuela Tsunade te enseñó y será cuestión de tiempo para que tus habilidades vuelvan —dijo e hizo una pausa, escogiendo las palabras que explicaran de forma correcta lo que a continuación diría: —y en cuanto a tu actitud, me dijo que al igual que tus habilidades tu personalidad también ha cambiado pero que intentas que la Sakura-chan del futuro permanezca aquí y que la Sakura-chan fangirl desaparezca pero no es así de sencillo porque tienes que volver a pasar por el proceso que te llevó a tu futura personalidad.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Kurama te dijo que yo fui la más afectada y que mis habilidades desaparecieron a unos días de la final y que padezco de una actitud bipolar? —preguntó mordazmente.

Naruto tragó.

—Si lo dices de esa forma claro que suena ridículo, Sakura-chan —contestó poniendo a Sasuke como escudo humano— sin embargo, lo de las habilidades y hablando generalmente, a todos nos afectó y por eso algunas técnicas que solíamos utilizar ahora no lo podemos poner en práctica y solo el entrenamiento nos lo devolverá, eso no quiere decir que TODOS nuestros poderes hayan desaparecido, algunos aun los conservamos como en el caso del teme y su Sharingan, mi caso con el Rasengan y tu caso con tus ninjutsus médicos.

—Oh, que genial saber eso. Ahora tengo la esperanza de ganar con mis habilidades médicas. Ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuando cure mis heridas causadas por mi contrincante —se burló Sakura. Al ver que ninguno decía nada continuó: —Lo siento Naruto pero esto me enfurece, ahora tengo que entrenar mi fuerza y preocuparme por mi actitud bipolar. Sin mencionar que hay otros problemas que debemos resolver.

—Te comprendo y ya que dejamos claro por qué algunas de nuestras habilidades han desaparecido, debo decir lo siguiente —se detuvo y tomó una bocanada de aire—. No podemos convocar.

Como era de esperarse la reacción fue la misma que él tuvo cuando se lo dijeron.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— _Jajajajajaja_ —Kurama no pudo evitar reír.

* * *

Ambos observaban en la redonda bola de cristal la última reacción de aquel trío de gennin.

El primero dejó su pipa sobre el escritorio y el segundo se ocultó el ojo del Sharingan con su bandana.

—Bien Kakashi, te encomiendo descifrar aquella plática —musitó con voz rasposa el Sandaime.

Kakashi asintió y después de decirle que en cuanto lo hiciera se lo comunicaría, desapareció en su nube de humo.

El Sandaime se masajeó el puente de la nariz y suspiró, y justo en aquel momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió abruptamente.

—Hola viejo, ¿me extrañaste?

* * *

 _N/A: He aquí el capítulo. No abarque en sí toda la explicación pero creo que se entiende. Si la respuesta es NO ENTIENDO, pueden preguntar y con gusto contestaré_.

 _Un dato que debo mencionar es que muchos saben que si ellos no pueden convocar, por un medio u otro van a buscar una solución, es decir, irán a que los "entrenen" sus antiguos mentores. Sí. Justo lo que Sasuke no quería. Abandonar Konoha._

 _¿Qué sabrá Kurama?, ¿Quién habrá irrumpido en la oficina?, ¿Qué sabrá Sakura y por qué Sasuke empieza a sospechar de ella?, ¿Quién habrá viajado con ellos?_

 _Pd: Este capítulo NO es SasuSaku, puesto que Sasuke quiere que Sakura esté dispuesta a curar a Itachi y no le conviene si ella se muestra sospechosa. El SasuSaku y Naruhina vendrán después._

 _Pd2: Originalmente iba a hablar acerca de la misión "El verdadero rostro de Kakashi-sensei" pero no iba a concordar porque si ellos ponían en práctica sus técnicas y que éstas no les respondieran entonces Kakashi iba a sospechar peor y los sometería a un interrogatorio y eso No debe pasar, por eso retome a Tora._

 _Pd3: Es mero relleno_.


	13. Referencias

**Capítulo 13.**

 _Referencias._

.

.

.

—Chicos, apoyo fervientemente la idea de querer alimentarse correctamente para crecer sanos y fuertes, en especial tú Naruto —dijo Temari dejando sus palillos a un lado del tazón de ramen y mirando con ojos incrédulos al equipo siete. —Pero ¿es necesario que consuman TODO eso?

Al decir todo se refería a los casi veinte tazones de ramen que ya había ingerido el jinchuriki, a los casi cinco tazones del Uchiha y a los tres de la kunoichi, aunque estos últimos no eran fanáticos precisamente del ramen sin duda solo seguían comiendo para fastidiar a los ninjas de Suna.

—El premio de la apuesta era explícitamente que el equipo perdedor iba a invitar todos los tazones de ramen que quisieran los ganadores —rebatió Sakura con una sonrisa de medio lado —y créannos que en estos momentos tenemos mucha hambre —dijo mientras se sobaba la panza para ponerle énfasis a sus palabras.

Naruto bien quitado de la pena siguió comiendo tranquilamente. Por otro lado, Kankuro solo observó su billetera con una expresión sombría, probablemente todos sus ahorros se irían por una tubería gracias a esa dichosa apuesta. Gaara por toda respuesta se encogió de hombros evitando mirar la forma en la que Naruto comía pues no quería perder el apetito.

—Por un momento creí que ustedes eran buenas personas y dejarían pasar esto —susurró Kankuro apretando una servilleta como si se tratara del cuello de cada miembro del equipo siete —además, yo ni siquiera acepté nada —se excusó.

—Por un momento creímos que serían buenos perdedores —contestó Sasuke con una ceja alzada.

—Tengo que alimentarme bien para convertirme en Hokage, dattebayo —informó Naruto, como si eso fuera razón suficiente para acabar con las reservas de Ichiraku.

Gaara arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

—Vale, pero no creo que el ramen sea el alimento ideal para eso —señaló Temari, haciendo un profundo esfuerzo para no mencionar que a veces no se debía soñar muy alto sino se quería que la caída fuera dolorosa.

— ¿Tú quieres convertirte en Hokage? —preguntó Gaara que parecía realmente incrédulo.

—Mmm, sí —contestó el jinchuriki engullendo los fideos y asintiendo fervientemente con la cabeza —todos me recordarán como el séptimo Hokage de Konoha, de eso no hay duda.

Kankuro resopló: —Es bueno soñar amigo pero deberías ser realista.

Por toda respuesta Naruto dejó de comer para mirarlo ceñudo.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer en un futuro Gaara? —inquirió Sakura para desviar cualquier indicio de pelea.

El aludido se tomó la barbilla.

—No lo he pensado —contestó sombríamente mirando la mesa como si fuera lo más interesante del lugar.

—Estoy segura que serías un buen Kazekage, incluso antes de que Naruto se convierta en Hokage —opinó la kunoichi jugando con su comida.

El equipo de Suna la miró como si en los cinco segundos transcurridos le hubieran salido tres cabezas.

—Un consejo —intervino el Uchiha rápidamente —si te conviertes en Kage trata de no ir dando sermones de amor o de regresar a la luz porque sinceramente está fuera de lugar durante una pelea —dijo como si fuera profeta.

Gaara se preguntó si el equipo era bromista o si realmente creían que él sería un Kage. Temari por el contrario, comenzó a analizar la conversación buscando una señal que dejara en claro que el team siete sabía algo sobre Gaara y su futuro.

—Tengo curiosidad —Naruto interrumpió abruptamente dándose cuenta de que los engranajes de Temari empezaban a trabajar en su cabeza. Se sobó su estómago en señal de estar satisfecho antes de decir: —si Temari es la mujer ¿por qué ustedes son los que tienen la cara pintada?

El equipo siete prestó total atención a lo que sería la respuesta pues realmente sentían verdadera curiosidad. No es que el maquillaje fuera exclusivo para las mujeres pero en el caso de ellos si era extraño.

— ¡Oh, miren eso! —Exclamó asombrada Temari señalando afuera del local.

Los chicos voltearon al instante alertas pero no vieron nada fuera de lugar, no obstante, al volver sus vistas interrogantes hacia Temari se sorprendieron, pues el equipo de Suna ya no estaba. Solo un fajo de billetes residía en la mesa como burlándose de la ingenuidad de ellos. Una buena y ridícula estrategia.

—Me siento insultada —fue todo lo que Sakura dijo.

.

.

.

Una carpeta con varios papeles fue puesto en el escritorio del Sandaime. Se leía CONFIDENCIAL en ella, era de color negro dando a entender que se trataba de asuntos de renegados de la aldea, lo que significaba más problemas. Aunque era obvio sobre quien trataría.

—Los resultados de la letra escrita en la carta que se encontraba en la playera en el momento de la captura de Orochimaru son estos —informó Ibiki con su habitual tono espeluznante y mirando severamente al Hokage.

Con parsimonia, Hiruzen revisó el archivo ante la atenta mirada del ninja. El Hokage sentía que una fuerte migraña acudiría muy pronto a él una vez terminó de leer aquello.

— ¿Le informaste a Anko sobre esto? —Cuestionó el Sandaime sin despegar la mirada de la carta anexada en el expediente, era muy curiosa toda la información plasmada en ella.

—No me correspondía hacerlo —respondió Ibiki con el ceño fruncido sin mencionar que a ella poco debía importarle y que el asunto no le concernía.

—Muy bien, por fortuna tenemos casi un mes para hacer una estrategia en caso de que la aldea vaya a ser invadida por órdenes de Orochimaru —meditó en voz alta Hiruzen. A Ibiki le extrañó no verlo fumando su pipa pero decidió callar. —Procura que nadie se entere de esto puesto que no quiero que la gente se alarme el día de la última fase de los exámenes chunnin.

Ibiki asintió en total acuerdo y posteriormente se retiró. Dejaría que el Hokage se encargara del asunto y le informara su decisión después.

—Es hora de reunir a todos —murmuró y posteriormente buscó su pipa. El asunto le estresaba.

.

.

.

Naruto pateó una piedra hacia el río, ahora que sus amigos se habían ido a entrenar y lo habían dejado solo una horda de pensamientos lúgubres lo dominó. No podía negar que estaba un poco deprimido ante su situación pero tampoco culpaba a sus amigos pues ellos no habían hecho nada para que les dieran un entrenador para la última etapa del examen. Sin embargo, no podía ocultar su molestia ante la evidente preferencia de Kakashi y el Hokage.

Se le dificultaba creer que lo hubieran dejado de lado, vamos pues él era el hijo del cuarto Hokage y aunque nunca presumía de su condición él era el contenedor del Kyubi ¿por qué nadie se molestó en pensar que a él le faltaba preparación al igual que sus amigos? No es que en las preliminares haya dado una demostración de sus habilidades y por el Dios del Ramen, se rehusaba a creer que los Jōnin pensaran que con el instinto asesino lo calificaba automáticamente como chunnin.

Sin criticar a sus amigos pero, Sasuke pareció un tonto con su demostración y Sakura una loca maniática y aun así les asignaban un entrenador, ver para creer. Aunque él no necesitaba a ningún entrenador porque era simplemente genial, pero el sentimiento de ser dejado de lado estaba en su ser y le dolía, era como si al regresar al pasado y volver a sentir aquello a lo que se había desacostumbrado ahora le pegara más fuerte y le recordara que si él no se hubiera entrenado con Ero-sennin muy probablemente le seguirían tratando de ese modo.

— ¿Por qué estás triste?

La voz que verbalizó la pregunta lo descolocó. Naruto fijó lentamente su vista hacia la persona parada a mitad del río con una mirada incrédula. Se puede decir que se sorprendió al verlo ya que no es como si todos los días tu sensei se apareciera frente a ti con aire despreocupado, el jinchuriki se mordió la lengua fuertemente para evitar soltar a llorar pues hacía tiempo que no lo veía y Jiraiya lucía jovial ignorando que moriría a manos de su propio alumno.

—Por tu expresión estoy seguro que no conoces al gran Jiraiya-sama —comentó el sannin con una gran sonrisa y señalándose a sí mismo —soy uno de los sannin legendarios y el más poderoso de ellos.

Naruto hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ir corriendo a abrazar al sannin, por el contrario, fingió total desinterés.

—Me lo dices como si eso explicara por qué te apareces a mitad del río, interrumpes mis pensamientos y todavía así te robas mi valioso tiempo —contestó con fingido aburrimiento.

La sonrisa de Jiraiya desapareció. Ese mocoso no tenía nada de Minato en carácter pero de Kushina sí. Eso le decía que serían unos muy largos días ya que tenía planeado llevárselo a buscar a la princesa de las babosas.

—Y yo que venía a ofrecerme con tu sensei malagradecido…

Y lo que venía a continuación Naruto ya lo sabía de memoria.

.

.

.

Aquel cuarto estaba poco iluminado, el aire era frío y el olor poco tolerable. Solo había una mesa a mitad el lugar y una silla en donde estaba un prisionero con la cabeza baja y con las manos atadas, al parecer se reía silenciosamente pues el movimiento de sus hombros lo delataba.

Ibiki, Inoichi, Anko, Gai y el Hokage estaban hablando entre ellos, pues debían comenzar con el interrogatorio nuevamente. La única mujer del lugar lucía sumamente molesta.

—Deberían investigar más a fondo —una voz rasposa y gélida inundó el lugar —esa letra es mía pero no fui yo el que lo escribió —acto seguido, Orochimaru rompió en una risa histérica.

Los presentes lo vieron convulsionar y suspiraron. El sannin llevaba días diciéndoles lo mismo y cada vez parecía encontrarlo muy divertido. Ni siquiera Inoichi pudo encontrar algo al ingresar a su mente y mucho menos el Sharingan de Kakashi pudo hacer algo. El resultado era el mismo: nada. Y Orochimaru parecía realmente convencido de que él no había escrito la nota.

—Me decepciona que sean tan obtusos —susurró tétricamente el sannin pasando su lengua por sus labios, al parecer aquel día le había dado por hablar—. Aunque no niego que el contenido de la nota es cierto y estoy totalmente sorprendido por ello, sin embargo, lo único que tengo por decir es que venía en busca del último Uchiha pero algo pasó y no puedo recordar qué.

Anko hizo amago de interrumpir pero Ibiki la detuvo, no era el momento de peleas absurdas y mucho menos cuando Orochimaru parecía dispuesto a relatar su versión.

—En su lugar no estaría preocupándome por mí sino que investigaría que ocurre en Konoha, total ya tienen dos ventajas: estoy capturado y tienen información privilegiada.

Ibiki se tomó la barbilla procesando la información.

—Cuando te encontramos estabas sumido en una especie de Genjutsu —informó el Hokage con voz cansada —del cual despertaste sin ayuda y además ni siquiera mostrabas signos de haber tenido un enfrentamiento.

Esa información provocó que Orochimaru estallara en una risa psicótica. Nadie dijo nada más y esperaron a que el loco terminara de reír.

—Realmente me decepciona su habilidad de deducción, pero de qué me sorprendo, si ya eres muy viejo para llevar ese sombrero —musitó con una sonrisa escalofriante —y me niego a resolverles el caso…

Nadie volvió a decir palabra alguna y Orochimaru fue escoltado a su celda mientras seguía con su ataque de risa, al parecer el encierro lo había descolocado.

.

.

.

Tras haber finalizado su entrenamiento con el jōnin a cargo, Sakura siguió practicando su control de chakra en sus golpes. Sabía que el jōnin pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo entrenarla pues ella no mostraba sus verdaderas habilidades, sin embargo, a Sakura poco le importaba. Solo quería recuperar sus poderes antes de que se presentaran problemas.

A menos había comprobado que seguía poseyendo la habilidad de los jutsu médicos, no obstante, ella sabía que debía tener una capacidad innata para participar en una batalla campal, sino solamente estorbaría. Y le molestaba ser un estorbo para alguien porque representaba distracción y con ello la derrota.

Sumida en sus pensamientos no se percató del charco que estaba detrás de ella y cayó de espaldas en él. Maldijo por lo bajo, pues además de estar sudorosa y apestosa ahora debía sumarle que estaba zarrapastrosa. No es como que su aspecto le importara mucho como cuando tenía 12 años, sin embargo, había una ligera línea entre lo aceptable en higiene y esa situación la rebasaba.

—Hmp.

Para su infortunio, Sasuke decidió hacer su aparición en aquel instante. Tampoco es como si él tuviera una opinión buena de ella y con eso su perspectiva bajara. No. De hecho, Sakura dudaba que el Uchiha pensara en ella más que como una compañera buena en jutsu médicos. No obstante, a nadie le gusta que le vean en un estado poco agradable y en una situación humillante.

Cuando Sakura se dignó a mirarlo, el Uchiha tenía ambas manos en sus bolsillos y le dirigía una mirada de profunda soberbia como si no le extrañara encontrarla así. Si ella esperaba que Sasuke hiciera ademán de ayudarla a levantarse, estaba profundamente equivocada. Él parecía estar desesperándose a cada instante ya que hacía tres minutos que estaba allí y ella no se levantaba aún, retrasándolos a ambos en su encuentro con Naruto.

"Cómo no lo supuse antes" pensó Sakura incorporándose con molestia "Sasuke jamás haría nada bueno por alguien a menos que lo mate y posteriormente descubra que fue un error y quiera remendarlo".

Trató de sacudirse la ropa pero Sasuke se lo impidió, él simplemente señaló que lo ensuciaría. Sakura quiso decirle donde se podía meter su limpieza, pero se resistió.

—Es una vergüenza que me hayas visto así…

Lo único que esperaba Sakura era que él dijera otro monosílabo y olvidara el tema porque dudaba que dijera algo más extenso como "no te preocupes, a todos nos pasa", etc. Que dijera una mentira socialmente aceptada o algo parecido, sin embargo y al parecer, Sasuke había faltado ese día a las clases de modales.

—Sí —afirmó negándose a acercarse más de la cuenta —es un estado ridículo y me has hecho perder mucho tiempo, así que vámonos.

Sakura agradeció que en ese instante Sasuke se volteara y dejara de prestarle atención puesto que tras sus palabras su quijada se desplomó de la sorpresa. Cómo es que sentía algo por Sasuke era un misterio.

.

.

.

Los ninjas de Suna miraban con el ceño fruncido a Baki. La habitación donde se hospedaban durante su estadía en Konoha estaba siendo custodiada por clones del jōnin, todo por el afán de no ser descubiertos.

—Gaara, ¿acaso no se te hace extraño que tengas amigos rápido? ¿Qué no te has visto? Eres realmente tétrico —dijo Baki con una severa mirada, como cuestionando su inteligencia por si no se habían dado cuenta de aquel detalle.

El aludido profundizó el ceño en señal de estar llegando a su límite. No soportaba que nadie le recordara que era un monstruo en constante amenaza, mucho menos ahora que parecía que lo habían aceptado en un grupo de amigos sin estar temerosos de que los matara en cualquier instante.

—La gente de esta aldea no cuenta con los prejuicios absurdos como los que hay en Suna —respondió Gaara sombríamente. —A menos no ellos.

—No estamos confabulando con el enemigo si es lo que te preocupa —interrumpió Temari apretando sus puños —sin embargo, creo que es conveniente que nos relacionemos con ellos para no levantar sospechas.

Baki pareció pensárselo un segundo.

—No estoy de acuerdo, nadie sospecha nada hasta ahora y poco importa pues en el momento sabrán que los traicionamos —aclaró el Jōnin sin despegar la mirada de ellos — me preocupa que hagan lazos con aquel trío de gennin y peor cuando vencieron fácilmente a Kankuro.

El aludido respingó desde su lugar pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Y qué recomienda para dejar de preocuparlo? Mejor dicho ¿qué piensa hacer si nos negamos a obedecerlo? —Inquirió con rebeldía Temari no dispuesta a dejarse amenazar.

—Recuerden a qué venimos, no es un tour por la ciudad y mucho menos un viaje para fortalecer relaciones entre las naciones —dijo Baki antes de darse la vuelta para irse de la habitación.

Le preocupaba de sobremanera que aquellos chiquillos terminaran por arruinar el plan por una estúpida amistad. No era eso lo que se les encomendó desde un principio.

Una vez que el Jōnin se perdió de la vista de los ninjas de Suna Gaara comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente preocupando a sus hermanos pues sabían lo que significaba un ataque así.

.

.

.

—Mi teoría sigue siendo la misma —dijo con firmeza Kurenai queriendo convencer a los demás —debió ser Itachi Uchiha quien se enfrentó con Orochimaru.

El Hokage negó nuevamente y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Tuvo que informar a los ninjas de la infiltración del sannin para elaborar la estrategia a seguir.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que los Inuzuka fueron incapaces de oler a un intruso? —Cuestionó Kakashi con toda la intención de hacer que Kurenai desistiera en su teoría.

La líder del clan Inuzuka se alteró.

— ¡¿Estás acusándonos de no hacer un buen trabajo?! —Exclamó ofendida e indignada —desde que el Hokage nos asignó la vigilancia de Konoha a inicios del examen chunnin no he dejado que nadie de mi clan descanse como para que tú vengas a decir semejante insulto —prosiguió con aire iracundo.

—Bueno, si fueran tan eficaces se habrían percatado de la aparición de intrusos mucho antes de la muerte de los consejeros —contestó Kurenai con el ceño levemente fruncido —e incluso cuando Uchiha Itachi y su compañero se infiltraron a Konoha dejando en un Genjutsu a Asuma y Shikaku.

El Hokage los observaba desde su asiento, todos los líderes de los clanes que representaban a Konoha se hallaban en su oficina, ellos y algunos otros ninjas eficaces como Kakashi y Gai.

—Entendemos tu punto Kurenai —intervino Kakashi antes de que todo se saliera de control entre aquellas mujeres —sin embargo, si hubiera sido Itachi habría ido por Naruto y no por Orochimaru y dudo mucho que se molestara en dejarnos esa información.

Kurenai simplemente resopló ante aquellos detalles pero no dijo nada.

—Lo importante aquí es proteger a la juventud de Konoha —dijo Gai, puesto que no quería perder tiempo en disputas —lo que hay que hacer es reforzar la seguridad, que los clanes Inuzuka, Aburame y Hyūga, estén patrullando las veinticuatro horas a los alrededores y fuera de Konoha.

El Hokage asintió con lentitud.

—Eso es justo lo que iba a decir —mencionó mientras les entregaba varios archivos a cada líder de clan—. Eso nos ayudará a saber si alguien sin invitación desea entrar a Konoha, pero ahora lo que me preocupa es la estrategia y dado que Shikaku, quien es el líder de la inteligencia de nuestra aldea, se encuentra incapaz de hacerlo debemos enfocarnos en ello.

— ¿Cuándo la sannin Tsunade se presentará en la aldea? —Inquirió Kurenai que al parecer era la única preocupada de la salud de Asuma y Shikaku.

El Sandaime colocó ambas manos sobre su mentón.

—Muy pronto, ya le asigné aquella misión a alguien de absoluta confianza.

.

.

.

Aquella sala de estar era muy pequeña, de hecho todo el apartamento de cierto rubio lo era. Al menos se había dignado a limpiarlo y arreglarlo para que sus compañeros de equipo se sintieran a gusto. Aunque la definición de Naruto y sus compañeros en la palabra cómodo era muy diferente.

—Siempre me dio escalofríos que ya sabes quién no ocultara la fascinación por poseerte, teme —dijo Naruto mientras se sobaba la barbilla con un aire pensativo, ignorando enérgicamente el olor pestilente de la kunoichi.

Sasuke suspiró, si le contestaba solo prolongaría aquella conversación irrelevante.

—Deja de decir estupideces Naruto y mejor dinos porque querías que nos reuniéramos —inquirió Sakura solemnemente una vez hubo regresado del baño.

Naruto hizo un esfuerzo para no preguntar por qué estaba enojada, nuevamente, y además sucia.

—Sólo para decirles que Jiraiya sensei está aquí y me llevará a buscar a la vieja Tsunade —confesó con una emoción palpante, como si de él dependiera todo el peso del mundo.

Sakura lo miró interesada.

—Debo decir que ya no me sorprende que estos hechos transcurran en desorden —comentó el Uchiha recostándose en el sillón, aunque más que sillón parecía una cama muy incómoda. —Aunque ya estoy desesperándome con Kakashi y su forma de hacer que le muestre mis habilidades.

Ignorando olímpicamente las quejas del Uchiha, Naruto musitó: —El lado malo es que la vieja decidió tomar el rol de Hokage cuando casi muero por protegerla de ya sabes quién y además que hasta ese momento tenía una fobia por la sangre —al finalizar jinchuriki negó con la cabeza ya que eso le dificultaría en demasía su misión ultra importante.

Sakura arqueó una ceja, ¿dónde había quedado lo optimista del jinchuriki?

—Por favor, eres Naruto, ya se te ocurrirá algo —dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

—Y si no, lo improvisaras —añadió Sasuke.

—Tienen razón, ¡Yo soy el elegido, el niño de la profecía! —Exclamó con fervor, con el puño en alto y mirando hacia el horizonte.

Era de esperar que el drama del jinchuriki se hiciera presente. Sakura y Sasuke rodaron los ojos.

—Soy el elegido para enfrentarme con el que no debe ser nombrado y terminar con la guerra del mundo ninja.

Sakura le dio un coscorrón.

—Está bien que le hayas puesto aquellos apodos a Orochimaru y Madara pero no debes de ir por ahí y decirlo como si ya lo supieras —gruñó la kunoichi con el ceño fruncido.

—Además dobe, yo igual soy el niño de la profecía —agregó el Uchiha mirándose las uñas.

Naruto siguió sobándose la cabeza. A veces se cuestionaba si la kunoichi medía sus fuerzas cuando le golpeaba o si lo hacía con toda la intención de noquearlo.

— ¿Por qué siempre ustedes deben ser los que se vean involucrados en temas importantes como esa dichosa profecía? —Cuestionó Sakura con los brazos cruzados.

—Es obvio Sakura-chan, porque somos los protagonistas —contestó Naruto haciendo una pose sexy, como si hubieran reporteros fotografiándolo en toda la sala y quisiera mostrar su mejor ángulo.

La aludida negó con la cabeza, sabía que no era bueno preguntar. Sasuke solamente le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Son unos soberbios —declaró.

.

.

.

 _N/A: Holu._

 _Sé que es imposible que les diga mis razones para no haber publicado ya que no tengo ninguna excusa válida. La verdad es que tenía flojera, no me daba tiempo para escribir y cuando me disponía a hacerlo se me atravesaban otros asuntos y terminaba por no hacerlo. Suena cruel y más para ustedes que querían saber qué ocurriría con el fanfic pero soy honesta ante todo y no me gusta decir mentiras sobre mi desaparición. Si se lo toman a mal entonces pueden dejar esta historia y seguir con su vida y si no, pues es un gusto saber que aunque pasen algunos meses ustedes seguirán leyéndola._

 _La última etapa del examen chunnin será en el capítulo 15, y me gustaría decirles quienes se convierten en chunnin y quien no pero bueno, supongo que lo deducirán, ¿sería una lástima que nuevamente Naruto y Sasuke siguieran como gennin y Sakura se convirtiera en chunnin, verdad? Sé que nadie lo veía venir._

 _El trece de enero de este año pensaba publicar el capítulo, ya saben cómo aniversario de la creación de este fanfic, sin embargo, me dediqué a hacer otras cosas. Igual quería publicar el capítulo este catorce de febrero pero me rehúso a hacer algo ese día que no sea productivo._

 _He pensado publicar mensualmente, es decir, una vez al mes. Así que no me desanimen y comenten para no perder el entusiasmo._

 _PD: Cualquier duda o queja se resolverá en los comentarios o dejándome un mensaje._

 _PD2: Si encuentran incoherencias en la narración e sporque la plataforma se ha comido letras._

 _PD3: Este capítulo está lleno de referencias a algunas sagas, series y libros. Por eso el nombre del capítulo._


End file.
